For Love of the Past
by Evening Star
Summary: A story which weaves Sailor Moon's story line in with the lives and story lines of characters I've created based on the show. This is the story of Sailor Star and Warrior Pluto.
1. In the Beginning...

FLP Ch.1 **All usual disclaimers apply.** 

**This is my first Fic, so please be gentle, and bear with it. This story is about the history of my characters, and in most cases you are being _told_ the story, not living it. That was how I intended the story to be like. In fact, it wasn't supposed to be a story, just a recount of the characters I had created for memory's sake. So, if it seems a bit slow at first, please keep reading, I promise it will get better, as this is only the beginning in a very long line of stories. I hope you enjoy it, and please REVIEW! 

And sometimes throughout the story you'll read: (See below for picture), but you'll find no picture there - they didn't send. So, if you like, you're welcome to email me, and I'd be happy to send them to you! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and remember, please review! Gently! ;0) **   


Evening Star   
  


**_For Love of the Past_**   


**_Chapter 1_**

Sailor Star   
  


With the dawning of all time, came the birth of the Sorceress, an entity of evil more absolute than the universe would ever know. The Sorceress became known as the mother of all evil. Evil entities, which plagued the universe after her birth, were in existence only because of her existence and the evil she spread throughout the galaxies. 

The Sorceress could have been considered one of beauty, with hair long and black, her bangs straight cut. The dress she wore was long and black, with two thigh high slits placed provocatively up each leg. The dress, too, was sleeveless, and cut low in the front. Her feet were graced with simple black, high-heeled shoes. Locks of her hair fell in front of both of her shoulders. Her eyes were black; her lips were a blood red, and her body long and slender. But beauty for her ran only skin deep. For in her breast beat a heart of evil, and from the moment of her birth, the Sorceress vowed to destroy all that was pure in the universe. She journeyed to every solar system, planting in each the seed of evil. People who once had been good and peaceful turned against each other. War broke out across the planets of each solar system she passed, leaving in her wake nothing but utter chaos and destruction. The Sorceress continued her quest for eons, until she came upon one precious blue planet, and its solar system. Her arrival marked the beginning of the dark ages on Earth. The planet was over come by the hatred and evil spread by the Sorceress. Earth became war torn, along with all the other planets of the solar system. 

It was believed during this time that the sun was the guardian of the solar system of which it was a part. And seeing the destruction caused by the Sorceress, and hearing the pleas for help from the people of Earth, the sun of our system took it upon itself to protect it's children. It called upon the powers of 9 other suns of systems destroyed by the Sorceress. Combining these powers of protection with it's own, the sun created the most powerful weapon the side of goodness had ever known: The Sun Stone. The Sun Stone was a large ruby red crystal, circular in shape, each face the shape of a pentagon. It was created within the very center of our sun, and upon its completion, made its way to the sun's surface, to be sent out into the solar system. The Sun Stone set out to find a queen pure of heart, and found her on Earth, in a small war torn village somewhere in Europe, a continent which had yet to be named as such. 

The young girl was a peasant, poor, and without any family. But in her heart reigned the purest of love and goodness, and it was she who the Sun Stone made it's queen: Sun Queen Penelope. Dressing her in the most beautiful of gold, the Sun Stone then set itself in the Sun Scepter. The Scepter consisted of a long staff of golden marble (the fine, web like lines customary of marble, in this case, were made of gold instead of black), which came to a golden, rounded point. At the top sat the Sun Stone, surrounded by a golden band off of which branched the rays of the sun, rays which were reminiscent of a Mayan sun (meaning wavy). It was then when Penelope's destiny, and what it held, became clear to her. (See picture of Sun Scepter below.) 

Taking the Sun Stone, and wielding its power, Penelope faced the Sorceress in a great battle, and defeated her by calling upon the powers of The Sun Stone: Imperial Sun Power. This was the strongest attack Penelope's command over the powers of the Sun Stone permitted her to use. However there were stronger, and had she had the command over the powers of the Sun Stone to wield its full power, Penelope could have destroyed the Sorceress at that very moment. But instead she trapped the Sorceress within a magical amulet by calling upon Imperial Sun Power, and releasing a great energy from the Sun Stone. Beams of golden light shone from with in it, shinning in all directions. Then all of the beams combined to form one powerful beam, strong and true, to fight against the Sorceress. After having weakened her, from the Sun Stone, through the beam of powerful light, came the Star Ribbon, a chain of golden stars, which surrounded the weaken Sorceress, preventing her from fighting. Powerless, the Sorceress was then dragged into the magical amulet, which took it's place around the neck of Sun Queen Penelope. The amulet consisted of a large emerald, set in a gold frame, with small "talons" attached to the points of the gem, keeping the emerald in place. There the Sorceress was kept for thousands of years, passed down to each Sun Queen for safe keeping. 

Having proved her worthiness as queen, the Sun Stone put it's mark upon Penelope's forehead: the mark of the golden sun, with rays matching those on the Sun Scepter. With the universe now safe from the tyranny of the Sorceress, Queen Penelope was free to take her place on the Sun as Queen of the Sun City. Protected by the power of the Sun Stone, Penelope returned to the Sun, and there built a city of gold more grand then had ever before been seen in the universe. The Sun City was one-fourth the size of Earth, and was protected against the Sun by a powerful force field created and maintained by the power of the Sun Stone. This force field took on the role of being the atmosphere for the city, providing air to breath, and all of the cycles in nature required for life to exist (such as the water cycle, nitrogen cycle, carbon cycle, etc.). The force field also concentrated light from the Sun around the city to a specific point, so as to make it appear as if there was a sun shinning in the sky by day and a moon by night. Come nightfall, the force field allowed for not only the moon, but also the stars in the heavens to be seen. The Sun City knew of only one season however- summer. The City was forever green, lush, and golden. 

To mark the edge of the force field there was a mountain range, the Border Mountains, consisting of mountains reaching such heights they could be seen from any point in the City. To the north was the grand golden Sun Palace, greatly reminiscent of the many castles during the time of the great kings of England, but consisted mostly of gold and crystal, not wood and stone. And at the top most tower sat the Sun Stone in it's alter. From there it protected its Queen, and her people from the searing heat of the sun, and/or from any outside invading force. In front of the Palace was the city, consisting of homes and businesses. The homes were simple, made as they were from white crystalline quartz, but varied in size and design, depending on the family. The familiar details of each house reflected the family, which lived within. Beyond the city limits there was the country, where the farms were located. The farms were large and vast, with large numbers of live stock and acres devoted to the planting and harvesting of crops. These farms were responsible for the feeding of the entire Sun City. 

Throughout much of the Sun City there were sources and springs, lakes and rivers, streams and creeks. To the west there was an ocean, which covered one quarter of the Sun City. Along the coast of this ocean, known as the Sea Of Light, there were many small fishing villages, which made their living from the sea. Beyond the farming lands, in front of the mountain range, lay a vast forest, which covered twenty percent of the remaining land of the City. There were small lumbering villages throughout some parts of this forest, but most of it remained uninhabited. 

The wild life on the sun, while very similar to the wild life on Earth, was created by the Sun Stone and so was different in it's own way. The people of the Sun City were chosen by the Sun Stone based on the goodness in their hearts, and were transported to the Sun City to live (if they wished) by the Sun Stone from all of the planets of the solar system.   
Here on the sun, peace reigned. There was no war, no hatred, and no social classes. There were no poor, and no rich, everyone was equal and worked together. The Sun Queen was like a mother to all. She took part in the everyday life of her people, not considering herself to be above her people. The Sun Queen also never married, nor did she have any children. The children of the City were her children. It was a natural occurrence for the Sun Queen to visit the schools and day cares, to play with the children, to teach them. The Sun Queen was adored by her people, and was loved by all. So much so that given the chance, any citizen of the Sun City would have gladly given their lives to ensure her continuing survival. 

When it came time for a new Queen to reign, it was the Sun Stone's decision as to who would be the next Queen. For unlike England on Earth, there were never any children to inherit the Throne, as the Sun Queen never married, and so never had any children. The new Queen was always chosen by the Sun Stone based on the goodness in her heart, just as it had been done centuries before when the Sun Stone had chosen its first Queen. The new Queen could be any young woman in the Sun City- if she was pure of heart. The new Queen's identity only became known when the time came for the reigning Queen to step down. Her identity would become known to the public, and the Queen herself, when the Sun Stone put upon the new Queen's forehead the mark of the Sun. The up and coming Queen would then go to live at the palace to learn the ways of the Sun Stone, the City, and the ways of being Sun Queen. When she was ready, a great ceremony would be held where the people would honor and give thanks to the old Queen for her love and protection. The people would then recognize their new Queen, a recognition which granted her not only the throne, but all of the powers of the Sun Stone as well. 

During the reign of Sun Queen Penelope, and all of the Sun Queens to follow, peace ruled the universe. Times were so grand that, from the rise of the Sun City to it's supposed fall, it was known throughout the universe as The Golden Era. During the Golden Era the Sun City reigned supreme, and was the hub of all activity in the universe. It was here that the monarchy from the other planets would come, to enjoy grand feasts and beautiful balls. And so it remained for thousands of years - until the reign of Sun Queen Katherine. 

Over the thousands of years since her confinement within the magical amulet, the Sorceress had been gaining strength - a greater strength that gave to the Sorceress the power, during Queen Katherine's reign, to seek and acquire her freedom. 

Bent on revenge, and held captive within the City by its protective force field, the Sorceress reeked havoc upon the Sun City and its inhabitants. The visitors to the Sun City fled in terror assured that the City would never survive such an attack. Since the Sun Stone's powers were necessary up hold the force field around the City, precious little of its power could be speared for a battle against an even more powerful Sorceress. But Queen Katherine would not let her City to fall so easily, and faced the Sorceress assiduously; using her own powers if need be to fight. The casualties rose steadily with every battle fought between the Sorceress and the Sun Queen. Entire areas of the city (in front of the palace) were destroyed by the Sorceress's merciless attacks. Buildings would fall, crushing any and all that were in the way. Brave citizens who'd wished to help their Queen fight were destroyed by the Sorceress in one grand sweep. As the battles raged on, the peace of The Golden Era came crashing down. 

Queen Katherine knew her powers were weakening, so in one last effort to defeat the Sorceress, she threw all she had inside of her into one last attack. Calling upon Imperial Sun Power once again, Queen Katherine was successful in recapturing the Sorceress. To be sure that the mistakes of the past were not repeated, Queen Katherine sent the amulet to Earth, where it came to rest in the deepest depths of the ocean. However this final victory over the Sorceress came too little, too late. The damage had all ready been done. The rest of the universe believed that the Sun City had been destroyed and that it existed on longer. This, they never came to know, was not true – yet heavy damages had been sustained. Of the 30 million people whom had once lived upon the golden City of the Sun, only 10 million remained. After having exhausted her powers battling against the Sorceress, Queen Katherine had nothing left in her to quickly repair the damages. 

So over the next half-decade the Queen and her people rebuilt the Sun City. The universe went on believing that the Sun City had been destroyed, so no one ever returned; save one: the Moon Queen. 

The strong bond between the Moon Queen and the Sun Queen had been formed with the dawning of the Golden Era. The Moon Queen reigning during Queen Penelope's time had gone to meet with her, when Penelope first constructed the Sun City. The two befriended each other quickly, and passed their friendship on from one Queen to the next. However, the Moon Queen's life was ever eternal; an immortality granted by the powers of the Silver Crystal. The Sun Queen lived a normal life, dying near the end of 100 years. Because of this, one Moon Queen came to know many Sun Queens, where she would rejoice at befriending each new Queen; yet suffered great sorrow when her old friend's life would come to an end. Due to her long life, it was Queen Serenity, mother of the beloved Sailor Moon, who'd befriended Queen Katherine.   
When word reached the Moon Kingdom of the Sun City's destruction, the Moon Queen could not bring herself to believe that her beloved friend could allowed herself or her City to be destroyed, or to succumb to the powers of the Sorceress. So, by the power of the silver crystal, the Moon Queen ventured to the Sun City to see for herself if the rumors were true. She discovered that they were not. The Sun City had been attacked, but not destroyed completely. The people there were in the midst of commencing the repairs to the City when the Moon Queen arrived. 

Upon finding Queen Katherine, the Moon Queen learned the story of what had happened, and dedicated all possible resources of her Moon Kingdom to rebuilding the Sun City. Queen Katherine thankfully accepted the Moon Queen's offer to help, but asked from her friend one thing: that she keep from the rest of the universe the truth; that the Sun City existed still. Queen Katherine told her friend that the damages done to her people and her City went beyond death and destruction. Her people had been wounded in ways only time could heal - they needed time to rebuild their lives in peace; a peace they would not get if the City were to be bombarded by visitors from beyond the Sun. The Moon Queen understood, and accepted those terms. She secretly helped to rebuild the Sun City for the 5 years it took after the crippling attack of the Sorceress. The Moon Queen kept the Sun Queen's secret, as she alone was left with the responsibility to keep the connection between the Sun City and the universe alive- and hidden. 

And so it went, for 300 hundred years more, with Moon Queen Serenity befriending each new Sun Queen and with the Moon Queen keeping the Sun City's existence a secret. 

It is during the reign of the final Sun Queen on the Sun City, Queen Kiaya, that my story begins.   
  



	2. The Spreading of Wings and The Destructi...

FLP Ch.2 **Here's my second chapter of many! Hope you enjoy, and please review!** 

Until next time, 

Evening Star   
  


**_ For Love of the Past_**

**_Chapter 2_**   
  
  


Sun Queen Kiaya was the last Sun Queen to befriend Moon Queen Serenity, mother to Princess Serena. Queen Kiaya had been born with a twin sister named Angeline. Since the day of their birth, Kiaya and Angeline were known through out the Sun City to be children of great power and importance. Kiaya was the one the most looked to, for she had been born with the mark of the Sun on her forehead. This had never occurred before, as all new Queens were not revealed until the current Queen was ready to step down, and until the new Queen was of age (16 years or older). Never had the Sun Stone chosen it's new Queen at such a young age. This gave the people of the Sun City the conviction that Kiaya was destined for something of great importance, therefore Kiaya and her family were sent to live at the Sun Palace, allowing Kiaya to receive the proper education and attention she would need to become Sun Queen. 

Kiaya's sister, Angeline was also the cause of great puzzlement. Angeline was born with the mark of a ruby red, 5-point star on her forehead, placed in the same position as the Moon Mark on Princess Serenity's forehead. (As seen in the photo below – but red) This was a mark never before seen on the Sun City. No one knew it's meaning, nor its importance. Obviously, Angeline was not Sun Queen, but her mark symbolized something, though they did not know exactly what. So Angeline was raised as a princess, and was given the same education and attention as her sister, becoming known throughout the Sun City as the Star Princess. As the sisters grew, Kiaya took her place as Sun Queen and ruled over the Sun City with Angeline at her side. 

Both sisters were very beautiful. Their hair was of the color blond, though Kiaya's hair was a golden blond very deep in color, while Angeline's was much lighter – almost on the brink of being silver. Kiaya was born with blue eyes; Angeline's eyes were silver. She was the first on the Sun City to be born with eyes of silver, making her all the more puzzling. Both sisters had lips the shade of rubies, and were very tall and slim, their physical features much the same.   
  
Kiaya's hair was very long, and wavy, reaching half way down her back. Her crown kept her hair off of her face, while sheer, feathered bangs (only one see-through layer) brushed her forehead, slightly covering at times her mark of the Sun. From the edge of her bangs on either side of her face came two golden curls (one on either side) to caress her face. Her crown was tiara - like and of sparkling silver and diamonds. Each Sun Queen received her own crown upon taking the throne, so as to give her, her own identity. The crown's design was based on the Queen's personality, as was her ceremonial gown. Queen Kiaya's crown when properly worn, began above her ears, and curved, creating a rounded corner. The crown then proceeded on an upward slant, with both sides of the crown coming to a point above her forehead (like most crowns). The design of the crown was the mark of the Sun. The center of this Sun was positioned in the crown to be at its very center, directly above the Queen's own mark. The rays of the mark branched off the center of the Sun, each ray coming to an end when it reached the edge of the crown, regardless if the ray had completely come to its natural end. 

As for Queen Kiaya's gown, it was long and elegant. The gown started choker-like around her neck. The front of the gown then came down, covering the front half of her neck. It then slanted downwards on an angle, on either side (forming in a sense, an upside down, flat bottomed V) covering her breasts, leaving her shoulders and back bare. (The picture below best represents what I'm trying to describe). From the waist the gown went straight down, keeping the width of her hips, then slowly widened as it got closer to the floor. There, on the floor, it spread around her, the gown just slightly longer than she was tall. The gown was wavy from the waist down, and had two under layers of silken satin to give the gown some body. The gown also had a train, which started from the back of the "choker-like" beginning of the gown. The train started at the back of her neck, covering the back half of her neck, as the front of the gown covered the front half. The train then remained close together, keeping the width of her neck, until it reached the middle of her back. At that point the train began widening, until it was the full width of the gown from behind. It then trailed behind the Queen some 4, or 5 feet. The gown itself was made of a sparkling gold material, which shone like hundreds of stars when the light touched it. The train was made of a light, see through material. It was a pale winter white, soft as silk, with sparkles of gold spread through out it. The train too, sparkled like the stars when touched by light. And while the Queen had many gowns, this one was by far the most befitting of her royalty. 

Angeline wore her hair up. It started as a bun, placed where the top of her head curved down wards to the back of her head. From the center of this bun came a ponytail, which came to an end between her shoulders. Her bangs were like her sister's, sheered, feathered and only one layer deep, just hiding at times her mark of the Star. Also like her sister, a golden curl came down from either edge of her bangs, caressing both sides of her face. When Angeline wore her hair down, save for the difference in color, it was almost impossible to tell the two sisters apart. Angeline, however, wore no crown or ceremonial gown. But this was not because she couldn't; she simply decided not to. Kiaya was the one destined to rule as Sun Queen in Angeline's mind. It was she who loved being Queen, and all of the duties that went with it. Angeline would not allow herself to become tied down as her sister had. Angeline had a free spirit full of life, and by the time she was 22, she married. Her husband's name was Derrick. 

Derrick was the only man on the Sun City to be born with black hair; every other person on the Sun City had hair of gold or red, or any and all shades in between. Derrick had also been born with eyes the color of the deep blue sea. Never had Angeline seen such beauty in the blue eyes of a man. He was tall, and well built with broad shoulders. He was muscular, but not overly. His voice was deep, but very kind, much like Derrick himself. For while most were intimidated by his powerful build and deep voice, Derrick had a kind and loving heart. Never would he have dreamed of hurting another- especially Angeline. 

The two were very much in love, and like every young couple, they wanted the chance to spread their wings - making Angeline and Derrick the first people to leave the Sun City in over 300 years. Angeline wanted to see what lied on the planets beyond the Sun. So, by combining her natural powers with her sister's, Angeline and Derrick traveled from planet to planet with in the solar system, returning every so often to visit family and friends on the Sun. 

It was during the earlier part of Queen Kiaya's reign, however, that tragedy struck the universe. Pluto's grand empire fell under the attack of an outside force. The entire population of Pluto was over taken by evil, and turned against the Royal Family. A planet wide mutiny was the result. The Royal Family was a large one. There was the King, a Queen, and 8 children, ranging in age from 18 to 3 years. All of the children save for one, the youngest, turned against their parents, polluted by the evil of their attacker. Seeing all was lost the King and Queen fled to the Moon Kingdom by the power of the Glacier Crystal, the crystal that was the source of all power on Pluto. The Glacier Crystal had protected the empire against the extreme cold of the planet. However, its power was not enough to protect the planet against this unknown force; a force we now know of today as Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. 

Upon reaching the Moon Kingdom, the King and Queen, fearing for their lives and the life of their child, asked Queen Serenity for asylum, which she gladly gave. She bid the Monarchy to stay with her in the Palace until more plans could be made to deal with their situation. And so the King and Queen of Pluto, with their youngest son, stayed in the Moon Palace. However Queen Beryl could not leave her conquering of Pluto unfinished. She sent two of her minions to destroy those remaining of the Royal Family. The final attack occurred while the family was taking a walk in the moon light through the Silver Sands, just outside the Palace. 

The attack came from no where. One moment all was well. The Royal Family was at peace, and enjoying their time together. Suddenly a blast of dark energy struck the Royal family from behind. Beryl's two minions appeared before the fallen Royalty, mocking the King on his impotency, being so unable to protect at first, his Empire, and now his family. The King, enraged, used what little power the Glacier Crystal had left to defend his family- but all was in vain, and the King soon fell under the merciless attacks from Beryl's henchmen. As it was, the Glacier Crystal had already been weakened by Queen Beryl's attacks on Pluto. The journey to the Moon Kingdom was over such a vast distance that it drained the crystal's power almost to the point of its destruction. There was precious little power left to protect what remained of the Royal Family. 

During the initial attack while the King fought, the Queen ran to hide their son. She knew her and her husband's fate was sealed, but she wanted to do everything in her power to insure their son survived. Hiding him in a small rock crevice, the Queen rushed back to help her husband, only to fall as he did, under the all too powerful force of the Negaverse. While their son was not found, he was also not spared the sight of his parent's death. 

The fate of the King and Queen did not become known until morning. Queen Serenity feared even the young Prince had been lost, but upon leaving the Silver Sands Queen Serenity heard the soft whimpering of a child. Looking between a small rock crevice, Serenity found the young Plutonian Prince. Fearing for his safety as his parents had, Queen Serenity paid a visit to her life long friend, Sun Queen Kiaya. Upon arriving at the Sun City, Queen Serenity explained what had happened to the young Prince's family, and how by staying with her on the moon endangered his life. Serenity requested that the young prince stay for all the remaining years of his life there on the Sun; if maybe a family could adopt him and love him like their own, as it was for his own life's protection. Queen Kiaya accepted the young Prince with open arms- into her own home. 

Within the short time of Queen Serenity's visit, Kiaya had fallen totally in love with the little Prince, and told her friend that nothing would make her happier than to raise and love the young Prince as her own. And so it was that Sun Queen Kiaya became the first Sun Queen to raise a child; a young Prince of Pluto named Malachite.   
  
  



	3. The Fight To Carry On and Feelings of Fo...

FPL CH.3 **Thanks for sticking it out this far, hope the story is getting better! As always, Sailor Moon is not mine, or any of the characters (or anything else) associated with her. I'm not trying to take credit for someone elses work, so please no law suits! ;0) But everything else created in this story is mine (my characters, etc.) So, please don't use them with out asking me first. Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy!** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star 

**_For Love of the Past_**   


**_Chapter 3_**   


The death of his parents, however, destroyed a part of Malachite, leaving wounds that could not be seen. This sent him into hiding, deep within himself. He became a quite, withdrawn child. He spoke little, regardless of how hard Queen Kiaya tried to show Malachite how much she loved him, how safe he was there on the Sun. Even at the age of 3, Malachite was aware that he was the last of his world, the last Prince of Pluto. He frequently remembered the voice of his mother, just before she died: " Malachite, my son, never forget who you are. You are our son, the last Prince of Pluto. The Empire lives on in you. Should you forget who you are, all will be lost. It is now up to you to keep the Empire alive! But above all else, my little one, never forget how much we love you. For while you may not be able to see us, we will always be with you. Good bye my little one, I love you." 

Malachite was frequently haunted by dreams of that night, of him crying out to his mother and father to stay with him, not to leave him. Dreams of The Queen Beryl destroying the Sun City, killing Sun Queen Kiaya, haunted him also. While even at that young age Malachite refused to admit it, the Sun Queen meant the world to him. He even began to love her, as he had once loved his mother. So, at the young age of 4, Malachite began to train himself in the arts of a Plutonian Warrior. He vowed he would keep the traditions and ways of Pluto alive. He vowed that should Queen Beryl ever threaten the peace and serenity of the Sun City, if she should ever try to take the Sun Queen from him as she'd taken his world, his family, than he would be ready to stand and fight. That this time she would face the powers of Pluto at their greatest, and she would lose. 

For it was known throughout the Universe that the Warriors of Pluto were the strongest Warriors to stand in defense of the side of goodness. They were undefeatable. Though, unlike most that fought for the side of goodness, these Warriors did not depend upon special powers, or magical crystals to fight, while some did possess such things. All they relied upon was their sword, and their skills as a Warrior. This was what made them truly remarkable. These Warriors followed a Code of Honor, by which they lived their lives. They believed that a Warrior was not a true Warrior if he fought without Honor. And while this Code of Honor was kept secret among those who'd proven themselves to be true Warriors, it had become obvious through their actions that the Code encompassed protecting their rulers, and those they loved, with their lives. 

To become a true Plutonian Warrior, one had to pass certain tests, and survive years of harsh, unrelenting training. One had to study hard, and learn well the history of Pluto, including the histories of all the great Plutonian Warriors that had contributed to the rising of the Plutonian Empire. One had to learn, as well, the vital skills needed to survive sword to sword combat with the enemy. This knowledge could only be obtained through long, hard hours of practice. The end result would be a Warrior so highly train, it was impossible to defeat him, or her, in battle. After becoming a True Warrior, they would forever live the way of a Warrior, a life of honor, and respect for the higher power they lived to protect. It was because Pluto was the farthest-reaching planet in the solar system that her Warriors had to be so great. Their superior skill as Warriors was needed to protect the planet, and it's Empire. Unfortunately though, their skill had not been enough to protect Pluto from Beryl's overwhelming attack. 

Since studying the history of his planet, and learning the ways of a Plutonian Warrior was the only thing Malachite showed any interest in since arriving on the Sun City, Queen Kiaya readily agreed to help the Prince in his studies. And help him she did, from the age of 4, when he started, until the age of 16, when he was finally satisfied that his training was complete. She over looked his studies, helped him find needed material, and watched over him as he took on the dangerous task of training himself. However, this reality did not come to pass until far into the future. 

The fall of the Plutonian Empire commenced the day of Malachite's third Birthday. From start to finish, Pluto's fall took almost a year, for Malachite was closer to the age of 4 by the time he reached the Sun. Angeline and Derrick left the Sun 8 years before the fall of Pluto. On their third anniversary, Angeline and Derrick decided to stop their travelling for a time, and raise a family. They had visited each planet of the solar system, and their inhabited moons, and decided to raise their family on Earth. They had visited that planet many times before, and found it to be the most beautiful of all the planets, as it reminded them the most of the Sun City. 

On Earth, the young couple found a peaceful, beautiful Kingdom in which to raise their family. The Kingdom was ruled by the highest monarchy on Earth, King Brayden and Queen Katanna. There, the couple built a horse farm with which to support their new family. The first new member of their family arrived that same year, two years before Malachite's birth. On August 3, Darien, Star Prince was born. 

Darien grew to take after his father. He had his father's raven black hair, and deep sea blue eyes. Darien was born with a good and loving heart. He was very much loved by his parents, and well liked by his friends on Earth. However, there was one aspect of Darien that he inherited from his mother alone – the mark of the Star, and all the powers to go with it. The mark of the Star shinned brightly on Darien's forehead, just like his mother's. And even at a young age, Darien showed promise of becoming very powerful. 

Four years after Darien's birth, Darien's little sister, Aurora, Star Princess was born. She was born on the 12th of August, making her exactly 4 years and 9 days younger than her big brother. And like her brother and mother, Aurora too was born with the mark of the Star, and all of its power. Aurora was also a miniature carbon copy of her mother. She had her mother's eyes, the same color of hair; Aurora even kept her hair in the same style as her mother. And even though she was still very young, it was obvious that Aurora would grow to have the same physical features as her mother. For Darien, it was his father's features he would inherit as he grew. 

Shortly after Aurora's birth, Angeline returned home to the Sun- the first time since the birth of her children. Queen Kiaya was overjoyed at seeing her sister after so long. The time of their visit would come to pass almost one year before Malachite's arrival on the Sun, making him 2 years old at the time of Angeline's visit. Queen Kiaya had never seen her niece and nephew before that moment. Her heart radiated with the love and happiness the very sight of their beautiful faces brought to her. The whole Sun City celebrated the return of their Star Princess, and the birth of her new children of the Stars. Grand Balls, feasts, concerts of all genres where held over a two week period, as part of a Citywide celebration. Darien and Aurora were showered with gifts, as were Angeline and Derrick. It was not too long before the family began to feel at home. 

Their visit lasted three months. Over that time Darien and Aurora traveled with their parents all over the Sun City. However, seeing as Aurora was still just an infant, it was Darien to whom Angeline told stories of the Sun City's past, stories of battles fought and evils conquered. The family was greeted warmly by all that met them along their travels. They were welcomed with open arms into almost every household they came across, sitting enjoying great food, and long, joyful conversations. While traveling, the family was never without a place to stay, especially since the Queen herself was traveling with them. Queen Kiaya wanted to remain as close to her family as she could, for as long as she could. For she knew the time would come all too quickly for Angeline, and her family, to return home. 

As Kiaya had predicted, the time for the family to return did come quickly, and tearfully. Both sisters were heartbroken to have to leave one another. Kiaya tried in vain to get her sister to return to the Sun, but she knew that battle was futile. Angeline told her sister that her home was with Derrick and their children, on Earth. Together they had built a beautiful farm; they were successful, and well known through out the Kingdom in which they lived. Both Derrick, and herself, had grown to love the planet of Earth as if it were their own. And Earth was the only home their children knew. She could no more leave Earth than Kiaya could leave the Throne. Earth was their home now, and they couldn't abandon it. 

Kiaya knew her sister spoke the truth. Yet she held her sister close to her, fearing that if she let her go she would be lost to her forever. Kiaya couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling she just could not shake; a feeling that no matter what promises of return were made, this would be the last time she would ever see her sister, and her family. Kiaya looked to her young nephew, standing close to his father, holding his hand. She gathered him up in her arms, and kissed his cheek. "Promise me something, my dear little Darien," she said into his ear," promise me you'll never forget how much I love you. And promise you'll look after your mother, and baby sister for me. Do you promise?" she said, looking into Darien eyes. Her little nephew was surprised to find his Aunt crying, and while he was only young, he knew the importance the promise held. Seriously, he looked into his Aunt's eyes, and promised her that he would protect his family with his life. 

The seriousness of his reply made Kiaya laugh with joy, and sadness, as she gave her nephew one last hug, and put him down. She then turned to her brother in law, who looked at Kiaya with much concern. It became apparent to her, as she hugged him as well, that he sensed her feeling of foreboding. "Promise me the same thing," she whispered into his ear, "Promise me you'll take care of them all." Derrick pulled away from his sister in law's embrace to look into her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He brushed them away with the back of his hand. " Of course," he said, smiling at her. However, his smile of reassurance did nothing to ease the heaviness in her heart. 

Kiaya turned once again to face her sister, who stood holding the sleeping Princess Aurora in her arms. Tears filled her eyes for a second time as she looked upon her beautiful baby niece. Bending down, Kiaya gave Aurora one, light kiss on her forehead. As she did so, one lone tear fell silently from her eye, and came to rest on the face of the slumbering princess. Aurora moved only slightly in her sleep, as the tear slid down her cheek. Kiaya continued to look at her young niece with tearful, sorrowful eyes for just a while more, before turning her gaze upon her sister. Taking heed not to wake the baby, Kiaya put her arms around Angeline, and tried desperately to get her to remain on the Sun. "Please, Angie, stay here with me! I can't explain it, but this feeling I have… It's not safe for you on Earth! Please," Kiaya whispered, in tears, "please stay with me." Angeline was overwhelmed by her sister's words. "Not safe, Kiaya? Earth, not safe? Please sister calm yourself. Earth is the safest place we could be right now. If Earth is not safe enough for us, than neither would be the Sun City! I promise our next visit will be soon, and you'll see for yourself just how safe Earth really is! But for now, Kiaya, we must go. Dry your tears, we will be together someday soon!" 

Kiaya saw there was no changing her sister's mind. She watched, with a heavy heart, as all there was of her family traveled back to Earth, and disappeared into the darkness and vast abyss of space. That would be the last time Kiaya would see her sister alive.   
  



	4. A Life of Peace and A Death By Mayhem

FLP Ch.4 **Usual disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy chater 4, and please review! Thanks! =0)** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__**

**_Chapter 4_**   


5 years would pass before Aurora would return to the Sun City. During that time, life on Earth was wondrous. As Aurora grew, so did the bond between her and brother. Darien never forgot the promise he made to his Aunt to keep Aurora and his mother safe, and so he stayed true to his word. He was proud to be a big brother, and always made sure he set a proper example for his little sister. He never excluded her from his life, or his friends. He kept an eye out for her wherever she went, to ensure that she was safe. Darien was the one to teach Aurora how to swim, and how to horseback ride. With help from his parents, Darien even taught Aurora how to read, at the young age of 4. Darien was forever telling Aurora how much he loved her. He held her hand wherever they went, giving her hugs and kisses on the forehead. They were the best of friends. Even in the presence of his friends, Darien never treated Aurora any differently. He was proud to have her as his sister, and he wouldn't hide that fact for the world. With time, Darien's love and respect for his little sister was a trait his friends admired most about him. They even began to think of Aurora as their little sister, and enjoyed having her around. 

Aurora's bond with her brother ran very deep. Darien was her idol, her inspiration. In everything that she did, she always tried to make him proud of her. Everything he was, she someday wanted to be. She trusted him with her life. She always knew Darien would be the one to protect her. During storms it would be Darien Aurora run to. She would curl up into bed with him, and bury her face in his arm until it was over. They loved each other very much, innocently and unconditionally, as only children know how. When they were together, the Stars on their foreheads would shine as brightly as the stars in the sky. It amazed Angeline, the power she could sense from them when they were together. But what puzzled her more was the fact that only when they were _together_ would their Stars shine. 

Angeline had spent many nights watching her children sleep, Aurora curled up in her brother's arms, and wondered what destiny held for them. She could only pray that no matter what hardships, or joys, they might face in life that they would do so together. 

Though Aurora had many playtime friends, outside of Darien there was only one other that Aurora cared deeply for. That was her horse, Firewalker. Firewalker had been born to a white mare, one of many mares owned by Angeline and Derrick. What made this young colt so special, however, was the fact that he had been born with the mark of the Star on his forehead, and shared the same date of birth as Aurora. It became obvious to Angeline that this horse was meant for her daughter, and as a gift for her on the day of her birth, Angeline gave Firewalker to Aurora. 

Firewalker was a handsome creature, and very good-natured. His coat was white, as his mother's had been, but his mane and tail were a dark ruby red, matching the color of the star on his forehead. His eyes were blue, and his hooves black. It was obvious at his birth that Firewalker would grow to be a strong, able horse, though his build was slim. He was not overly muscular like that of a draft horse. It was upon Firewalker that Aurora learned to ride, through Darien's expertise. 

And it was between Firewalker and Aurora that a bond would form; a bond that would transcend time and space. For while Aurora was unaware of it, Firewalker was her sworn guardian, a duty he would honor regardless of the place, time, or era. 

But these peaceful times on Earth were not to last, and by the time Aurora was 5 and Darien 9, their world was thrown into chaos. Beryl, attempting to broaden her force, polluted a small number of the people of Earth with her evil. It was Earth's highest reigning kingdom that she attacked, home to Aurora and her family. The kingdom became suddenly war torn; a kingdom once ruled by peace and serenity. Now blood shed and mayhem reigned supreme. The attack came during the early spring, at sun set one April evening. The dark powers of Beryl spread through the kingdom over night, forcing Angeline and Derrick to awaken their children at 2 am, so that they could escape the murdering pillagers. People ran a mock in the streets; many were fleeing for their lives, others were over come by Beryl's power, and became the threat from which the others were attempting to flee. 

Angeline and Derrick lead their children from their home, holding tight to each of their hands so as not to lose them in the chaotic crowds, which threatened to break them apart. Aurora had to practically be dragged away, as she did not want to leave Firewalker at the mercy of the mad men and women, who were tearing their home apart as they stole into the night. And though her screaming cries tore at Angeline's heart, she knew the danger her family was in, and could not afford to endanger them more by returning for a horse. So, hand in hand, the family pushed through the raging crowds around them, attempting to reach a temporary safe haven where Angeline could contact her sister. Once she was contacted, Angeline and Kiaya could combine their powers and transport the family safely back to the Sun City. That safe haven, however, was never found. 

The whole kingdom was covered by darkness. There was no moon, nor were there any stars bright enough to shine through the darkness which had swallowed the kingdom whole. The entire kingdom was burning. The screams of hundreds of people could be heard through the darkness; some were screams of pain, others screams for mercy. The screams of dying animals could also be heard, animals that were trapped in the many burning barns across the kingdom. People lunged at each other with knives, pitchforks, and axes- any weapon that could cause injury or death. Gangs formed and hunted the innocent down, beating them to death. Slaughter surrounded the family as they tried to escape the madness that had consumed their world, but their attempt of escape were to no avail. 

Less than a quarter of a kilometer away from the kingdom's limits, Darien was torn from his father's hand, as the family was engulfed by an oncoming mob. The force by which the mob pushed passed them was so great, that Darien could simply not hold on to his father any longer. Within a moment he was lost to his family. Angeline was frantic, trying to locate her son through the passing crowds, hoping against hope that some mad man hadn't simply put a knife through him. Derrick screamed his name in vain, shoving people out of the way trying to catch a glimpse of his son, but Darien could not be seen. 

Aurora cried meekly for her brother, as the horrific scene around her had sent her into shock. Her mind had ceased long ago registering coherent thought, or attempting to make sense of what was going on around her. Angeline's mind however had not been blessed with such unknowing of her surroundings. Reality rang clear through her mind, as it did through her husband's. Darien was lost, and could not be found. The best thing for them to do was to try to continue on, and get the rest of the family to safety. But Angeline could not bring herself to abandon her child. Derrick realized this, and did what he could to make Angeline continue their search for safety. 

Derrick looked Angeline in the eye; " He's gone Angie. He's dead, at least to us. We must leave this place if we're to salvage what we have left of our lives, and family." Derrick shook as he spoke, overcome by so many emotions – the overwhelming pain of his son's loss, the soul wrenching guilt of knowing Darien's loss was his fault, and the ever-present fear for his family's safety. Holding Aurora close to her, Angeline looked at her husband through tears. She knew he was right, he had always been right, but what he proposed she do now was more than what she was capable of. However, it had to be done. She was just about to consent to leaving when Derrick was attacked from behind. 

A huge man, with a crazed look in his eye, clubbed Derrick across the back. Derrick fell hard to the ground, desperately trying to breathe. He screamed at Angeline to run, to save herself, but at first she wouldn't go. Derrick struggled to his feet, only to be beaten down again by the same man, who was surrounded by a few others that had gathered round. Each took a turn at beating him; it did not take long for Derrick to die. 

Derrick's death, however, was sight Angeline had been spared. Soon after the first attack on her husband, women driven mad by Beryl's power swarmed Angeline, trying to tear Aurora from her grasp. Angeline push and kicked them away, then turned and ran, but she was not fast enough. The possessed women ran her down, and began kicking at her, and striking her across the back with fallen branches that had been strewn across the ground. Their blows were fierce, and they forced Angeline to her knees. All the while she held Aurora in her arms, pressed protectively against her chest. Throughout the beating, Angeline sheltered Aurora with her body, but she knew she had to move on. 

Fighting against the many attacks that now rained down upon her, Angeline got to her feet, and ran for dear life. She paid no mind to her surroundings, or her direction, she just ran with all she had inside of her, head bent to protect herself from any other vicious blows. 

Suddenly Angeline found herself alone with Aurora. Miraculously she had made it outside the kingdom's limits. She and her daughter were safe, but Angeline was dying. The wounds she had suffered during the onslaught of attacks within the kingdom had broken almost all of her ribs, had cracked her left shoulder blade, and had left her bruised to the bone. But the fatal wounds were those that could not be seen- the internal wounds. During her flight from the kingdom, one of her broken ribs punctured her right lung. The wound was grave, and as she stood holding Aurora outside of the kingdom, she began to cough up blood, and struggled to breathe. 

On top of the punctured lung, both of her kidneys had ruptured during the beating. The damage done to her was extensive, and Angeline knew it. But before she died, there was one thing she had to do. 

**_Kiaya, can you hear me?_** Angeline spoke to her sister telepathically. Kiaya's response was immediate. **_Angeline I'm here. You are so weak! Why? What is happening?!_** Angeline could sense her sister's rising panic, for she was far too weak to try to block from her mind the inner turmoil she was suffering from, so as to spare her sister. By conveying images of what she had seen, within moments, Kiaya learned of what had happened on Earth, and to the family that she loved. With that knowledge, Kiaya shared Angeline's turmoil. For it became clear to Kiaya very quickly that her sister was far too weak to survive a transport. If Aurora were to make it to the Sun, Angeline would have to die. 

That, however, was a sacrifice Angeline was all too prepared to make. **_This is the only way Kiaya. My beloved Derrick is dead - I know it; my darling Darien is lost to me, and I, myself, am dying. Aurora must live, she must! Please Kiaya, promise me you'll keep her safe. Promise me you'll love like she is your own. I know she'll be happy with you on the Sun, I know it in my heart. Promise me……… _**Angeline's voice grew weak in Kiaya's mind. Fear gripped at Kiaya's heart and soul as she screamed out into the night for her sister to stay with her, not to leave just yet. **_Annngeeelinnne!! Please, stay with me! I can't do this alone! Yes, I promise you! I promise you Aurora will live in peace, and she will live knowing she is loved. I will guard her with my life, I will love her as if she were mine; I promise you sister, Aurora will be happy!_**

Kiaya reached out frantically with her mind to reach her sister, but all she could sense was silence. Knowing not Angeline and Aurora's whereabouts on Earth, without Angeline's combined strength and knowledge, Kiaya would never be able to bring Aurora to the Sun; and to safety.**_ Angeline! _**Suddenly Angeline's voice rang out from the darkness in Kiaya's mind. **_I'm here Kiaya. Thank you. Thank you for your promises. I feel I can now rest in peace….. But before we do this Kiaya, promise me one more thing. Promise me you'll tell Aurora, someday, that she had a mother and father that loved her more than life itself. Speak to her of Darien; remind her how close they were, and how much they loved each other. Tell her that we are forever with her, always by her side, and that should she ever need us, she needs only to seek us out and we will be there._**

Tears streamed down Kiaya's cheeks. She could feel her heart shattering, never to be the same again. **_On my honor as Sun Queen, Angeline, I promise you that. _**Kiaya felt a sudden rush of relief flow through her sister. **_Then let us begin. And Kiaya, I want you to know how much I love you. I'm so sorry now that I did not listen to you so long ago, that I did not stay when you asked me to. There is nothing to forgive Angeline,_** Kiaya spoke softly to her. **_I love you too._**

With those last words, Angeline gathered up her waning strength, and drew a bewildered Aurora into her arms. Angeline knew her daughter had no idea now what was going on; she only hoped someday that Aurora would remember her words. " My precious little Aurora. I'm so sorry my darling! I've failed you so. But know this, my little one, I will always be with you. I love you, and no matter what happens, nothing could ever take my love from you; nothing could ever change that. Live, and be happy, Aurora. And maybe someday, I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done; for what I've allowed to happen to our family." Letting her go from her tight embrace, Angeline looked into her daughter's eyes, tearing filling and spilling out over her own, "I love you Aurora. Always remember that." 

Angeline's voice was barely a whisper, as the pain in her chest became too much to speak. Her vision began to grow dim; her breathing became shallow as she continued to lose blood, externally and from within. She sensed her sister was ready, waiting for her to commence the transportation. Angeline cast her hand out in front of Aurora, so as to direct her power towards her daughter, and not herself. Pouring her very soul into her effort, Angeline began. Her powers reached out and surrounded Aurora protectively. She sensed Kiaya's powers do the same. Aurora began to fade gradually, until there was nothing left of her, or Angeline's powers. Kiaya looked on in grief as her young niece appeared before her, and upon her safe arrival, felt Angeline's life force give out all together. **_ANGELINE! _**Kiaya's mind screamed out. She could feel Angeline slipping away. **_We will meet again………. _**Angeline's voice whispered softly in her sister's mind. Then Angeline was gone, lost forever to those who loved her the most.   
  



	5. The Death and Rebirth of Hope for Those ...

FLP Ch.5 **__**   
**This is kind of a short chapter. Sorry! But hope you like it any how! Remember, Sailor Moon is not mine, and please review!** 

Evening Star   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 5_**   


Kiaya fell to her knees in grief, sobs racking her slender body. Never in her life had she known, or felt such pain. Her heart ached with such intensity that she couldn't breathe. Kiaya knew from that moment on her life would hold no joy, that she would know no peace. Or so she thought, as most do during a time of loss. But fate had not left Kiaya without hope; a hope she was reminded of when she felt a small hand rest softly on her bowed head. 

"Please don't cry pretty lady," a young, soft voice breathed. Kiaya looked up to see Aurora standing over her, smiling down. Her tears ceased as she looked into Aurora's eyes; suddenly she faced a reality her grief stricken mind was not completely capable of grasping. For in her eyes, Kiaya saw no spark of recognition. She saw no tears, no sorrow, and no pain. All of these things, and many more, Kiaya had expected to see. For one so young to lose so much, Kiaya had expected to see in Aurora's eyes a reflection of her own tortured soul. But none of this could be found in the young silver eyes, which gazed down upon her. Kiaya was overwhelmed as utter disbelief, and complete confusion seized her soul. How it was possible was a concept entirely beyond her grasp, but she could not deny it; Aurora remembered nothing. 

Kiaya became almost hysterical. Her tears recommenced, flowing incessantly from her deep blue eyes. How?! How was it possible that she did not _remember? _She grabbed hold of Aurora by both of her arms, shaking her slightly. " Aurora?! Aurora?! Please! Remember! Don't you remember who you are? Why?! Why don't you?!" Her sudden, erratic actions frightened Aurora. She began to fight against the hold this strange, unknown woman held her in. Tears came to her eyes as Kiaya's grip tightened around her arms, hurting her. "Please stop," she begged, "Please! You're hurting me!" 

The sight of Aurora's tears, and her pleas for mercy fought through Kiaya's chaotic mind, and found the last part of her that had yet to be affected by her raging emotions; emotions which threatened to destroy all of the control, and sense she had left. 

Kiaya stopped suddenly as the realization of her actions dawned on her. Looking into Aurora's frightened eyes, she fought to gain control over the chaos that threatened to shatter her very soul. Slowly her mind began to clear, and began to register the events that had occurred within the past few moments. Events that were life altering, shattering, and would forever be with her, haunting her and Aurora- if she remembered. Kiaya enveloped Aurora in a tight embrace, an action that soothed the turmoil within her. She felt Aurora's body tense in surprise and fear, as Kiaya held her close, kneeling in front of her. She put her hand on the back of Aurora's head, guiding her to rest it against her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, my little one," Kiaya cooed soothingly, "I didn't mean to frighten you, and I certainly I did not mean to hurt you. Today I lost someone who was very dear to my heart; that's why I was crying. And through my tears I thought that someone was you. I became so sad when I saw you; I lost myself in my sadness. I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm so sorry for that. But now I've found myself again, and everything will be all right. Please forgive me, Little Star." Kiaya's calming words soothed Aurora, putting her at ease. Happily, she put her arms around Kiaya and said joyfully, " It's okay, pretty lady, I forgive you! Don't be sad anymore, I'm sure you'll find the someone you lost! Just wait! I bet they'll find their own way home!" Kiaya smiled in spite of herself. "I'm sure they will too. In fact, I think I've already found what I was looking for." 

Aurora looked up at her questioningly, " What do you mean?" " What is your name little one?" Kiaya asked cautiously, ignoring her question. Aurora opened her mouth as if she was sure of the answer, but said nothing. A look of confusion crossed her face, as she closed her mouth, stunned. " I don't know my name. I… I don't know who I am!" She looked to Kiaya, panic rising in her voice, tears alighting in her eyes. Kiaya could sense the sudden fear that was gripping her niece. "It's all right, Little Star, don't cry. It's alright if you don't know who you are, because I do." Aurora looked to her, surprised. 

Kiaya knew the damage that would be done to Aurora should she ever remember what happened on Earth. She did not know what had transpired to erase her niece's memory, but decided quickly, for the time, it was for the better that she not remember. "Something very bad happened to your parents, Little Star, and they can no longer be with you. They asked for me to care for you, and I promised them I would. They told me that your name is in fact Aurora, and that no matter what, they love you, and will always be with you." Aurora remained silent, unsure of what to say. Her tearful eyes looked up at Kiaya, and sadly she asked, " But why don't I remember them?" Kiaya held her in her arms once again as Aurora cried. " I don't know, Little star, but you're safe here with me, and with me you will stay." For that moment, they stayed in each other's arms, and found peace within their aching hearts, and wounded souls. 

Suddenly a young, male voice was heard, coming from the other end of the throne room, where Kiaya and Aurora were holding one another. " Your majesty?" Upon hearing his voice, Kiaya stood, turning to face him, and dried her eyes. Aurora, frightened by the stranger within her midst, hid behind Kiaya, peeking out from around her gown to look at the young boy that stood in front of them. 

" Malachite, I would like for you to meet someone. She will be staying with us from now on." Malachite stood intently watching his Queen, waiting for her to continue, when a slight movement from behind her caught his attention. He laid his steely blue gaze upon Aurora, who remained hidden behind Queen Kiaya. When she noticed him looking at her, Aurora ducked back into hiding. Aurora's efforts to hide herself from Malachite's gaze did not go unnoticed by Kiaya, and so to ensure a proper greeting, she stepped to her left, leaving a very frightened Aurora out in the open. "Malachite, I would like you to meet Aurora. Aurora, this is Malachite." 

Aurora made no move to venture closer to the young boy standing in front of her. She looked at him cautiously. He stood about 5 inches taller than she did, with white, shoulder length hair. His eyes were a steel blue, and even for his young age, held much coldness towards the world. He was dressed in a white suit, with a doubled-breasted blazer, dress pants, and dress shoes. From his shoulders, a beautiful white cape, with blue interior lining cascaded down his back. The cape was attached to his shoulders by two smooth, blue gems set in a base of silver. The base could only be seen as a small circle of silver surrounding the edge of the blue gems, one of which sat on each shoulder. Around the edges of his suit, there where blue trimmings, the same color as the gems resting upon his shoulders. 

The positioning of these trimmings was much the same as the uniform he would later wear under the command of Beryl. With the exception that his collar was not left open (see the accompanying disk "Kunzite" for a better understanding). He also wore, on his hands, white gloves. This was, unknown to Aurora, the traditional dress for a Royal Prince of Pluto. 

Seeing her hesitation, Malachite took it upon himself to make the proper introductions. He stepped up to Aurora, gathering the right edge of his cape in his hand. He then drew his hand (with the cape) to the middle of his chest, and bowed before her. Aurora was quite taken aback by his sudden act of chivalry, and looked at him surprised, as he stood up before her. 

Having witnessed the death of his world, and his parents, Malachite had long since closed himself off to the world around him. His life consisted only of his duty to keep the traditions of Pluto alive, even at his age of 7 years. He felt very little, as he had snuffed out the flames of his emotions long ago, so as to spare himself the unbearable loneliness felt by being the last Prince of Pluto. Only Queen Kiaya had been able to touch his life in the smallest of ways, as even the mighty little Prince Malachite could not numb himself to her unconditional love. At times, her motherly attentions even made him smile. Those moments, however, were far and few in between. 

Though as Malachite stood up from bowing in front of Aurora, he found himself looking into her eyes for the first time. He stopped dead, unable to look away. Aurora's eyes were brimming with tears; the fear of being left stranded in front of this stranger known as Malachite was evident in her eyes. Standing in front of him, Aurora looked so small and helpless. Malachite became overwhelmed by the sudden need to protect her, to ensure her that everything was all right; she was safe here on the Sun. Emotions he had long since buried deep within his soul, began to make their way to the surface. Malachite's breath was taken as he realized what stood before him was an angel- his angel. 

Gently he reached out to take her hand in his. At first, Aurora was frightened beyond the capacity to move, but she soon realized this stranger meant her no harm. And as she looked into his eyes as he bent to kiss her hand, she was overcome by a sense of peace and security; she was no longer afraid and knew he could be trusted. As he looked up from kissing her hand, she smiled at him warmly, sweetly. Her smile lit up her whole face, making her eyes shine like the stars in the heavens. Malachite remarked to himself the wondrous color her eyes were. A beautiful, shinning silver, an eye color he'd never seen before. 

Her smile warmed him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt happiness. In return for this precious gift she'd given him, Malachite smiled down at her, as they stood there, looking at each other. Queen Kiaya stood silently by and watched as a friendship was born.   
  



	6. Coming into One's Own

FPL Ch_6 **This chapter is rather long. Hope that makes up for the last chapter being so short! Hope you're enjoying this story so far! Please tell me if you are!** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 6_**

Years went by, as if they were mere whispers in the wind. Aurora grew with grace and beauty- Malachite with strength and independence. For most of her life, Queen Kiaya and Malachite were the only family Aurora knew. Never did she regain her memories of that fateful night so long ago, that had cost her, and Kiaya, everything they loved. Queen Kiaya had been forced to erase from the memory of her people, all knowledge of Aurora, Angeline, and her family. She did so, so as to ensure Aurora would never learn the truth of her family, and the fate they had suffered. Even if Kiaya could not save herself from being hunted with such memories, she would save her niece. 

Aurora grew believing she was an orphan, who at the young age of 5 had displayed great power; a power, which had one day saved the Queen during her visit to the city's Pre-school. From what Aurora had been told, a beam from an old building, being remodeled, had begun to fall with the unknowing Sun Queen in it's path of destruction. Aurora apparently used some unknown power to keep the beam from crushing the Sun Queen. And seeing as how only the Sun Queen possessed power on the Sun, the realization that this little child held such power was a shocking one. 

As she was told, seeing that Aurora possessed such power surprised Queen Kiaya, and puzzled her. Kiaya told Aurora that she'd wished to learn more of her power, and had wished to teach her how to control her powers better. However, when Queen Kiaya came to find out that Aurora was an orphan, with out a home, or a family, this ate away at Kiaya's heart. It was with all the love she felt for all those within her City that Kiaya opened her heart and home to Aurora, taking her as her own. 

Kiaya held true to her word, and as Aurora grew, taught her and trained her to use her powers. Though being trained to better use her powers was not the real reason for her being on the Sun, Kiaya could sense the powerful, magical strength Aurora possessed; a power much unlike anything she'd felt before. For Aurora's power was untamed, and wild. Kiaya soon realized that unless Aurora learned to control her powers better, she could cause someone great harm, including herself. Wild, uncontrolled powers were a dangerous thing. So, she trained Aurora how to focus and control her strength, to manipulate her powers to do her will. The process was long, and arduous, and took many years. It would not be until Aurora was 13 that she would finally come to embrace the destiny laid out for her. 

Kiaya never told Aurora who she really was, not even to her. Aurora grew, as Malachite had, loving Queen Kiaya as their Queen. They honored her, and held the utmost respect for her. They were always formal, referring to her as Your Majesty, Your Highness, and My Queen. Only when they were alone together would the barrier drop, and Kiaya was no longer their Queen, but their friend, their mother, their confidant. That was the way of things, for Kiaya was Sun Queen, and no one loved her more than her two Guardians: Malachite, Guardian of the Sun City, and Aurora, Guardian of the Sun Queen, Protector of the SunStone. 

As children, Malachite and Aurora were as brother and sister. Malachite protected Aurora; he was always there to catch her if she fell, and did all he could to bring her happiness if she felt hurt, or upset. No one teased her – he would not allow it, and never did Malachite leave her when she needed him. 

Malachite was not one to easily make friends his own age. Most thought him too cold and unfeeling. In truth, they were afraid of him. Malachite was so serious and so cold to those around him. Mentally he was far older than his true age, and took on much more responsibility than any his age. It became well known throughout the Sun City that Malachite was the last Prince of Pluto, and that he spent most of his time, even as a child, studying all he could about his people. Instead of being praised for this, Malachite was taunted by the other children, and excluded from most of their groups. Only a precious few ever gave Malachite a chance, and miraculously, befriended him. 

None of that, however, mattered to Malachite, for he had Aurora. Together, they did everything. As children, they played in the beautiful Royal Gardens; Malachite shared with her his knowledge of Pluto, and when Aurora was old enough, they were schooled together in the Palace. But their most favorite past time of all as children, was horseback riding; a past time which they would enjoy far into their adult years. For while Malachite himself was quite learned in the arts of horseback riding, even at the age of 7, only Aurora had a horse to call her own - a horse named Firewalker. 

Kiaya had been shocked that first night after Aurora's arrival. She had put Malachite to sleep in his own room, and Aurora to sleep in a guest bedroom. Ensuring that the children were safe and a sleep, Kiaya went to walk alone in the Gardens, attempting in vain to rationalize what had occurred, and to bring some order to the chaos reigning in her heart and mind. Coming to a stone bench deep within the Gardens, Kiaya sat, exhausted, with her head in her hands. Silently she wept, pouring out onto the ground all the misery and pain she'd suffered, and for all she'd lost. She'd not been aware of how long she'd sat there, but had been awaked from her state of turmoil by the sound of a soft whinny. Looking up Kiaya faced a phantom, for there in front of her, nibbling carelessly at the grass underfoot, was Firewalker. 

For as long as she lived, Kiaya never understood how Firewalker had ever survived the massacre on Earth, or how he'd ever made it to the Sun. Angeline had spoken to Kiaya frequently of the horse born with Aurora's mark of the Star. Both sisters had attempted to discover the significance of Firewalker, and his meaning to Aurora, but had failed. All Kiaya knew that night, when she discovered Firewalker, was that his purpose for being on the Sun was to be with Aurora, and with Aurora he was. The next morning, after both Malachite and Aurora awakened, Kiaya presented Firewalker to Aurora as a gift for her becoming a part of her life, and Malachite's. Since that day, the two were inseparable, just as they had been on Earth, just as they were always meant to be. 

Malachite and Aurora had spent many hours riding upon Firewalker's back, through the Gardens and around the city. Aurora would always take the reins, with Malachite riding behind her. At any time they could be seen together, riding Firewalker, playing in the Gardens, or even playing through out the Palace. Though Malachite spent much of his time studying the traditions and ways of Pluto, in his efforts to keep them alive, he always found time for Aurora. Even as children, Aurora was the only one who could make him smile. He found life and love in Aurora; with her he felt whole, he felt he belonged. But the most precious gift she gave him was that with her, Malachite no longer felt alone. The loneliness that had burdened his soul since the death of his parents and his world was lifted from his shoulders in Aurora's presence. Because of this, he could always be found at her side. 

Though Malachite was very young when his parents died, their memories, and his memories of Pluto were still very alive in his mind. When Aurora arrived on the Sun, she was five years old, and Malachite, himself, was 7 (both are around these ages when I speak of 'as children'). Queen Kiaya saw to it that when they were younger their rooms were close to each other, so should Aurora ever become frightened in the night, she would have Malachite to go to. And went to Malachite she did, but never for the reason Kiaya had intended. After saying good night to her Queen, Aurora would always slip into Malachite's room, and curl up into bed with him. There, she would beg Malachite to tell her stories of his family: of his mother and how she would tuck him in at night, and of his father, and of the things he would with Malachite when he could spend time with him. She begged him to tell her of his brothers and sisters, and of all the family traditions they up held. It got so that Aurora would not sleep until Malachite told her a story, but he never denied her. Telling her those stories seemed to bring his family back to life again, if only for a moment, and he delighted in it. At first, he did not understand Aurora's urgent need to know of his family, but soon realized it was because she had no memories of her own family. Aurora could only imagine a life with a family, and did so with the help of Malachite and the stories he'd tell. Kiaya lost count of the times she woke to find Aurora curled up along side Malachite, in _his _bed and not her own. 

Time continued it's inevitable march onward, however, and Aurora and Malachite grew older. By this time, Malachite was between the ages of 11 and 12; Aurora between the ages 9 and 10. And yet still, they were almost, always together - the best of friends. However, even Malachite had friends at this point, as did Aurora. This fact brought with it the reality that not all of their time was spent together. Though this did not stop Malachite from making it clear to all of his friends (or at least the few that he had) that Aurora was out of bounds. None of them, in his eyes, were good enough for her, and whenever another boy from outside their group of friends dared to look at her, Malachite was the first to intercede. He would not allow one guy near her unless he was sure the young man's intentions were honorable, and that he would treat Aurora like the princess she was- to Malachite at least. 

Aurora herself, never minded Malachite's over protection of her. Malachite had always been a big brother to her, someone who protected her. And even now that they were friends, Malachite was still the one to protect her. Besides, she'd never cared for any of the guys who'd come after her. She knew that if she had, all she would have had to do was say the word, and Malachite would have accepted him. That was just how their friendship worked. Aurora came to Malachite for everything, from telling secrets, to getting advice, and even to share fears with if the need arose. Whenever things went wrong between her and her friends, he was always there to comfort her. They were by all definitions, the best of friends. 

Aurora, on the other, was forever trying to get Malachite to go out with her friends; all of which had the biggest crush on him. But Malachite was training to become a warrior, and thought little of going out with girls, let alone any of Aurora's friends. For as he grew older, Malachite's training, and studying intensified; so he had precious little time to spend with Aurora and his own friends, let alone date anyone. This fact he made Aurora aware of time and time again, though she'd still remained persistent. 

Aurora's training with the Queen also intensified, as she grew older. After her daily studies (in which she excelled), Aurora would remain in the Palace with Queen Kiaya, training for hours so as to learn how to use her powers with precision and accuracy. Though they seemed almost out of control, like wild magic. Aurora struggled to control her powers to complete even the simplest tasks. Queen Kiaya worried, for someone who was born with such power normally was born with the instinctive knowledge of how to control it- but not Aurora. To master the skill of using her powers, Aurora had to work hard and diligently for years. After most of her sessions with the Queen, Aurora was left disheartened, even with the Queen's constant praise and reassurance that she was coming along wonderfully. It would be at times like this that Aurora would need Malachite the most. He, in turn, would do all he could to bring to her face a smile, and would say all he could to give back to her the strength to keep trying. Normally he succeeded by surprising her on her way out to the Gardens. 

The Gardens was their sanctuary away from life, if they ever needed it. If one was searching for the other, they could always be assured to find them in the Gardens. Everyday after Aurora's training, Malachite would make a point of hiding behind one of the many rose bushes throughout the Gardens. He would step out in front of her when she was not looking, and put before her eyes the most perfect white rose he could find. The sight of the white rose always brought such joy to Aurora; the white rose was the symbol of the love, and friendship shared between her and Malachite. Even when they'd been small, Malachite had always made a point of giving her a rose, just to show he cared, and was thankful that she was a part of his life. And though she would be tired, upset, frustrated, and on the verge of tears for thinking herself a failure, that one rose seemed to take all burden from her. It gave her heart a moment of respite and her mind the chance to calm itself. Malachite would then smile down upon her, with his eyes shinning, and would walk with her throughout the Gardens as she poured out to him all of her pains, fears, and frustrations. Talking to Malachite always gave Aurora the strength to carry on. 

As time passed, Aurora grew into a young lady of twelve years, and Malachite a young gentleman of 14. It was during this time of their lives that things began to change between them. Malachite began to see Aurora for the stunning beauty he'd always known her to be. She was no longer his little sister, or his best friend; she became something far more. Aurora, in turn, began to see Malachite as someone more to her than as a brother or as a friend, but as someone for whom she cared greatly. With time, Malachite and Aurora fell in love. 


	7. The Trials of Love

FLP Ch.7 **Just to warn you, this chapter is a little sappy! ;0) Oh, Sailor Moon isn't mine, so please don't sue me!** 

Evening Star   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 7_**   


The changes between them, at first, were subtle, and almost unnoticeable. Malachite's hands would linger on Aurora's own whenever their hands would touch. Aurora began asking Malachite to accompany her on late night walks through the Gardens. Malachite began leaving white roses on her pillow in the morning, before he would leave to begin his daily training. In early evening, as the 'sun' would set, and the Palace would calm itself to a quiet murmur, Malachite would stand beneath Aurora's balcony, and call out for her to join him on a horseback ride through the Gardens, which Aurora's balcony overlooked. 

The times, however, when their growing affections for each other were most obvious, were during the Palace Balls; a celebration held by Queen Kiaya simply to enjoy the beauty of living. All were invited. And standing diligently by their Queen's side would always be Malachite and Aurora. Both were well loved by the people of the Sun; they were looked upon as the Queen's own children, and were treated with the utmost respect. The young girls were always attempting to win the attention of Malachite, while the boys were equally eager to attain Aurora's. However, the two only had eyes for one another. And when it came to dancing, no others were as well learned in the art of ballroom dancing as Malachite and Aurora. It was remarked on several occasions that when they took to the floor, it seemed like magic. Everyone within the ballroom would stop, if but for a moment, to watch as they danced across the floor. Malachite would hold Aurora as if she was but a whisper of wind, too fragile to hold tightly should she slip away, lost to him forever; and Aurora would set her eyes, unwavering, upon Malachite's own as if it was only she and he on the dance floor. To watch them left no question that they were greatly in love, an inevitable truth that was all too foreseen and welcomed by Queen Kiaya. For on Aurora's 13th birthday, Queen Kiaya betrothed Aurora and Malachite to each other. 

The announcement of their betrothal to each other came as shock to Aurora and Malachite, for while the worlds around them knew all too well the feelings they held for each other, they had not truthfully admitted it to themselves. Nor did they have the chance, for they were immediately overwhelmed by the people of the Sun, who were all too pleased with the arrangement. Everyone wanted to see the happy couple together; balls, feasts, banquets; all were constantly held in their honor. Aurora and Malachite did not have but a moment between them that was just for them. Their presence was always needed somewhere throughout the Sun City, from small school and group functions, to citywide celebrations. The constant attention came at a price however; slowly the relationship between Aurora and Malachite became strained. They ceased to walk to together by 'moonlight' in the Gardens, and when they danced, it was purely perfunctory; there was no love, and no feeling-the magic was lost. 

No one seemed to notice the distance that was building between the two as the weeks wore on; no one noticed at least, until Malachite had his fill of having his feelings aired to the City, and simply walked away. He left after an argument with Aurora, one of many which had occurred after the announcement of their betrothal. Both had been tired from the many functions they'd had to attend that day, and began taking out their weariness on each other. After Aurora put in the last, hurtful word, Malachite stared at her, turned away from her, and walked out of the Palace. 

For days he was not seen of, or heard from. Queen Kiaya was beside herself, taking full blame for his disappearance. She realized too little, too late that she had forced too much on Aurora and Malachite, and worried incessantly if she would ever have the chance to make right the wrong she'd committed against them both. Though, Queen Kiaya was not the only to feel Malachite's loss, or to stay up at nights, unable to sleep because of the worry that tore at her heart. Aurora felt all too well Malachite's absence. She, in turn, blamed herself, believing it was her hurtful words that had driven him away. Slowly realization dawned; Aurora began to see just how much Malachite meant to her. Her heart and soul cried out for him to return, and for the first time in her life, Aurora felt loneliness. 

She was frantic to have Malachite return to her, though at the same time she feared it. For she knew all too well the damage that would be done, should she come to find out that he did not love her, as she loved him, in return. At nights she would stand out on her balcony, hoping and praying that she would hear his voice calling out to her, to come join him in the Gardens. But for many nights, Malachite's voice was not heard. For two weeks, not a trace of him could be found on the Sun City. Queen Kiaya had every able body out in search for him, but to no avail. She never thought they would find him any ways; Malachite was a warrior- the best on the Sun. If he did not want to be found, he wouldn't be. And he wasn't, until one fateful night when his voice was heard, calling out to Aurora from the darkness beyond her balcony. 

" Aurora," his voice came softly. So softly at first, she thought she was imagining his voice. "Aurora, please come here, we have to talk." Looking down in surprise and sudden hope, Aurora saw Malachite walk out of the darkness below her. " Malachite!" she whispered loudly, as tears of hope and happiness alighted in her eyes. Her heart cried out, happy to be free of the pain it had so silently endured the past few weeks. "Malachite, where have you been? Why… why did you leave me?" Though Malachite could not see her eyes, he knew from the sound of her voice that she was near tears. The idea that he was causing her pain wounded his soul deeply, and he quickly sought out words in his mind to put her heart at ease. " Please my love, just come with me. There is much that must be said." **_My Love?_** Aurora thought. Without another word, she slipped silently off of her balcony and through the Palace to the Royal Stables. There she removed Firewalker from his stall, bridled him, and mounted him, deciding to ride him bareback. As she was about to lead him out of the Stables, Malachite came up in front of them. She stared down at him, hardly breathing, fearing the worst. But the look he held for her in his eyes was soft and loving, and without a word, he walked up along side Firewalker, mounted him and settled himself in back of Aurora. She could feel his warmth as he sat behind her, and shivered ever so slightly as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. Neither spoke as she lead Firewalker out of the Stables, and in to the Gardens. 

Nor did either speak as Malachite silently guided Aurora throughout the Gardens, pointing her in the direction he wished her to take. Aurora was slightly aware that where he lead her was to a part of the Gardens she'd never ventured to. The Gardens were vast, covering much of the land behind the Palace. They held beautiful flora, indigenous to the Sun City alone. Lifetimes could be taken in the exploration of the Gardens, and yet, still not all would be discovered. How many mornings, as the 'sun' would rise, had Aurora watched the grand splendor of the Gardens unfold before her, and yet, she knew not where Malachite was now taking her. For an hour they continued on that way, Malachite silently leading, Aurora silently obliging. By the light of a full 'moon' hanging high in the night sky, they reached their destination. 

The flower, and fruit bearing trees, and the flower bearing bushes gave way to a clearing, dressed in silver, illuminated by the moon. At the far edge of the clearing, ran a stream, one born in the northern altitudes of the mountains bordering the Sun City. The stream was one of many sources used by the Palace, as the path it had carved into the Sun City's soil guided it to pool beneath the Sun Palace. Yet, it was not the stream Malachite had guided Aurora here to see, but what had been built over it. The stream itself was 6 feet wide, and over it had been built a low, arched bridge, 8 feet in length. Low railings, similar in style to most seen on stairs, graced the sides of the wooden bridge, which shone silver in the moon's light. The flora surrounding the clearing seemed almost protective of the small bridge, as it had long ago closed off all paths leading to it, ensuring its isolation, ensuring its secret would be kept. Aurora now understood why Malachite had forced Firewalker through such thick forestry. 

Upon sighting the bridge, Malachite dismounted, and turning to Aurora, extended his hand to help her down. She refused his hand, bringing both legs over to Firewalker's left side, the same side at which Malachite stood. Her feet never touched the ground; Malachite came up to hold her waist as she attempted to slide gracefully to the ground beneath her. Catching her in mid air, Malachite held her startled gaze silently as he slowly, softly lowered her feet to the ground. For a moment in time, there they stayed -Aurora looking to Malachite questioningly, Malachite looking to Aurora knowingly; hands wrapped softly round her waist. For more than an hour, not a word had been spoken between them and the silence remained still, as Malachite lead Aurora to the middle of the bridge. Once there, he began to speak. 

" Aurora, forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you." Malachite's voice was soft as he spoke, and though he dared not touch Aurora now for fear of her anger's retaliation, his eyes held her gaze steadily, lovingly. "Nothing made sense anymore. It seemed we stayed together for the sake of the people and not each other. But this time I've spent away from you has been spent in turmoil. Every night I watched you stand on your balcony, waiting for me to return. Everyday I thought only of you, of what you were doing, of what you were thinking - of what you thought of me. But, I could not return. I needed time alone, to think, to get a better understanding of what was going on between us." With those words, Aurora's eyes widened, though clouded quickly with anger. "Then why did you not return sooner!? Have you any idea what you've put me through!? The worry, the panic, the fear for your safety; even if what I suffered means nothing to you, what of our Queen!? She's not found a moment's peace since you walked away from us. She blames herself, saying it was her failure to see what her actions were doing to us that pushed you away. She's loved you as her son since the moment you came into her life, and you just left her, to suffer alone a mother's fear of losing her child!" Aurora's words cut deeply into Malachite, leaving him bleeding from wounds that could not be seen. 

He'd been angry, frustrated, and confused. He'd always been one to keep quiet his emotions, but once his betrothal to Aurora had been announced, the most sacred of his emotions were exposed the very worlds around him. The vulnerable position that placed him in unnerved him. He had to leave, so as to grant himself the time to come to terms with emotions he was ill equipped to handle. He looked down at her now, yelling at him, releasing all of the pain he had caused her; pain she'd kept hidden until now. The silver moonlight reflected off of her pale blonde hair and illuminated her eyes of silver, which now almost seemed to glow, lit not only by the pale moonlight, but also by the fire burning bright within them. Oh, how he loved her; how he'd always loved her. He'd known this even before he took his leave of absence. But now he was more certain then ever that for him to live his life, and live it well, he needed Aurora; he needed her to love him, as he loved her. 

Aurora continued her raving; she was too hurt, too angry to calm herself to listen to what Malachite had to say. Though she felt her words were falling on deaf ears. **_Why does he look at me so? What is it that I see in his eyes? Love, pain, ... or hope? Can he not see how hurt I am, how angry? _**Aurora grew more frustrated as her mind asked more questions to which she did not know the answer. She looked at Malachite now, and had to force herself to remain angry. How beautiful he was standing there, the moonlight casting a pale glow across his face. An aura of light seemed to radiate around him as his hair, now beyond shoulder's length, and cape billowed softly in the wind, catching the moonlight, reflecting it back to her eyes. His eyes seemed alive; no longer the dull, metallic blue she'd grown accustomed to, following the weeks after their betrothal's announcement. Their sharp, blue steeliness had returned; they were full of luster, illuminated from a source deep within him. 

No longer was Aurora aware of the words escaping her lips, for her mind was else where, reliving the past. Malachite had always been strong; his strength was what drew her to him. He had always been so much more than the typical male; he took responsibility for every action he made, he was serious and dedicated, loyal and just. Even at a young age, Malachite had been more a man than any other Aurora had ever known. His very presence demanded respect and obedience from those around him; he had the ability to strike fear into the hearts of others by merely meeting their gaze. It was well known throughout the Sun City that Malachite, Last Prince of Pluto, was a force to be reckoned with. Now he stood before her at the age of 15, his training as a warrior almost complete, making him the most powerful warrior on the Sun-and he was being nothing more than the typical male. He'd run away because he was _afraid_! The very thought renewed within Aurora the fire of anger that had slowly begun to reduce itself to glowing ambers. The light shone again in her eyes as she began, anew, her irrational raving at Malachite. 

A small smile graced his lips as he looked down upon her, love radiating in his eyes. Aurora's presumptions were correct; her words were falling on deaf ears. For he heard nothing, nor saw anything, save for the Star shinning before him. He raised his hand to meet her lips, and gently, he traced their outline barely touching her skin. Aurora was silenced, amazed at his actions, amazed at the intimacy of his touch and what it implied. He looked at her, drawing his eyes away from her lips. Within them Aurora saw forming a question and with her own eyes she answered. His hand moved to the left side of her face as he drew nearer to her. He hesitated for only a moment, as if to give her the chance to stop him if she wished; she did not. 

At the moment their lips touched it became clear to them both that this had been destiny's plan all along, and neither fought the fate that had been set out for them. They were meant to be together; it had been written in the stars long before their births, and no longer did either deny their destiny. The kiss itself was gentle, soft and sweet. It was truly love's first kiss. There they stood, with Aurora held protectively within Malachite's embrace, their hair being blown softly around their faces by the gentle breeze that blew throughout the small clearing. Malachite's cape billowed quietly behind him; the moon's light highlighted every one of their features. And there on the surface of the crystalline stream that flowed beneath them were their reflections, which reflected off the stream's surface as clearly as a mirror image. 

There was only one witness to this fulfillment of destiny, a witness that stood silently by in the shadows, unnoticed by the two lovers standing upon the bridge. He looked on in knowing admiration, pleased that the two lovers no longer chose to fight fate. Wishing to grant them a moment alone, he turned to leave. He whinnied softly, the star on his forehead shinning brightly, as if to shine it's light upon the unknown future which awaited the two standing upon the bridge. 

* * * 


	8. The Birth of a Star

FLP Ch_8 **This chapter as a little more excitement in it than the ones before. Hope you enjoy it! And please review!** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 8_**   


Over the next year, many happenings came to pass in the lives of the beloved children of the Sun Queen. Malachite's training was drawing to an end; the time was coming at hand that he would finally become a true Warrior of Pluto. Aurora's training, however, was truly only beginning. 

For years, Queen Kiaya had worked on training Aurora to learn how to control and manipulate her powers; her training had commenced at the young age of 5, yet still even at the age of 13, Aurora's powers were erratic. Everyday after her academic studies, as Malachite would train, so would Aurora. Queen Kiaya worked in vain to help her niece, for wild powers were dangerous, and if they were left untamed, deaths could result. Aurora would grow frustrated at each passing day, for no matter how hard she tried, her powers would simply not bend to her will. She felt frustrated at herself, at her incompetence, and her inability to do what seemed to come so easily to those around her. Watching Malachite succeed and advance in his training only worsened Aurora's condition. She began to feel she was unequal to him, that she did not deserve him; that she was not good enough. A small part of her in fact, had always felt that way. Malachite was after all a prince, and she was no more than an orphan, who'd once saved the life of the Queen. Even with his training incomplete, Malachite was the strongest warrior on the Sun. Yet, what was she? Her inability to answer that question angered Aurora. But the power she possessed was great, and its existence could not be ignored. So, diligently, Aurora kept at her training. Yet, it was not until she lost all hope did she finally come to realize her true importance. 

The training session involving her and the Queen was drawing to an end for the day, a training session that as of yet, remained unsuccessful. Kiaya had been working hard with Aurora, trying to teach her how to focus her energy, and release it upon a certain object in the room. Never did her powers harm its target. Malachite, who had completed his training interval for the day, came in search of Aurora. Upon finding her, he kept himself hidden, so as to permit himself the chance to observe her progress. Never had he been a witness to Aurora's training; it had not been permitted. Now he could see what drove his beloved's spirits to such depths. He watched as she struggled to complete even an easy task, and questioned himself as to why it was such a struggle for her. Seeing her to be on the verge of tears, Malachite shed the cover of the shadows within which he had been hiding, to comfort Aurora. 

He never got to her. Her eyes fell on him the moment he shed his cover, and their look stopped him. Hopelessness, despair, self-disgust, anger, complete frustration, all swirled within her eye's silvery depths. Standing only a few feet behind his Queen, Kiaya was not yet aware of Malachite's presence. Her attention was focused on Aurora, and the internal struggle her niece was battling against. **_I've done this. I've pushed her too hard,_** Kiaya spoke softly to her self. For there Aurora stood in the center of the Throne Room, eyes closed shut against the world, tears escaping through their tiny slits, fists clenched tight at her sides. She shook as she tried to control the sheer force and intensity of the emotions rampaging through her body. Neither of the other two occupants in the room spoke, for fear of the repercussions. 

It was then that Lady Destiny decided it had come time for Fate to make its journey, once again, to the Golden City of the Sun. In the Center of the Throne Room of the Sun Palace a Star was born, shinning brightly against the darkness of self-doubt, which threatened to extinguish it. Queen Kiaya and Malachite were held spellbound as they looked on at Aurora; for there shinning on her forehead was the Mark of the Star. Its ruby red light cast a pale glow throughout the throne room, and seemed only to shine brighter as Aurora's emotions intensified. A voice was heard; but only by Aurora's ears. The voice was of one she did not know, and found herself struggling to identify. The voice whispered to her three words, one command. And upon doing so, the voice left as quickly as it had come. 

Suddenly Aurora looked up, truly seeing Queen Kiaya and Malachite for what seemed like the first time. The aforementioned onlookers began to look on with more ease, as the chaotic emotions that had shown in Aurora's eyes began to dissipate. In their place was left knowledge, confidence, and determination. Aurora now knew what she must do. Casting her head down, as if to press it against her right-shoulder, and closing her eyes, Aurora spoke assertively the first word. "** Imperial!**" Turning her head up to the Stars, eyes opened, the Mark of the Star sending a star shaped beam of light up to the heavens, Aurora spoke the second word. "** Star!**" Then bowing her head down once more in front of her chest, and closing her eyes, Aurora spoke the last word, completing the command whispered to her by an unknown voice. "** Power!**" 

Ruby red light exploded throughout the Throne Room, forcing Malachite and Queen Kiaya to shield their eyes against its intensity, as Aurora's transformation ensued. The star on her forehead was the key to her transformation; she used no magic wands or brooches as the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon, for Aurora was more powerful. The power she possessed to transform came from within her; a power destined to make her a Solitary Soldier, destined to make her fight alone. 

Straining against the searing light, Malachite was witness to Aurora's transformation. The star upon her forehead seemed to become as liquid, and from it came a beam of stardust. The star itself splashed, and rippled upon the star beam's exiting, the beam being diagonally pointed at the front end exiting the star mark, and straight along the upper edge. Yet from the straight edge down, the beam trailed off into stardust, leaving it to fall sparkling to the ground around her. The beam shot high into the air in front of Aurora, then fell back, and began to circle round her. As it did so, the stardust trailing from the beam fell upon Aurora and took shape. First earrings could be seen, consisting of three pearls hanging down, finished with a small star. The beam continued to circle lower, and from the stardust was formed a choker round Aurora's neck, a star set in front. As the beam continued circling lower still, a sailor soldier uniform was formed upon Aurora's body. As the star beam circled her legs and surrounded her feet, high-heeled shoes took their proper place. Yet her entire uniform remained the color of the stardust- ruby red. No other colors were present. 

All the while Aurora stood perfectly still, her head bowed, arms spread ever so slightly at her sides, so that should you consider her head the top point, and draw an imaginary line horizontally between her hands, she formed almost a triangle. Her feet and legs remained together, and hovered just above the Throne Room's floor. Finally the beam reached its place in front of Aurora's feet, and in the instant that it did so, a grand explosion resulted. Kiaya and Malachite were once again blinded as a second explosion of light ripped through the Throne Room. The edges of the blast were of a ruby red, while the center was of silver. When the light faded, Aurora stood suspended, still in the air, yet now her uniform held color. Her shoes were of a glittering ruby red, as were the bows of her uniform gracing her front and the small of her back. Her skirt was of glittering silver, as was her sailor uniform's collar. Her choker was of the same silver, though the star adorning the choker's front was of a glittering ruby red. The pearls of her earrings were cream in color, as most pearls, and the star hanging from their ends were as the star adorning her choker. Within the center of her front's bow was held a silver brooch, upon which was engraved within the silver, the mark of a five pointed star. Her uniform varied from that of the Moon's Sailor Soldiers in only one way- Aurora wore no gloves reaching to her elbows. Aurora's arms were left bare, the nails of her fingers glittering brightly with a polish of ruby red. In the end, all that remained to appear was Aurora's tiara. 

For but a moment Aurora remained still, suspended in the air around her. Then silently and swiftly she raised her hands above her head, crossing them one in front of another at the wrists, one wrist's side against the other's. Her hands were arched back, forming a parabola shape, and were brought down in front of her star mark. There she held them as her tiara took shape upon her brow. The tiara itself was silver, with intricate leafless, curving vine-like designs engraved into its surface. The mark of the Star solidified into a star shaped, ruby red gem, which was three-dimensional to the tiara; it stood out, and was not simply a two dimensional mark within the tiara. 

Upon the completion of her tiara, Aurora swiftly brought her hands out to her sides, at the position they were in during her transformation. She extended her left leg forward slightly, widening her stance, and stood proudly. " I am Sailor Star!" she proclaimed proudly to the astonished witnesses in the room, " and for the Honor of Love and by the Power of the Sun, you _will_ be destroyed!" 

Kiaya was the first to regain her composure, for she was Sun Queen, and had mastered long ago the art of controlling her emotions. " Congratulations Sailor Star. I do believe your training with me has come to an end, would you not agree?" Kiaya smiled lovingly at Aurora, pride radiating from her gaze. Sailor Star met and held her Queen's soft, loving gaze. For a moment in time Aurora seemed far older than her years, as she stood proud and strong in front of Kiaya, her eyes reflecting great thought and wisdom. The moment then passed, as quickly as it had come, and bowing deeply, Aurora came to a kneel in front of Queen Kiaya. Bowing her head, Sailor Star made to her a pledge. 

" By the power of the Stars, I give to you my life's pledge. I vow to honor you, and protect you from all harms, which may seek you out. I pledge to you my unwavering devotion and loyalty; but above all, I give to you my love… my trust… my respect. I take it now to be my duty to be your Guardian, to sacrifice my life so you would live; _if _you will have me, Your Majesty." Aurora did not raise her head to look at her Queen, as she believed she had no right to be so bold; but if she had she would have seen much love and pride in the teary eyes of her Queen. " Rise Sailor Star," she commanded softly. Aurora stood, looking into the eyes of her Queen. Shocked was she at what she saw, but Aurora retained her serious composure. " It would be _my_ pleasure Aurora to have you as my Guardian; of course I will have you." And with that she enveloped Aurora in a tight embrace, crying softly into her hair, for finally Aurora's destiny was taking shape, finally she was becoming the magically powerful young woman Kiaya had always known she could be. 

Malachite stood to the side, and was paid little heed by the two embracing women in front of him. But he was not offended, for their apparent disinterest in him permitted him the chance to look lovingly upon Aurora, allowing the awe he felt for her wash over him. He had been held spellbound by her transformation, his mind struggling to grasp the full beauty of it all. He was certain he had never seen Aurora look more beautiful, as much of an impossibility he thought that to be. He never thought she could do something to make him love her more, and yet she did. The sheer joy she felt coursed through him, and he knew, that no longer would her soul be cast into such levels of despair as he had seen, again. 

Aurora and Kiaya broke free from their embrace, and after ensuring all was well with her Queen, Aurora turned to face Malachite. She looked to him hesitantly, unsure of what his reaction would be. Softly she walked up to stand in front of him. Looking into his eyes she lost herself, suddenly filled with such a strong love for him she could hardly draw breath. In his eyes was shinning the purest of love, joy, and pride for her she had ever seen. In truth, she knew not what she had feared so, but now looking to him, her heart grew calm and her breathing commenced once again, for suddenly she knew all was right and well throughout the cosmos. 

Never did the two break eye contact. It was now Kiaya's turn to stand quietly by, as the two young lovers seemed oblivious to any other worlds outside of their own. They stood not a foot apart, facing each other, yet still Malachite found room to bow to Aurora, drawing his left hand across his waist when doing so. Aurora was startled by his actions, and stared at him with wide eyes as he moved to stand straight before her once again. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and upon sighting this, Malachite could no longer restrain himself. In one fluid movement he held her in his arms, and held her lips lightly, at first, with his own. Then his kissed deepened as Aurora relaxed from her initial shock, and fell in to return his kiss. Time stopped, only to start again as Malachite slowly, gently broke their kiss. He kept his head close to hers, moving it ever so slightly to whisper into her ear. " I love you," he whispered softly, " I love you for all that you are, and all you have become. Be proud, my Star, stand tall and be proud, for you have proven yourself this day to be the greatest of Warriors- Sailor Star!" Drawing away, he kissed her lips softly then stood back to see more clearly her face. Tears had come to her eyes and threatened to fall. She smiled at him, her tears spilling over as she laughed softly, blushing fiercely. " Thank you," she whispered loudly enough so only he could hear, " and I love you." "I know Star," he responded, " I know." 

Star. Little did Aurora know then, but that would be his name for her from then on. She would come to live only to hear him say that one word, as if it were an eternal declaration of his love for her. In a way it was, as only Malachite would call her by that name. Star. 

* * * 

  



	9. A Ball In Honor of Star

FLP Ch.9 **_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 9_**   


The entire Sun City came to know of their Queen's new Guardian. A grand ball was held in Sailor Star's honor, with all the inhabitants of the Sun coming from a far to pay homage to the new found powers of the one they recently declared the Star Princess. Part of their minds seemed to remember vaguely having once bestowed upon someone else such a title, but as quickly as the vague memory came, it passed, lost in the great oblivion of their minds. Of course no one had ever be named Star Princess before, for no one had ever bore the Mark of the Star before Aurora. Or so the power of the Sun Stone had led them to believe. 

Kiaya had worried greatly at the return of Aurora's mark. As strong as her joy and pride had been, it could not be out done by the nagging fear that Aurora's memories would return. Never, in all the many years Aurora had been on the Sun, had her Mark shone. It became apparent to Kiaya that with the loss of her memories, so were lost her powers. It was with the return of Aurora's powers that Kiaya feared her memories would return as well. But they did not, and Kiaya's relief was great. So great in fact she spared no expense for the ball she held in her niece's honor, dressing her in the finest silk that could be found on the Sun. 

Upon hearing news of the ball to be held in Aurora's honor, Malachite began to make preparations of his own. Not many had thought the Prince of Pluto held much interested in the fine arts; or at least, that he had any talent for them. In most cases, they were correct. Malachite had never been much of an artist, yet his mind was creative. He could not play an instrument, or read music, though many _had_ complimented him on his voice for song. It was with this in mind that he went to the Palace's greatest Music Composer and Songwriter, with words to a song he had written in honor of his love, Aurora. For while Malachite knew the words he wished to be spoken through the song, he could not write the music. By the nightfall before the Ball, the song was finished and the orchestra began to prepare for its performance. 

Everyone attended. Foods, music, drink, and laughter filled the Palace. Queen Kiaya sat upon her throne, enjoying the happiness of her people. Many would come to speak to her, telling her of their children, their businesses, or their farms. Kiaya would listen intently, loving that her people made her such an important part of their lives. She was dressed in her ceremonial gown, and Malachite, standing at her side beside the throne, wore his traditional Plutonian Prince uniform. Aurora had yet to arrive. And oh, how desperately Malachite wished she would take haste; he was becoming more over whelmed every moment she was not with him, over whelmed with many different emotions. His wish did not go unanswered. 

The trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of the guest of honor. The room fell silent; all looking to the grand archway which acted as the entrance into the ballroom. There stood, within the archway, an angel. No one moved; no one spoke. Aurora's Star was shinning brightly upon her forehead. Her hair was down from its usual bun, and ponytail. It cascaded down her back in golden, silvery waves, curling slightly near the ends. The curls that graced the sides of her face remained in place. 

The dress she wore was unlike any the Sun had seen. 

The dress was sleeveless and strapless, yet had an off the shoulders cuff (much like the one of Princess Aurora's dress in Disney's movie The Sleeping Beauty). Yet this cuff was of glittering silver, and sparkled as the light touched it. The rest of the gown was white, and fitted snuggly around her bust and waist. At her waist was a 'belt' of glittering ruby red stars, which circled around her waist, forming a pointed V at her front. From the belt down the gown flowed as Princess Serenity's, loosely and flowing, appearing as hers had, to be of two layers, one coming up shorter than the other. (See the picture below for better understanding for the dress's bottom.) 

Upon her feet where the daintiest high heeled slippers, sparkling silver in color. Aurora was absolutely breath taking. For a moment no one moved, being able to stare at her only in awe. Malachite finally broke the spell by leaving Queen Kiaya's side, and walking up to take Aurora's hand to keep her at his side. After his swift movements, everything returned to what it had been- a celebration full of life and love. 

Leading Aurora to Queen Kiaya, Malachite noticed Aurora's hands were shaking ever so slightly. Her looked down at her, her shoulders and arms bare, her nails sparkling with the most interesting of ruby red polish, and smiled. **_She's nervous being the guest of honor _**Malachite thought to himself. Aurora had never enjoyed being in the spotlight as she was now. He stopped her progress towards the Queen, holding her close to him. She looked up into his eyes quizzically, and was about to inquire about his actions when his lips silenced her own. That she was not expecting but did not deny him. " How beautiful you are, my Star, shinning so brightly as you are now." Aurora blushed at Malachite's words, further adding to her beauty. " I feel as if I'm on display! I don't feel comfortable in this dress. It seems that everyone's eyes are on me!" Aurora protested temperamentally. Her patience was running thin. She had never wanted the ball in the first place. 

Malachite chuckled softly, one of those rare moments he showed his human side. "Well, Star, you're beautiful none the less," Malachite smiled down at her. In all of her years, Aurora had never realized her beauty. "Dance with me, my lady?" Malachite asked, teasing her gently. "Of course brave knight," Aurora accepted his hand with grace and a smile. Leading her out onto the dance floor, the orchestra began to play upon Malachite's signal, a song never before heard. Malachite and Aurora began to dance, Malachite sweeping Aurora around the dance floor, the indoor pool of water skirting the outside of the Ballroom reflecting their images in the 'moonlight'. Their movements were fluid, graceful, each lost in the eyes of the other; Malachite with a small smile playing across his lips. This made Aurora curious, and she began to listen to the new song the orchestra was playing. Listening to the words, Aurora soon realized the song had been written for her; written for her by the man holding her in his arms as they danced across the Ballroom floor. 

The song playing was the song High (sung in our modern times by the Lighthouse Family). Tears alighted in Aurora's eyes as the lyrics were played out, sung by the most talented vocalists on the Sun, listening as Malachite's heart felt words were sung out for all to hear. In the years to come, this song would become their song, a testament to their love. The Ballroom was filled to capacity, and all 500 000 guests stopped a moment to watch the young lovers dance by. Queen Kiaya sat upon her throne, looking on with love, respect, and admiration at her children. In her heart she prayed to the Sun Stone to forever ensure that they were kept safe, and that should danger ever threaten their lives, or their love, that they be able to face that danger together. But Kiaya was one for premonitions, and some how she knew, even as her heart spoke the words, what she asked was too much - that it would never come to pass. 

The songs final notes faded into the night as the song came to an end. Malachite brought their dance to an end, and their thoughts back to the world around them by bowing in front of Aurora as a sign of respect. Gently he kissed the back of her hand, then escorted her to Kiaya's side. There they stayed for an hour or more, Aurora and Queen Kiaya speaking quietly to each other and the people that came to speak to them. On occasion Aurora would accept a dance from elderly gentlemen, only those whom she'd come to know from her time upon the Sun, and from having seen at many of the past celebrations. 

Though before the evening was half over, Malachite could no longer stand to share Aurora, and bending over, whispered for her to join him on the balcony. 

Taking her hand in his, he led her out onto the terrace. Very shocked was she to find Firewalker bridled and awaiting them below, his reins tired loosely around a bush's limb. Aurora looked to Malachite questioningly, realizing suddenly that he'd planned all of this. Yet there was one discrepancy. " Malachite, my love," she spoke, turning to him, " I can see now all that you have done for me on this night, much of which I will never forget, but" she giggled softly, " how do you expect us to get down?" The Ballroom's terrace was two stories above the ground. Aurora began to laugh harder, all the while trying to keep quiet. Malachite looked to her with an expression of mock hurt upon his face. " You doubt me Star?" Shaking her head, and stifling her laughter behind a hand, Aurora shook her head. "Of course not!" she spoke brokenly between giggles. Suddenly she found herself rather hyper, and Malachite's every move, every expression seemed so funny to her. "Then trust in me," he said seriously. Wrapping his arm around her waist to support her weight, Malachite effortlessly jumped from the terrace, landing without a sound upon the grassy carpet below. His movements had been so sudden, Aurora had had little time to react, and only when her feet were upon solid ground once more did she allow her shock to become known. 

"Malachite! How….when did you learn to do that?" Malachite chuckled softly to himself, "It's been part of my training for a while Star." Motioning to Firewalker, Malachite extended his hand to Aurora and said, "Shall we?" Accepting his hand with grace, she replied, "We shall!" Mounting Firewalker the two stole into the night, heading for a little bridge, deep with the Gardens. 

* * * 


	10. Realizations

FLP Ch_10 **This chapter is _very_ long, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I don't take credit for Sailor Moon, but Sailor Star is mine, so please don't take her with out asking me first. Thanks for having read my story this far, I hope you like it. And if you do, please review! Hehe, I ask that alot don't I? Oh well! ;0)** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 10_**   


During the times of old, it was believed that when one came to realize their destiny, a star was born in the heavens, shinning brightly for all to see; to stand as a reminder of the destiny that has to be fulfilled by the one left to fulfill it. Such a star was born on the night of Sailor Star's realization; it became the first star to be seen at nightfall, and the last to be seen at day's break. It was large and full, a guiding point of light for all to see. Its place in the heavens was just to the right of the moon, casting its silvery glow. Yet this star held one characteristic that kept it apart from the rest; this star's center would flash ruby red. This burst of color would last if only of a moment, yet it was enough to distinguish it as Aurora's star. 

Malachite and Aurora had first noticed it the night Aurora had become Sailor Star, as they stood upon their bridge looking to the stars. It was the same star they looked to now, standing as they had then, silent within each other's embrace. But this silence was not right, this silent was strained; Malachite could feel it. Something was not right. As if sensing Malachite's realization that things were not as they should be, Aurora broke away from his embrace to stand by herself in the moonlight, leaning against the bridge's railing, watching the water flow beneath it, her skirts billowing softly in the light breeze. Malachite stood warily by waiting with unease for what he knew was coming. 

Looking at Aurora now he barely recognized her - how old she looked. Her faced was draw and pale, her mouth set in a firm line. Yet it was her eyes that showed her age, an age far beyond her physical years. No spark, no internal fire lit them from within, making them come alive with silver flames. No love of life or joy were reflected from their depths, only weariness. Aurora could always construct the perfect mask to hide her feelings, but her eyes gave her away; her eyes revealed how tired she was, how old she felt. This was no physical exhaustion; it was the exhaustion of the spirit. _Something_ had been plaguing Aurora's mind, and Malachite knew if he bided his time, and let Aurora come to him, the demons that had been hiding in the deep recesses of her mind causing her such grief, would come to light. 

Quietly, as if she were talking to the stream itself, Aurora spoke barely above a whisper, " Malachite, I'm no Guardian. I'm not _ready_ for this." Aurora refused to look at him, keeping her eyes on the water beneath her. Hearing his silence, she continued. "You have been trained as a Warrior. You have a level of skill I could never hope to possess. If there is anyone who should be Guardian, it is you not I." Aurora's voiced wavered ever so slightly as she tried to reign into control the gut wrenching fear, anxiety, and absolute worry that had been consuming her for days. Who many nights had it been now? 5? 6? That she had spent lying awake at night, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing, since she had made her pledge to honor and protect her Queen? How long had it been since last she ate? Aurora couldn't remember. She shook now, telling Malachite what she was. She had kept it all so tightly locked up inside of her, that as much as it was destroying her to keep it there, it was hurting her more to let it out. Her life would never be as it once was, and that frightened her. Aurora did not like sudden change. Though through all of the chaos her mind had put her through these past few days, Aurora came to know one fact with absolute clarity; she had taken on a responsibility, had been bestowed a privilege she had no right to. Now, she had to find a way to make right the wrong she had committed. She continued. 

"My powers are still so foreign, still so unknown. How could I possibly hope to protect our Queen? I know I asked for this, but I asked in haste." Turning to face Malachite, she held his steady gaze with what she made appear to be confidence; Malachite knew better. " I'm stepping aside. I want you to be Kiaya's Guardian." 

**_There_**, Aurora breathed to herself, **_There, I said it._** Malachite continued the silence for a moment longer, his face set in stone, unmoving; but his eyes, his gaze was gentle. Moving to stand in front of Aurora, he put his hands on her upper arms, turning her slightly so they were facing each other. "Star," Malachite spoke softly, knowingly, "I could no more be Kiaya's Guardian than you could be Sun Queen. Whether you believe it or not Aurora, you were born for this task; you were born to be Guardian." Aurora turned her head away with his words. He was obviously telling her something she did not want to hear. " You must have faith Aurora: faith in Destiny, faith in Queen Kiaya; but most of all Aurora you must have faith in yourself. Only you will have the power to protect the Queen if danger should threaten her, only you are powerful enough. But you must give yourself time. Your powers will make themselves known when they are needed, do not rush them; do not rush yourself." 

Aurora sighed, almost impatiently; as if what Malachite spoke of was something she'd already told herself. The obvious ineffectiveness of his words made Malachite cock his brow, and hooking his finger under Aurora's chin, forced her to look at him. "Where did this come from Star?" Malachite asked, his tone light, yet confused. "You've seemed fine all week, and so aglow with happiness this evening. If fact you were ecstatic upon discovering your powers, and Kiaya's acceptance of your request for Guardianship. In the name Pluto, Star!" he spoke, now almost exasperated, "what happened to change your mind so?" 

" Fear, Malachite" Aurora spoke softly into the wind, not daring to look at him, "I became afraid. I suddenly became aware of all that being Guardian pertained to, and I realized I am not suited for it." Turning away from him again, Aurora covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I've been worrying about this for many days, and many nights," her voiced sounded strained, tired, and so very defeated. In a barely audible whisper she added, " I just haven't mentioned it until now." 

Malachite exhaled loudly, looking at Aurora. Her faced was somewhat turned away from him, looking into the forests that lay around them. Tears were visible brimming in the corners of her eyes. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her. Kissing her on her cheek, he rested his head up against the side of hers, his mouth just above her right ear. " You should've come to talk to me Star." 

" You should've noticed something was wrong before now, Malachite," Aurora whispered in return, though there was no malice in her voice. " You're right," Malachite admitted in defeat, "I should have. But why do you insist on hiding your problems away from me?" His voice was low, his tone soft and pleading. With a slight laugh, Aurora replied, "You're one to talk." Malachite laughed softly in return, " Yes, I guess I am." 

Recognizing that this was a problem only Aurora could find a solution to, Malachite tightened his embrace around her shoulders, whispering into her ears one last vouch of confidence. " I believe in you Star, I know you can do this. With time, you will gain the knowledge and control over your powers you need to succeed in being Guardian, and you will realize your destiny. You were made for this, and you will do your Queen and City proud." " How can you be so sure?" Aurora questioned him. " Because I have faith in you Star; because I believe in you," Malachite whispered into the night. 

Aurora smiled inwardly to herself, and for the first time in a week, she felt her body and spirit relax, felt her mind put at ease. She felt his strength wrap around her as if it were a tangible thing, like a security blanket protecting her from harm. And she wondered as she looked to her star in the heavens, as she drifted off in his arms, as her mind gave in to the sleep it had long since deprived itself of, how his words could hold such power over her; how they could give her such comfort.   
  
  
  


* * * 

  
  
  


With Malachite's infinite strength and support, over the remainder of the year, Aurora's powers developed greatly under the watchful eye of Her Majesty, Sun Queen Kiaya. Through learning to focus her energies to strike down a target, from channeling her own anger and frustration, Aurora learned not only her full strength, but also the ways of her powers. 

One of Aurora's most powerful attacks became known to her when Kiaya had a mock scenario set up without Aurora's knowledge, a scenario which had the Queen's life threatened by an intruder. Aurora, fearful for Kiaya's life, and unknowing that it was a mock set up, attacked the poor, unsuspecting man with all she had. Raising her right leg, and bending it at the knee, Aurora crossed it in front of her left leg, while simultaneously raising her arms, crossing them in front of her at the forearm. Aurora then forcefully brought her foot down into contact with the floor. At the same time, with equal forcefulness, she brought her arms to her sides, away from her body, her hands spread wide. Once her foot made contact with the floor, a powerful, cylindrical beam of golden energy surrounded Aurora, shooting for the sky ( This beam is very similar to the one that surrounded Venus when she called upon her Love Chain Encircle Attack). The force was such that her hair was blown upwards, with her skirt doing the same. The light from the beam was intense, causing both the 'intruder' and the Queen to shield their eyes against it. The beam held its place around Aurora, even as she raised her hands to the heavens. 

With her arms and hands extended upwards towards the heavens, she crossed her left hand in front of her right, (with both hands still spread wide) creating almost a pattern of a multi pointed star. The fingers of her right hand could be seen between the spaces of her left hand (should someone have been standing in front of her), perfecting the 'star pattern'. Her thumbs pointed in opposite directions, her hands still spread wide. Having crossed her hands in such a fashion above her head, Aurora swiftly and surely brought her hands down in front of her chest, arms extended parallel to the floor. Her hands moved away from their previous position, separating almost entirely, their only remaining connection being her thumbs, which were crossed over each other at the knuckle, finger tips spread wide, directed toward the 'attacker'. Directing her attack at her hapless victim, Aurora's voice boomed through out the Throne Room, " SUN BEAM BURN!" 

Her pooling energies formed a glowing sphere of golden energy around Aurora's hands before releasing themselves in the form of a powerful, golden beam. Aurora was certain the intensity of her powers would be far more than enough to destroy the man threatening her Queen, yet the beam passed straight through him, not harming him in the least. Aurora was stunned, the man hired by the Queen was frightened half to death, and the Queen stood pleased, looking on between Aurora and the 'intruder'. " That will be all Henry, thank you," said Kiaya, dismissing the man. Looking asif he was about to faint, Henry nodded his head, bowed before his Queen, then walked slowly, very slowly, from the Throne Room. Aurora turned on Kiaya. 

"Kiaya, you _knew_ about this?!" 

" Yes, Aurora, I did," Kiaya spoke, almost flippantly, " I needed to know something, and now I know it. Your powers can obviously harm only those who are evil. Those who are pure and good can not be harmed by your powers. Which is why Henry was not harmed by your attack," Kiaya spoke, while smiling to herself at the look of astonishment on Aurora's face, " By the way, nice attack." 

"I can't believe you orchestrated all of this Kiaya! What if you'd been wrong!? That poor man could've been killed!" Aurora was nearly furious. She stood in front of Kiaya, looking her in the eye, her jaw set firm. She did not like not being unaware of what was going on around her. " I knew I was right. There was no risk to Henry. Besides, I had to find some way to force you into action. I realized only then would you learn how to call upon your powers. I am surprised however at the intensity of your attacks. You're more powerful than I'd thought Aurora," Kiaya added, almost as a side note. Aurora was floored at how casual Kiaya was being about all that had occurred, but decided it best to not question her Queen any further. Cocking her eyebrow, and shaking her head, Aurora could only wonder if Malachite would believe her when she told him about all that had happened.   
  


Though Kiaya agreed to no more mock set ups, Aurora's training continued, through which she discovered the final three aspects of her new life as Sailor Star. She came to know, through visiting sick children with the Queen, that she had the ability to heal. By calling upon **Star Twilight Magic**, her powers would magically induce sleep, sending the victim into a state of unconsciousness while they healed. Aurora became aware, that by enveloping the victim with a glittering pink aura, her powers protected the victim from further harm while they slept. The aura would gradually fade as the healing process came closer to completion. The victim would awaken several hours (or days, depending on the severity of the injuries) later, fully rejuvenated. 

Aurora also came to know her second attack, which, though not as powerful as the first, was still powerful in its own right. Aurora called upon this attack using the command **Starlight Incineration! **Her physicalmovements required to call upon this power were quick, and fluid. Throwing her hands out and down to her sides, with her fingers spread wide, Aurora would begin calling out the command. In continuation from the initial hand movements, Aurora would loosely bring her hands together in front of her, one in front of the other, hanging loosely at the wrist, by swinging her arms in an almost semi circle fashion starting at her sides, and ending in front of her. During these actions, Aurora still kept her arms extended down at her sides. She then would snap her wrists upwards so that her palms were facing forward, her hands in the star pattern position, as they had been at the beginning of her Sun Beam Attack. Keeping in this position, with her feet spread wide, three continous streams of silver fire, wound together as if like rope, shot from Aurora's out stretched palms aimed directly at her target; a target, that had it been polluted with evil energies, would surely have been completely destroyed. 

Aurora's final surprise concerning her powers came while training one day, outside in the Gardens. Having had discovered all of her own personal powers, Aurora began the grueling task of learning to control them; all of them- even her powers of transformation. Like many of the days on the Sun, this day was beautiful, with the sun shinning, the wind blowing softly; far too beautiful to keep Firewalker locked in his stable. So Aurora allowed him to stay outside with her in the Gardens during her training. Turning her head to the sky, she began her transformation, all the while thinking, strangely, of Firewalker. Finishing her transformation, Aurora turned to him. A look of confusion crossed her face. **_He stays away from me, _**Aurora thought, **_does he not recognize me? _**It occurred suddenly to Aurora that she had yet to be around Firewalker transformed, and attempting to make him understand, called out to him. " Firewalker, to me!" she commanded, than stopped herself. Never had she used such a command with Firewalker before, and was confused as to why she would use such a command then. She got her answer. 

A bright, ruby red light flashed in the corner of her eye. Looking up, Aurora stood dumbfounded as Firewalker began to transform. The Star on his forehead glowed, and from it shot a beam of ruby red stardust; just like, it occurred to Aurora, hers when she transformed. The beam circled around Firewalker; first his head, then moving down his neck to circle his back. In doing do the beam left a trail of stardust which took the shape of first a mask and reins, then of a saddle. 

Firewalker's build then became larger, more muscular; he gained the build of a Draft Horse. His hooves turned to gold, and rearing up on his hind legs, finished the transformation by bring his front hooves down forcefully upon the ground. On making contact with the ground, an intense flash of golden light emanated from his hooves, momentarily blinding Aurora. When the light faded, Firewalker transformed stood before her. Aurora stood by cautiously, unsure if the animal that stood before her could be trusted. 

Firewalker stood many hands higher than he had, with a mask covering most of his face. His Star could be seen on the mask, in the center of his forehead, where it had been before. The mask itself was silver, trimmed around the edges in glittering ruby red. The sides of the mask took on the shape of a fire's flames, and the reins were a continuos strand of silver, five point stars, each connected to the other by their points. The saddle and saddle blanket were silver just as the mask had been, with the blanket trimmed long the edges with glittering ruby red. ( Pictures coming soon.) His eyes lost their pupils, being only a glittering blue in color. His mane and tail took on the shine of the stars above, glittering brightly in the afternoon sun. 

Aurora stood watching him, wary. Her fears were soon soothed, however, when a deep, calm voice echoed throughout her mind; Firewalker's voice. **_You need not fear me Aurora, I will not harm you. It is I, Firewalker, your Guardian. As it was decided, as it will be, I am here to guide and protect you. Let down your guard Aurora, I can be trusted._**

Aurora stood spellbound by the voice in her mind. Her brows raised in surprise, her face motionless, Aurora's eyes reflected the utter wonder and shock she felt. Aurora shook herself, her shallow breathing deepening. Getting a grip on herself, Aurora opened her mind to Firewalker, becoming almost over powered by his strong presence in her psyche. Never had she thought something like this was possible. She had a telepathic link with her horse! Her friend and beloved pet that she'd known since her memories began. **_This is not possible_** Aurora shook her head, more at herself than Firewalker. Feeling her heart rate lessening, Aurora chided herself, **_For the love of the Sun Stone Aurora! Horses can not talk!_**

Firewalker laughed to himself, only the way horses can. **_It is possible Aurora. While I'll agree with you, most horses in fact cannot talk, I, we, can. I can hear your voice no matter where I am, be me in this universe or the next. All you have to do is call my name, and I will hear you- I will come; for no one can hear me save you. _**He looked to Aurora; he knew by the look in her eye, and her expressionless face she was considering what he was telling her. She knew he was no threat; she could tell that much through the bond they shared. She just hadn't quite gotten her mind around it all yet. **_Do you believe me?_**

Aurora considered his question before answering, choosing her words carefully. "Yes, I believe you. But forgive me, I just don't know you yet. I realize you are Firewalker, but you've changed; drastically," Aurora said sarcastically, adding, " It will take some getting use to." **_Fair enough,_** Firewalker agreed, **_though while you 'get used' to me again, why not come for a ride with me to the bridge. That always seems to relax you. _**His final comment upset Aurora slightly. She didn't care much for a horse knowing her so well. **_Yes_**, she agreed with herself, **_this will take much getting used to. _**Hesitantly, she walked up to Firewalker and mounted him. Taking the reins in her hands, she made the command using the muscles in her legs for him to walk on. Bobbing his head, Firewalker warned her, **_Hold on! _**Aurora was taken aback. "Hold on? Why….." She never had the chance to finish before Firewalker heaved himself upwards, taking to the sky. **_My one power, my one gift, is the gift of wingless flight_**, he explained to her. **_Do not fear, I will not let you fall._**

Aurora held fast to Firewalker, her arms holding tight around his neck. Her heart was racing, her whole body tense. Slowly she looked down, struggling to get a hold of herself once more. Firewalker seemed to be _running_ on air! He ran as any horse would with land beneath their hooves. Yet, there was only air beneath Firewalker's. Closing her eyes, Aurora rested her head against Firewalker's neck, opening her mind to him once more. And there he was, comforting her, soothing her now suddenly raw nerves. Aurora forced her mind to think logically, and found she knew by instinct she was safe. Taking a deep breath, she sat up straight in the saddle, took hold of the reins, and rode her horse without fear.**_ This feels right_**, Aurora thought absent mindedly to herself. **_Yes, it does_**, Firewalker answered back. Aurora started, though quickly got herself in check once more. She was not used to having her thoughts answered, though she felt she could come to rely upon the closeness she felt between Firewalker and herself. Reaching over, she ran her hand down the length of his neck repeatedly, patting him lovingly. " I'm glad we agree," she smiled, "Now, let's get home. We have a lot of explaining to do. The bridge can wait." **_As you wish, Princess, _**Firewalker responded as he changed his direction, **_as you wish._**


	11. The End and The Return

FLP Ch_11 **This chapter is pretty much all for Malachite, so if you're a fan of his, I think you'll like this one! And the next one too, which will have all to do with him again. Hope you enjoy!** 

Evening Star   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 11_**   


The sight of a horse taking to the sky, running amongst the clouds, though at first a shock, became almost commonplace upon the Sun City. Queen Kiaya had been most impressed, and, looking back, realized what Firewalker's connection with her niece had meant all along. His sudden reappearance on the Sun after the massacre of Aurora's family finally made sense. 

Firewalker's power, however, worked to better the lives of Malachite and Aurora, opening up entire new worlds to them. New traditions began. At night, while the City slept, Malachite would venture beneath Aurora's balcony, beckoning to her. Aurora, laying awake in wait, would go to him, standing above Malachite on her terrace. Upon sighting him, she would transform, calling Firewalker to her. With his arrival, Aurora would leap from her balcony, coming to rest upon Firewalker's back. Running on the wind, they would swoop down, and with the help of Aurora's extended hand, Malachite would mount Firewalker as well, behind Aurora. 

From there the couple would ride with the wind around the City, circling the protecting Border Mountains, which guarded the edge of the Sun Stone's force field around the City. They would fly to the Sea of Light, with Firewalker lowering himself in the air to the point where it seemed they ran on water. These were carefree times for Aurora and Malachite, happy times, where they could enjoy the freedom of their young lives. There were many inhabitants of the Sun City, who unable to sleep, had heard the joyous laughter of the young lovers, or had seem them riding their magical stallion across the sky. Seeing Aurora and Malachite made the people happy, as it seemed to them all was well within their City when Firewalker rode the wind, bearing the two on his back. 

Another tradition was also begun and up held by the two, a tradition known only to them, and one very dear to their hearts. On many occasions, it was not the sights of the City that were their destinations during their midnight flights. It was instead, a bridge, found deep within the Gardens. There Malachite would hold Aurora in his arms as they silently gazed at the stars, their eyes coming to their Star time and again; a Star born with Aurora's fulfillment of her destiny. This place had become their sanctuary, a place known only by them. Here no other worlds could touch them; here they were most happy together.   
  
  
  
  
  


Time, though, waits for no one. On Malachite's 16th birthday, history was made. The Last Prince of Pluto finished his training, and in doing so, became the Last True Plutonian Warrior of the Universe. The completion of his training was known by no one, save the Queen, and Aurora. For only they had been present when the Powers of Pluto took Malachite as one of its own; only they had been present when Pluto sent to Malachite a sword, The Sword of Pluto. 

Destiny was a well-known visitor to the Sun City, and in the early dawn, when the sun was just peaking over the horizon and the morning mists had yet to clear, Lady Destiny returned. With the dawning of the day of his 16th day of birth, Malachite, shrouded in the mists of morning, said his final prayers. Kneeling down on his right knee, head bowed in respect and in of honor of his ancestors, with his left arm drawn across his chest, fist pressed against his right shoulder, Malachite spoke his final admonitions. None were witness to this act, save the Sun, the tress, and the mists of the forest. His training was complete, after 12 long years. He'd stolen away during the night to greet the sun rise with Firewalker as his aid; Aurora's horse he may have been, but Malachite and Firewalker were old friends. 

Leaving the forests that morning Malachite felt at peace with himself. He knew he had done his family, his planet, proud. Through him the Empire was living on; he was accomplishing his life goals. Malachite returned to the Sun Palace with the Sun at his back, casting its golden light upon the waking City. The morning air was fresh, new and sweet, cleansed as it had been by the night's coolness. Flying high through the sky, Malachite felt alive; alive and free. He smiled a smile of contentment that rarely ever graced his lips. He had faired well. 

The Sun shone in through her terrace windows, proclaiming with gentle persistence that morning had dawned, and it was time to awaken. Aurora groaned to herself. In her opinion, it was still far too early. Yet as she opened her eyes, she knew the Sun knew her too well, creating as it did such beauty it knew she could not resist. Her room was vast, and made mostly of white marble; her terrace windows were graced with soft, white silk sheers - her canopy bed posts were decorated with much the same material. And with the fresh morning air awakening her mind to the coming day, and the breath taking sight of the sunlight reflecting and shinning throughout her room enticing her out, Aurora's battle against the Sun to sleep in just a little while longer was lost. Smiling happily at the new dawning day, Aurora walked out on to her balcony, looking out over the Gardens as the Sun rose. The Sun sparkled on the leaves of the Gardens, caught within the morning dew. It made for a spectacular sight. With the wind blowing through her hair gently, Aurora returned to her room, preparing to dress before going on to breakfast. Today did promise to be a day of wonders. 

The sky was clear that day, with not a cloud to be seen. Kiaya stood amongst the rose bushes within the Gardens. The Rose - a gift Derrick had always given her sister, Angeline. Kiaya remembered the vast bouquets he'd have sent to the Palace. Their scent would fill the halls, and could be smelled everywhere. Kiaya always found that standing here amongst the roses gave her strength; brought her sister nearer. A rustling of leaves drew Kiaya's attentions back to the present. Turning her head slightly to the left, Kiaya watched as Sailor Star walked into the clearing in which she stood, Firewalker transformed coming in behind her. The Sun shone off of Sailor Star's uniform, making her, in every sense, a star walking through the heavens. Sailor Star walked up to stand beside her Queen. With a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Sailor Star inquired, "When will he be arriving, Majesty?" 

An equally small smile tugged at the corners of Kiaya's rose red lips, "Oh, I'd say any minute now," she replied, her tone soft. "Well," Sailor Star said pointedly, but could not hide the laughter in her voice, "I wish he'd hurry up about it!" Neither could deny their excitement. Both had known of Malachite's pre-dawn travels to the forests to begin, and in his mind end, the ceremonies necessary to perform before he could claim right to the title Plutonian Warrior. But Kiaya knew there was more to it than that; it had come to her in her dreams. All she need do was ensure Malachite's presence within the Gardens that day. Destiny and Pluto would see to the rest. 

Though within Kiaya's heart, a darkness dimmed the brightness of the day's promised happiness. Oh, but it had been long, hard 12 years. Kiaya knew, knew all too well what the past 12 years had held. She knew what even Aurora did not; she knew truths Malachite had wanted to keep Aurora from, spare Aurora from. Kiaya remembered, as a shiver past through her body, the nights of agony, the screams of a soul dying. She had healed the wounds Aurora knew nothing of; the deep lacerations, the broken bones – the bones shattered beyond recognition from within. 

Malachite had fought apparitions conjured up from the depths of his mind. Mostly they were the ghosts of those who had killed his parents; it had been these apparitions he'd seen as he pushed his body and minds beyond all limits. But at times, he fought against himself, the weakling he thought he had allowed himself to become. Malachite had called out to the Gods and Goddesses of Pluto who were responsible for her Warriors, keeping them safe, and helping them to train. Though Pluto may have fallen to powers of evil, that evil could not destroy her Gods. They lived, and protected their young prince. 

To an innocent onlooker, it would seem as though he'd fought merely against the air. But it was their powers, the powers of the Gods of Pluto that he had fought against; it was their powers which had nearly destroyed him, punishing him if he made even the smallest of combat errors. And, oh, how they would punish him; oh how they would give him no other choice than to fight when he was wounded, half dead, for fear of dying without honor all together. 

The visions they created within his mind, pushing him to lose control, testing him, were enough at times to nearly drive him mad. The hours he had been forced to study to keep ahead of them were unreal. They had been relentless, those Gods of Pluto. Even when Kiaya had interfered, throwing her body over Malachite's to protect him, they had still pushed him onward. Even as a child. With a sword in hand, Malachite fought against an enemy he could not see. He had suffered, felt great pain, been pushed past all limits. But in the end, Malachite became a Warrior unlike any other, so highly trained was he in the art of honorable Warrior combat; using not only his sword and strength and swiftness of body, but also strength and swiftness of mind. 

Shuddering, Kiaya's mind returned slowly to the present. Her eyes had gone some time starring off into the past, and now she closed them, a small tear escaping as she did so. How he had survived it, she did not know. She had seen them break his spirit, his very will to live, pushing him, throwing at him all things possible for a future enemy to use against him; all things possible for this enemy to try and bring him down with, to defeat and destroy him with. Kiaya lost count of all the many times she had begged Malachite to step down from his training; there was nothing dishonorable in doing so - but he would not. He swore for the sake of Pluto, he would see it to the end. And by the Gods, he did. They had trained him in the art of war, of strategically thinking. They had trained him in the art of hand to hand combat, with a weapon, and with no. Through pain and punishment they had taught him all he needed to know, and now there was not one soul in this universe or the next who had the power to stop him. How did he survive, she did not know – or did she? 

The presence at her side was undeniable. Turning her head so as to see her better, Kiaya looked to Sailor Star, she looked to Aurora. Kiaya knew very well how Malachite had survived, had found the strength to carry on; he had found it in Aurora. Aurora had known Malachite had suffered because of his training, but he never told her how much. He wanted to save her from that reality. He didn't want his pain to blanket her light, dim her love for life, which he thrived on so much. When he walked out of his training rooms (which were more like cells), and way from his training, he left all of the pain and darkness behind; and walked straight into Aurora's light. Her love for him healed the wounds Kiaya's power could not, and she knew that was what saved Malachite, that was what had kept him alive all those years. 

Now it was over, only to start again. Kiaya prayed to the Sun Stone to grant her strength, and prayed that someday Aurora and Malachite might find it in their hearts to forgive her, her trespasses. Kiaya continued to pray as Malachite walked into the clearing, unknowingly about to embrace his own destiny, as he had seen his true love do so many times before. 

Sailor star stood anxious, awaiting Malachite's arrival. She wanted to see it, the peace that undoubtedly filled his eyes, the light that all those many hard years of suffering had extinguished. Both Malachite and Kiaya believed Aurora hadn't known, but she had always been very aware of what her lover suffered through. She had heard his cries of pain echoing throughout the night, heard them until she felt she would never be able to deafen her ears to them. When he would hold her at night, as they stood upon their bridge, with his arms wrapped so tightly about her as if he believed that to let her go would mean losing her forever, she knew; she knew he was suffering. Aurora lived knowing she couldn't help him, couldn't save him from the pain – only he could do that. But oh, the nights, at times, had been long ones. 

Malachite's room had long since been moved from being down the hall from Aurora's. He now resided in the Southern Tower, the one tower of the Palace, which gave its occupants a clear, panoramic view of the City. Aurora's room faced North, and therefore had been known as the Northern Tower, until the presence of Sailor Star became known. At that point the Tower became known as The Star Point Tower. Yet even with that distance between them, Aurora could still hear Malachite at night, lost in the nightmares of fretful sleep. She would go to him, transforming when the option was open to her, stealing away through the darkness of the corridors when it was not. 

She would always find Malachite the same as she had so many times before, trapped within the realms of sleep. His skin would be covered in a cold sweat, his brow would be drawn tight in anguish, and his body would be in a state of unrest, tossing and turning, sometimes violently. He would mutter words, threats, and pleas to unknown, unseen assailants. To look at him caused Aurora such heart break that it was almost painful to be there in the room with him. But she would stay, sitting at his bedside, drying the sweat that chilled his body, whispering to him words to sooth his tormented sleep. And she would sit at his bedside and cry, pouring out her heart to his dreams, hoping to bless him with even a moment's peaceful sleep. Her calming touch always went to still his sleep, and dispel his nightmares. And when his breathing calmed, and his heart beat slowed, when Aurora was sure the demons of the night would not return to prey on him further, Aurora would leave Malachite's room; only to return again when she was needed. Yet for all those years he suffered, Malachite never knew Aurora stood watch over him at night, helping him to fight the battles he was not strong enough to fight alone. 

Sailor Star's breath caught as Malachite walked into the clearing. She swore everyday he could not become more beautiful, more handsome than before, but he always managed to find a way. And there it was, in his eyes - the light, the happiness. He walked as if the weight of the world had been taken from his shoulders. He stopped, realizing the audience he had. Smiling, he walked over to Kiaya, and taking her hand, kissed her on her cheek, whispering words of thanks for only her to hear. Then he turned to Aurora. She smiled at him, her eyes shinning, and he returned her smile. How Aurora loved that smile, and walking to stand closely beside him, she took his hand in hers. Oh, she had known all that Malachite had attempted to shield her from. She might not have been aware of the tactics of his training, but she had been more than aware of its effects. Her heart's pain finally found relief in knowing, now, it was all at an end. 

Regarding the two women of his life with humor in his eyes, Malachite addressed them both, his voice deep, "Would either of you like to explain why we are here?" Aurora only smiled back at him, leaving the explaining up to her Queen. No explanation was needed. 

Malachite looked questioningly to his Queen, awaiting her response. Without warning, a bright, white light shone from behind him, distracting him. Bewildered, then suddenly wary, Malachite turned – only to come face to face with an apparition from his past thought to have been lost to him forever – but never, ever forgotten. Suspended in the air, surrounded by a halo of pure white light was the Sword of Pluto. Malachite stood, barely breathing, his heart rate rapid. Rarely had anything in his life ever taken him by surprise, but this he did not see coming. The Sword of Pluto was a mark of Royalty, its power commanded and controlled only by the reigning Monarch, or Monarchs of Pluto. He had thought the Sword to be long since destroyed, but for it to be here now could only mean one thing. * * *


	12. The Birth of a Warrior Prince

FLP Ch_12 **This is where everything from last chapter comes together. Enjoy!** 

Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_**   


**_Chapter 12_**   


The Throne of Pluto was not one gained through being the first born, as like with many Kingdoms and Empires throughout the Silver Millennium. To earn the right to become King or Queen of Pluto, the children of the reigning Majesties were forced to do battle against each other, and the Warriors of Pluto who'd proven themselves to be amongst the best within the Empire. These Birthright Ceremonies were held once all of the children of the Royal Family became of age. Through these ceremonies, the child to prove themselves as being the greater Warrior of all his or her siblings, the one to be of the most honor and purest of hearts would win the right of inheriting the Throne of Pluto – and the Sword of Pluto would be theirs. 

The Birthright Ceremonies were not mock battles, set up to entertain the viewing public. They were battles of war, life threatening and perilous. The worlds around them considered the Plutonians to be barbaric, yet this was their way. The children of the Royal Family were not forced to fight, they chose to do so. For while those who lived beyond the borders of the Empire could see only a savage battle, where young adults who loved each other as brother and sister were forced to fight for their lives against each other, the people of Pluto saw salvation. The ceremonies _were_ necessary; even the King and Queen, though heart broken as they were always to have to watch their children fight, knew it had to be done. It was the only way to ensure that the powers of the Glacier Crystal, and the Empire, fell into the hands of one who was just. It was for the safety of the Solar System, if not the Galaxy. The Glacier Crystal was the third most powerful force of our System, with its powers being very nearly equal to that of the Moon Silver Crystal – though not quite. If its powers were to fall under the control of one who was evil, combined with the deadly force of the Plutonian Army, all of hell could threaten to be unleashed. These ceremonies prevented such disasters, regardless of how barbaric they may have seemed. 

Yet gazing up at the Sword now, Malachite questioned how it was at all possible. There had been no Ceremonies held, no way for him to prove his worthiness to be the future King of a long dead Empire. He himself had seen the Sword, with the Glacier Crystal set within, be destroyed as his father had called for more power than the crystal was capable of giving – the complete exhausting of its powers caused the Sword and Crystal's destruction, and indirectly, the death of his parents. So how could it be that it was here now? Malachite's mind thought quickly, trying to find an answer – he could not. 

Oh, how it hurt him to see this Sword after so long. Being faced with it now brought to life all of the pains of his past - pains Malachite had labored for so long to abolish from his mind. His heart ached at the sight of it, hurting him to breathe. Finding his voice, he spoke to his Queen. "Kiaya, explain this," Malachite spoke low, his tone nearly threatening, his voice rumbling deep within his chest. Sailor Star stood unmoving, unnerved by Malachite's obvious, rare anger. Never had she heard him use such a tone with their Queen. Suddenly she became wary of the weapon held suspended in the air above her. Kiaya, however, seemed unperturbed, stating simply, "Explain what, dear Prince? Through your training, as the last surviving soul of Pluto, you have proven yourself worthy of the Throne of Pluto." Her answer did not seem to please him. 

Malachite turned around slowly, looking straight into the eyes of his Queen. His gaze was cold, level, and clearly expressed that to make light of the situation at hand would not be wise. Kiaya knew all too well the sensitivity of the situation at hand. The traditions of his people were precious to Malachite, and he had raised himself believing he could never truly do justice for his beloved home planet. For her to suggest to him now that he _had_ proven himself worthy as a True Prince of Pluto, despite the titles the people of the Sun City had bestowed upon him, in Malachite's mind, was blasphemy. Cautiously, Kiaya continued softly, "The Sword of Pluto has returned to you Malachite, it has chosen you to become the next King Glacier; its presence here is proof enough of that fact." Her gaze softened - her love for this adoptive son of hers evident in her eyes. "Lay claim to it Malachite," she coaxed, "it is yours." 

Looking on in silence, realization dawned for Sailor Star as her mind absorbed Kiaya's words. She looked up sharply at the sword above her, and had to consciously suppress a gasp. **_The Sword of Pluto…it can't be, not after so long._** Malachite had, long ago, explained its history to her, and its significance to the Planet Pluto. Her mind told her this should be a joyous time, yet her heart knew other wise. She could see the pain its presence caused Malachite, and felt an uncharacteristic burning of hatred in her heart. **_How dare you return to him now, Sword! Where were you so long ago, when he needed you most! Return to the oblivion, from which you came, you are not wanted here! I will not let you harm him any further, _**Aurora pledged. Yet she knew in her heart that this decision was not hers to make, and her eyes relayed that knowledge to Malachite as he looked to her now, struggling against himself to decide which move to make. He too felt anger at the Sword, for returning only now that his sufferings were over, though he _knew_ he could no more deny the Sword than he could cease to breathe. With his back to the Sword, he turned his head to look at it from the corner of his eyes, eyeing it with anger. Turning to face the Sword, his past, and embrace his destiny, Malachite came to a decision, and walking deftly up to the Sword, grasped its hilt. Pure, white light burst throughout the small Garden's clearing. The Sword had claimed Malachite as its own. 

The surge of power released from the Sword swept through Malachite, bringing with it memories from times long past; memories of past Kings and Queens, and memories of his own father and mother. Images flashed through his mind, words, voices – they were as a whirlwind within his mind, all making sense, yet no sense at all. It was through this heavy assault on his senses, however, that one voice made itself heard above all the rest; a voice Malachite did not know. It was nether male nor female, human, nor inhuman. In fact, it was not so much a voice and words spoken, as it was a thought, a feeling, an inclination to call out to something Malachite, as of yet, did not understand. The strategic and logical part of his mind deduced that, this possibly was the very _essence_ of the Sword reaching out to him. Wary, yet seeing no other option open to him, Malachite followed the command that he was being urged, now with considerable force, to call aloud. 

At his unspoken consent, the light bathing the clearing within the Gardens dimmed appreciably. Still held a loft, the Sword itself was all that retained a soft, white glow. His eyes on the Sword, Malachite called out the command with intent, his voice deep and rough with emotion. Aurora found herself questioning what emotion it was, truly, that he was feeling, unable as she was to determine what sort of intent it was that she heard in his voice. Kiaya looked on without prejudice, finding relief with the knowledge that Malachite did if fact concede to what the Sword asked of him. 

"**Pluto Warrior Power!" **His voice resonated throughout the clearing, yet remained steady and strong. Clouds gathered in the skies above, thunder boomed, and lighting flashed. A bitterly cold wing swept through the Gardens. Aurora stood her ground by her Queen, defenseless against the cold, as the sheer force of the wind threatened to carry them both away. The Sword flashed brightly once again, and upon doing so, an unseen force moved up Malachite's body, causing his cape to billow and his hair to whip wildly about his face; it had been, almost, as if a gust of wind had shot up from underneath him. It was then that a column wind took on a life of its own, carrying within its midst, snow. It spiraled upwards and widely around Malachite, seemingly lazily. When the column of wind reached a significant height above Malachite, it arced suddenly, and moved down over him directly. It moved quickly over the sword, no longer spiraling, but straight, until it reached the hand, which held it. The column of snow-laden wind than began to coil itself around Malachite's body, tightly, moving swiftly around his body until all that remained of him was, seemingly, a cocoon of coiled wind – the snow within blowing around wildly. 

Sailor Star tensed at this, fearing the worst, and was preparing to make her move to save Malachite, when Queen Kiaya put a restraining hand upon Aurora's arm. "No, Sailor Star," she commanded softly, though her tone left no room for argument, "he is safe. Let him be." Sailor Star bowed down to her Queen's command, however unwillingly, and returned to watching the spectacle unfolding before her eyes. 

The coiled column of wind, its snow still blowing wildly within its confines, remained in place a few moments more, acting as a protective shield from outside forces. Then it dissipated rapidly, obviously having exploded outwards, the wind whipping out in all directions. Where the coil cocoon of wind had once been, now stood Malachite, his uniform changed - no longer the formal dress of a Plutonian Prince, but not all together different. His uniform was, essentially, the same uniform he would later wear under the command of Queen Beryl, but this uniform's colorings were much different. Malachite's entire suit was white, accented as it was by sparkling blue trimmings around his cuffs, and the bottom, and front dividing edge of his uniform's 'blazer'. His collar was open, revealing a slight bit of his bare upper chest, the lapels of his 'blazer' and collar being of the same sparkling blue as the suit's trimmings. The uniform's pants and shoes were also white, as was the exterior lining of the cape which billowed from his shoulders. Yet the interior lining, too, was a sparkling blue. The cape was held in place much the way as had the been cape of Malachite's official dress, by way of two smooth, blue gems set in a base of silver. The base could only be seen as a small circle of silver surrounding the edge of the blue gems, one of which sat on each shoulder. His hands were gloved in gloves of white. 

Observing him more closely, Sailor Star, in fact, could see little difference between this uniform and the last, save for the loss of the heavy, official blazer, and the addition of a ebony black belt, wrapped around Malachite's waist. Aurora could only assume this was to be used as a place to sheath the Sword. This uniform did appear to be more light, and less restricting of movement than the last, which made only sense Aurora reasoned, seeing as how this uniform was obviously one to be used in battle. 

Malachite then made one sudden, fluid movement, gathering the edge of his cape in his left hand, the other not holding the Sword, and bringing the Sword down closer to his body, he swept the cape around and in front of him, covering himself and the Sword. He continued to move round full circle, in the direction of the swung cape, until he stood facing Sailor Star and the Sun Queen. Cape's edge still in hand, Malachite drew his left hand to his right shoulder, gathering the cape close around him, and bringing the Sword out in front of him. Sword held within his right hand, Malachite held his Sword as far to his left as his arm's length would allow. He held the Sword horizontally, broad side of the blade facing out and in. Drawing the Sword in front of his closed his eyes, he made a sudden movement with his wrist, turning the broad side of the Sword to face downwards and up; positioning the Sword in the same fashion in which you would properly lay down any sword. At that exact same moment, Malachite opened his eyes, looking directly at Sailor Star, though she knew it was not her he saw. Magically, a mask appeared over his eyes - a mask mirroring, in many ways, the mask of Tuxedo Mask. It covered his eyes in much the same fashion, seemingly held in place only by some unseen, magical force. Yet the edges of this mask were not smooth, as were the edges of Tuxedo Mask's. This mask's edges, all the way around, were jagged, taking on the spiked, triangular form most commonly associated with ice crystals. (I'll attempt a picture to better illustrate this.) 

With the completion of his mask, Malachite, simultaneously, swiftly drew his Sword down and out to his side at an angle to his body, and released his cape from his grasp, allowing it to billow in the wind. He stood tall, his body stilled and holding his position; arms help just slightly away from his sides. His shoulders were squared, and his eyes held a highly focused look – he was ready for anything, and primed for action. Slowly he drew the Sword in front of him, holding it at waist level, broadside facing him. Looking down at it, it shone softly, as if to welcome him into his new beginning; the light then faded. 

Sailor Star and Queen Kiaya waited in trepidation for Malachite to come to terms with all that had happened – and for him to explain what he could about the new self he had become. They did not wait long. Looking up at them for the first time with clear eyes, truly seeing, Malachite explained simply, "I am Warrior Pluto, Last Warrior Prince of Pluto, and Guardian to the City of the Sun." 

* * *   
  



	13. Powers and Premonitions

FLP Ch_13 **_*_***Okay, now you know of Warrior Pluto. And while I know _Malachite_ is not mine, the man I made him in to (Warrior Pltuo, Prince of Pluto, etc.), is my original idea. So like with Sailor Star, I ask that if you want to use Warrior Pluto for anything that you ask me first, or at least give me credit for him. Thanks! And this will be the last chapter for a while, until I get more written, so if you want me to post the rest, please email me! Review! And thanks for taking the time to read my story this far.** 

Until next time,   
Evening Star   
  
**__**

**_For Love of the Past_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter 13_**   


The 'moon' had risen, and the stars shone down upon them, as by moonlight, Aurora held the Sword of Pluto, closely examining it. She'd never seen such a peculiar sword. The metal from which it had been forged was white, yet the luster it carried made the sword seem almost translucent, iridescent. The hilt was of silver; a shimmering blue gem set at the end of the handle. At the base of the blade, set at the position on the sword where the blade ended and the hilt began, was the mark of Pluto. The mark of Pluto, Aurora observed, was a blue crescent moon angled off on its side, with a faint, barely discernable blue arc joining the two end points of the crescent, completing the circle. Aurora mused, to look at the mark, she was more reminded of an eclipse than a moon; as if the mark was truly a blue orb, with another attempting to dim its light through eclipse, approaching from the bottom left corner. 

Simply holding the Sword, for Aurora, spoke volumes of the power it held. Her mind began to wander to the events of the afternoon, of the Sword's return to its Prince, of Malachite's transformation, and was lost in thought, until the obvious anxiousness of the man standing to her side brought her mind back to reality. Malachite found himself growing uncomfortable at Aurora's heavy scrutiny, as if, were she to continue her unwavering study of his Sword, his destiny, she would surely find fault with it. She turned love and compassion filled eyes towards him, holding the Sword out for him, "It's beautiful," she spoke softly, genuinely. She gazed at Warrior Pluto, at Malachite, and the man he had become. **_Oh, by the Heavens, he's beautiful, _**Aurora exclaimed to herself. She watched, as with grace, Warrior Pluto returned the Sword into its sheath at his left side. "Thank you, Star," Warrior Pluto replied modestly. 

He looked to her, and remembered her first moments as Sailor Star - how hesitantly she had looked to him, seeking his approval. He hadn't understood her anxiousness at becoming Sailor Star until now. Now, he felt foolish, and uncomfortable in the uniform he bared. He felt unsure of all the changes that had taken place, felt insecure, and despised himself for it. He also felt anger, and near disgust, at the Sword for returning now, of all times. He felt as if the Sword had been passed to him second hand, as if it were not truly his by right, but because no one else more worthy remained, there was no other choice than to give it to him. Suddenly he needed to know that all that had happened, all that he had become, was not as pathetic as he took it to be. 

Malachite hadn't realized he had become lost in thought or that all during this time, Aurora hadn't taken her eyes off of him. At least not until he felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist, and fell her body press close to his in reassurance. He looked down, startled, but soon felt the peace the closeness of her presence always brought him, and Malachite felt himself relax. Aurora looked up to him, with love and compassion in her eyes. "Stop doubting yourself, my love," she spoke softly, knowing what he was thinking, what it was that plagued him. "This is a great day; for you, and all of Pluto," she paused, looking into his eyes, assuring herself that he heard her words. "You _have_ earned this Sword, and you _have_ earned these powers. They are rightfully yours. You do not look foolish; this situation is not a pathetic one. Don't scorn this precious gift you have been given." Her last words spoken were merely in whisper, as she reached up, and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. At her touch, his body quivered. 

Bringing his hand up to rest against the side of her face, he began caressing her check with his thumb, "Thank you Star," he repeated, his voice thick with emotion. With that, he in turn wrapped his arms around her petit waist, drawing her in ever closer. Moving his head closer to hers, he gently brushed his lips against hers, and feeling her respond, deepened the kiss. Braking the kiss several moments later, Malachite looked down at her, breathless, and saw Aurora to be as equally breathless as he. A blush stained her checks as she looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips; her eyes shone with unmistakable love and admiration. "Hmmm," she teased, "I can only hope you doubt yourself more often if that's the response I get!" Aurora laughed, and Malachite's low laugh joined hers. He tightened his hold around her waist. "You don't have to wait for my insecurities to flare, Star – not to get that response out of me," he whispered, almost seductively in her ear. He felt her shiver, and saw the blush deepen on her checks. He smiled at her reaction to him; he always loved to see her blush. 

Aurora reached up, lacing her hands at the back of his neck, "So," she asked lightheartedly, "what do these new powers encompass anyway?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, " Are you looking for a demonstration Star?" She looked up at him, attempting to look innocent, but failing miserably; she could never mask the mischievousness shinning in her eyes. "And what if I was?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "Than, I wouldn't deny you," Malachite said simply, and stepping off of the small bridge and into the surrounding field, drew his sword. Swinging the Sword in an arc above his head, he brought it flush with the ground, aiming his up coming attack at the one massive tree standing in the clearing. Aurora could sense, more than hear, the Gardens around her go quiet as Malachite called out his command, "**Pluto Hail Storm!**" His voice resonated throughout the small clearing. Aurora stood, transfixed, as a beam of snow white light, beginning at the base, swiftly moved its way along the Sword's blade, launching itself directly for the tree looming ahead. Her eyes widened she looked on, and saw shards of ice, almost cylindrical in shape, coming to a point at either end, appear within the beam. The beam then faded, leaving only the shards of ice to continue along their path to the tree. Upon impact, the ice shards hit with such force, the tree was ripped apart, completely up rooted and torn to shreds. This tree had been immense, and had been destroy with what seemed like little effort. Aurora stood, feeling something almost akin to fear, at the destructive force of his powers. She knew this one attack was all Malachite would need; this coupled with his unsurpassable skill as a Warrior would make him undefeatable on the battled field. Aurora found herself praying to the Sun Stone that Malachite's abilities and powers would never be needed. 

Warrior Pluto turned around, looking to Aurora, taking stock of her reaction. She seemed duly impressed, though her slight fear showed through in her eyes. Mentally, Malachite kicked himself – he should've held his powers back, at least somewhat, and waited until she had grown most accustomed of him being Warrior Pluto before showing her the full extent of his powers. **_Too late now,_** he thought**_. _**"Aurora, are you all alright?" he asked, walking up to her. Aurora looked at him levelly, and spoke evenly, "Malachite, you _are_ truly impressive." He smiled, than looked up to the sky, determining the hour by the 'moons' position. 

"It's getting late Star," Malachite concluded, "we should return to the Palace." Aurora agreed, and turning her eyes to the sky, called out to the stars to grant her the power to transform. As Sailor Star, she called Firewalker, transformed, to her. Upon his arrival, they mounted him, both, Sailor Star at the reins, and Warrior Pluto behind. Flying swiftly through the air, the young lovers returned to the Palace, and each to their separate beds. Never could they have suspected that there had been a witness to their silent return. Nor could they have suspected that their witness looked on with a heavy heart, strained to the point of breaking. 

**_Is their love strong enough to over come what lies ahead? It could bring about their end in so many ways, and yet, it must be done. _**Kiaya looked to the stars, her heart crying, breaking; though her face, her eyes, gave nothing away. **_Sister, forgive me for what it is I am about to do. And pray for me, Angeline, pray your daughter may forgive me as well._**

* * *   
  



	14. The Beginning of Their End

FLP Ch_14 **Hey guys! Here's the 14th chapter! Will it ever end, you may wonder? Yes, this story is drawing close to its conclusion, but has a little ways to go yet. ;0) So, how have you liked it so far? If you have enjoyed my story, let me know! And tell your friends about me! I'd love to have as many as readers as possible! One can not get enough reviews! Well, I'll keep this short; please REVIEW! **   
Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_****__**

**_Chapter 14_**   


The knowledge of the existence of Warrior Pluto swept the Sun City within days. The people held celebrations all across the City in Warrior Pluto's honor – now the Official Guardian of the Sun City. How legendary, the people mused, was the love of Malachite and Aurora – their love, and their duties. One was destined to stay at her Queen's side, in protection of her, while the other stood to protect the Queen's City. Should disaster ever strike, never would it be that they would fight together – Warrior Pluto's duties would call him to the field of battle, Sailor Star's to her Queen's side. The people took this to very romantic, yet their Queen could see it only as Fate's cruel trick. 

Kiaya paced the floors of the Throne Room. Dressed in her ceremonial gown, with the sunlight shinning down upon her from sources unknown, the Sun Queen shamed radiance. Though entertaining the idea of her sublime beauty was the least of many oppressive concerns on Kiaya's mind. She felt physically ill at the idea of what she was about to do, the anxiety, panic, and fear were that great. Her heart and mind racing, questioning herself one more time if this was truly necessary, and knowing the answer, Kiaya awaited the arrival of two she considered her own children; and loved them as such. Oh, but they were so happy. And oh, how it tore at Kiaya to know she would bring an end to that happiness. So lost was she in her own dark, and fearful thoughts, Kiaya didn't not take notice of the arrival of Warrior Pluto and Sailor Star. Noticing her preoccupation, Warrior Pluto called his Queen back to attention. "Your Majesty," he spoke, his voice strong, deep, and softly commanding, "you called for us?" 

Kiaya looked up then and turned sad, tired eyes to the two other occupants of the room before drawing herself up, and pooling her strength around her. She stood tall, her face expressionless, her commanding air standing as testimony to her power. The two Guardians knew the woman who stood before them now was Sun Queen Kiaya - not their friend, not their mother, but their Queen. Both stood tall, eyes focused on Kiaya, awaiting her command. Nothing could have prepared them. 

"Warrior Pluto, you will train Sailor Star as you, yourself, have trained. As my guardian she must be adequately prepared to handle any crisis that may arise, and as it stands now, her present skills are inadequate." Kiaya internally cringed at how cold and harsh her words seemed, however unchanging her exterior air of indifference remained. Yet the commanding strength behind her words could not be denied. 

Warrior Pluto paled visibly, and felt his whole body tense. His face remained expressionless, belying the chaos that raged within his heart and mind. Sailor Star felt her chest tight with panic. Fear swept through her like wild fire, mercilessly knowing what Kiaya's command fully encompassed. Hurt also reigned in Aurora's heart, a hurt born with the knowledge that her Queen thought her inadequate. Neither Guardian could find the strength to speak, until Warrior Pluto set out to bring an end to the madness of such a command. 

"My Queen," Warrior Pluto spoke, straining to keep his voice level, and calm, "do you know what it is you are asking? Are you fully aware of the consequences, which may be suffered, by all those involved?" His voice rang deep throughout the stark quiet Throne Room. Queen Kiaya kept her head held high, and looking to Warrior Pluto, her gaze cold, level, replied simply, "Yes; I am." Malachite held his Queen's gaze, trying desperately to discern what it was she was trying to accomplish. Why this? Why now? His face, as well as his Queen's, held no trace of emotion, the steel blue of his eyes were as ice. His penetrating gaze remained unwavering upon his Queen, his stance strong, tall, and defensive. 

Sailor Star held her breath, unable to breathe even if she had wished it. Very rarely did Malachite and Kiaya's disagreements ever take on such a sense of severity; such a sense of underlying anger. She felt fear, anxiety; her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She felt as if, at that very moment, her fate was being decided – and she was without any means to fend for herself. That feeling unnerved her – and the strained silence that had developed between Warrior Pluto and her Queen. She decided to take her destiny by the reins. "Why?" The simplicity of her question somewhat took Kiaya by surprise. "I have given you my reasons, Sailor Star," Kiaya spoke, her voice reflecting her emotional detachment to the situation at hand. With a coldness in her voice, which rivaled that of her Queen's, Sailor Star responded. "I do not except these reasons." Kiaya did not allow her surprise to show at Aurora's insubordination. Speaking in tones which warned, however, that further insubordination would not be tolerated, Kiaya brought an end to the discussion at hand. "That matters little; it will be done." 

"Yes," came a deep voice, obviously straining to keep in check raging emotions, "it will be." Sailor Star whirled to her left, looking to Warrior Pluto in shock, the hurt of betrayal evident in her silvery eyes. He did not look at her, keeping his eyes trained on Kiaya, and Kiaya alone. Aurora sucked in her breath at the look of near pure loathing that burned in Pluto's eyes. Whispering in hushed toned, seemingly to himself, Warrior Pluto growled again, "Yes, it will be done," and with the swirl of his cape, was gone from the throne room. Unable to hide the look of betrayal, abandonment, and heart break that was illustrated so plainly in her eyes, Sailor Star, her head bowed, unable to meet her Queen's unrelenting gaze, silently exited the Throne Room; leaving Kiaya so very, utterly, alone. 

Upon hearing the Throne Room's vast double doors close, signaling the final departure of the Guardians, Kiaya fell to her knees in anguish. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked back and forth, half-kneeling, half sitting on the Throne Room floor. The pain in her heart over whelmed her, releasing the onslaught of tears that had threatened to fall for so long, in broken sobs, which racked Kiaya's frail form. She had hurt them; betrayed them. Her children; the two people in her life she could not live without, whom she had promised to protect from all harm, all pain; and was now the one inflicting such harm, such pain upon them. Kiaya's self-loathing consumed her, and as she cried out her misery onto the Throne Room floor, she questioned Fate again, wondering why, what was to happen, had to be done. * * * Aurora stood on her balcony, the early morning air blowing softly about her. Malachite had not come for her on this night – nor had she expected him to. Yet, how long had she stood waiting? Waiting for what? The coming of the dawn? That was fastly approaching. Aurora looked to the west. Yes, she could see the night sky beginning to lighten, changing from a dark royal blue, reminiscent of a deep abyss, at a hue much lighter; though Aurora knew the time for the sun's rising would still be several hours in the coming. 

The early morning air (how early? Aurora wondered again), was damp and chilled, but Aurora's senses gave these slight discomforts little heed. She surprised herself. Tomorrow, her world would surely end; and yet, she felt nothing. No fear, no remorse – no anger. She felt numb, hollow; as if her soul had simply resigned itself to her Fate, had laid down its arms, and died. Her lack of sleep did nothing to dull the sharpness of her mind, as she relived memories of what Malachite had suffered through during his training: the screams of agony she'd heard, wafting up from the Palace's depths. The nights spent at his bedside, calming and quieting the nightmares that had haunted him. The scars that he bore. She relived these memories, and they affected her little. She too seemed to have followed suit with her soul, and had resigned to the fact that, what had once been Malachite's fate to suffer through, was now hers. The fact that her own Queen, a woman she'd considered her mother all of her remembered life, had forced this upon her, the fact that Malachite, the man she loved, had done nothing but agree to it, did nothing to stir even the slightest bit of emotion in her heart. **_It must be shock, _**Aurora reasoned. **_Tomorrow, today, is a new day - the day it begins. Then reality will hit, and all of this will seem real - but only then._**

Looking to the heavens, Aurora gazed at the stars for a brief moment more, before turning to return to her bed. **_Returning to my bed? _**Aurora scoffed, **_I've yet to be there!_** Lying down and pulling the comforter around her, Aurora closed her eyes, praying sleep would come soon. **_Heavens knows, my body will need its rest,_** Aurora thought to herself, surprised at the bitterness in her mind's tone. 

Upon closing her eyes, sleep came swiftly to the forsaken Princess of the Stars, carrying her gently and quietly into the on coming day.   



	15. Hell Hath No Fury

* * *Here's the 15th chapter! Wow, it just keeps going, and going, and going..... ;0) As always, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters from the show - however _my_ characters are mine, so please don't take them with out asking. I hope you're enjoying my story, and if not, tell me why! I want to know, so I can change (if need be) later on. And please remember to review!* * * 

Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_**

**_Chapter 15_**   


Malachite paced the Garden's grounds, Aurora's future training grounds, restlessly. He shoved his hand through his long hair for probably the sixth time in as many minutes. He had not slept at all the night before. During the wee morning hours, he had briefly entertained the thought of going to Aurora, to speak with her, but decided against it. She would not want to see him, to talk to him. He had betrayed her; or at least, that's how he felt. And knew, she felt the same. His stomach twisted in yet another knot, as his mind thought, again, of what it is he had been commanded to do. He stopped his pacing, coming to rest standing in the middle of the clearing. He closed his eyes, turning his face to the sun, trying to draw strength from its light; he failed miserably. He opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of near by bushes, turning his eyes to watch as Sailor Star walked quietly into the clearing. 

He could see by how pale her skin looked in the early morning sun, that she had slept just about as well as he. Looking into her eyes, he saw she, however, had spent her night preparing herself for the day ahead – unlike himself. He could do nothing more than worry, fret, and think of all that was at stake of being lost. He had expected as much from her, however, and tried desperately not to let the coldness in her eyes, the emptiness, the hollowness, affect him. 

Standing tall to face her, he began - all the while, unable to shake the feeling he was standing witness to the beginning of their end. 

"De-transform," he commanded her, his voice devoid of any emotion. Sailor Star looked to him quizzically, hesitating to comply with his order. "Do not think, only do," he told her, his tone sever, "De-transform." Gathering her resolve about her, Sailor Star bowed her head, closed her eyes, and concentrated. A shimmer of ruby red star dust moved down her body, as her uniform faded away, leaving Aurora in Sailor Star's place. She stood tall, facing him as herself. He began. 

"Insubordination will not be tolerated. You will not question my commands again." His tone remained emotionless, despite its hardness. "You are to be trained as you are now. Neither your powers, nor mine, will be used during your training," he continued. "My orders are to executed swiftly, without hesitation. During your training, my word is the only truth you will know. Never are you to give up, and never is there to be mercy shown. The intensity of your training will only augment, until either your defeat is met on the battlefield, or mine." He paused here, and inwardly, his soul breathed in deep, trying to draw the strength to continue. He then concluded his speech. "All that lies between us now does not exist during your training. Conflicts of interest can not be allowed to arise. These are the terms of your training, as set by centuries of tradition, following in the ways of Pluto. Do you accept?" 

Aurora stood silent, her gaze never wavering. She thoroughly thought his words through as she felt her heart shatter in her chest, leaving a dark void never ending. Outwardly she seemed calm, and never once did her eyes betray her. Her resolve strong, she gave her answer. "Yes," was all she said. Malachite nodded in recognition of her concurrence. "Good," he said, "Then let us begin." 

* * * 

Aurora learned well, over the next two years of her life, the true meaning of 'Hell on Earth.' Never could she have imagined that Malachite could be so merciless. Her training could have well been considered torture. Every day she faced Malachite, and every day he pushed her beyond all limits. When they fought, he was cold, calculating. Her lack in skill would quickly result in getting her wounded, and yet, Malachite remained unrelenting. He would continue to attack, forcing her to defend herself despite her injuries; regardless of how sever. At times, she would be forced to fight with ribs cracked, or bones broken; with deep lacerations, or suffering serious concussions. 

During training to improve Aurora's physical stamina, Malachite would push her farther still, past all extremes of fatigue, of pure mental and physical exhaustion. Despite the illusion of strength she tried to uphold, at times the strain would become too much, and while struggling to defend herself, or to accomplish whichever goal Malachite had set, Aurora would breakdown into tears. Even while faced with her heart wrenching sobs, Malachite's cold, emotionless disposition would remain, commenting solely on how such weakness would work only to get her killed on the battlefield. 

And yet, irrespective of all of her suffering, Aurora's skills as a warrior, did improve. 

During the two years, and shortly beyond, Aurora's training, Malachite fell into an abyss so full of darkness and self-loathing, he'd doubted he would ever possess the strength to escape from it. Every morning, every night – every moment of every day – he lived _hating_ himself. Each time her eyes filled with pain and tears, of which he knew he was the cause, it tore at him. His soul slowly withered, every time he was forced to turn away from her, forced to show her no remorse, no mercy. The truth that this training may one day save not only the life of his Queen, but her life as well, did little to console him. His world, and all he held dear, shattered and fell about him; and he was helpless to do anything, save to comply with the commands of his Queen. 

Centuries later, Malachite had to concede that it was the beginning of Aurora's training which proved the most difficult. In the beginning, Aurora had still clung tenaciously to the possibility that their relationship could continue on, despite her training. Malachite had foreseen this, and was forced to make her come to terms with the reality, that what was between them, was over for as long as she trained. And to push her away, as he had done, to ignore her as he had – to deny her, his love and mere presence in her life, as he had been forced to do, broke him inside. For months she had held true to her attempts to at least keep a friendship between them, but in the face of Malachite's absolute refusal to remain a part of her life, her tenacity faded, and eventually she distanced herself from him as much as he distanced himself from her. Near the end, their only interactions came on the training grounds. To do that to her ripped Malachite's heart from his chest, and left his soul bleeding from mortal wounds. For far too many nights, Malachite would retire to his chambers, only to fall to his knees in agony for the pain he had caused his beloved Star. 

But, oh, how Aurora too had suffered. Not one night went by, from the beginning of her training, to its end, that she didn't cry herself to sleep at night. Not only her soul, but her body as well, would cry out in pain and agony after each day. Looking back, Aurora would agree, that despite all of the wars she would face in her lifetimes, this time in her life was the darkest. Never had she felt so utterly alone, abandoned, and betrayed. Nothing brought her joy or happiness; nothing brought her peace. Aurora believed her very world had left her, as had her very soul, for all that remained of her inside was a wasteland; the emptiness that consumed her had been overwhelming – the emptiness and the pain. For the first time in her life, Aurora knew what it was to hate, to _want_ to kill, and that realization had left her unnerved, and afraid of what is was she was becoming. To watch as the one she loved most in her life become, towards her, so merciless and compassionless, so unrelenting and unforgiving – to watch as he let die all of the love they had once shared, destroyed Aurora inside; completely and utterly. Loneliness took control of her life. Yet, it was this loneliness that brought her back to her Queen - to Kiaya. 

Aurora aged quickly as a result of her training, and in her growing wisdom, she was able to understand the reasons behind why Kiaya had what she had. To become, fully, the Sailor Soldier she was capable of being, her training was needed. Aurora saw that with time, though it did nothing to save her soul from the purgatory to which it had been sent. However, Aurora did plan on making the best of what she could, and began her relationship with her Queen anew. A relationship, which grew rapidly, and eventually went to give Aurora the strength she needed to keep her demons at bay during the night, and the strength to carry on during the day. 

Seeing the growing relationship between Aurora and his Queen, Malachite too, began to rebuild the broken trust and lost love between himself and Kiaya. Their relationship was not so easily repaired, however, and while Kiaya and Malachite did, over time, bridge the gap that had grown between them, their old relationship made new did nothing to give Malachite strength.   
  


* * *   


The dawning of Aurora's 16 birthday marked the end of her training. The past two years for Aurora had left her spirit, her heart, broken, but her body, her mind, strong and cunning. Warrior Pluto had not faired as well as she, however. Pluto had withdrawn into himself, and became as he had been before Destiny had blessed him with his Star Angel: cold, distant, dark and brooding. His mannerisms, his ways, were merciless, compassionless; life for him held only anger, emptiness; was devoid of all joy. For Malachite there was no merciful light at the end of the tunnel overwhelmed by darkness. For them both, an end to their suffering could not come fast enough. And that end was met, fast and furious. 

For as all know – hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.   
  



	16. Finality

FLP Ch_16 **Hey everyone! Here's Ch.16. As always, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any characters associated with her. I do own _my_ characters though, so please don't take them without asking. If you like, or even hate, this chapter, or any chapter, let me know. I loved to be reviewed, so please do! Feel free to voice your opinions on my story, and I promise to take what is said into consideration. So Please Review! Hope you enjoy this, though these past few have been a bit depressing. I promise the next few to come will be more cheery! Thanks eveyone.*** 

Evening Star   
  
**__** **__**

**_For Love of the Past_****__**

**_Chapter 16_**   


The sun had yet to clear away the early morning mists, when a lone soldier stepped out into a secluded clearing. Yes, she decided, she could consider herself a soldier. She had earned that title, had suffered enough. Today she was a year older. Older. She questioned by what rights a person could truly be considered _older_. She felt centuries old, yet the world was telling her - No, you are but 16. The lone soldier laughed to herself. Let the worlds around her believe what they want, she knew better. She was not but 16. Which other, who was but 16, knew as many ways to kill a man as she did? Or how to fight and defend themselves in battle as she did? Which other, at 16, had met his or her own death as she had, oh, so very many times before? None. Save one. 

And that _one,_ now, walked into the very same, secluded clearing. No longer 16, but now 18, _he _was the only other to know all of what she knew of the arts of war. Hell, he knew more. Much more. For it was he who had taught her, no, beat into her, everything that she knew. But he had never taught her everything that _he_ knew. Of that, she was certain. But it mattered little. Today it would end. The pain, the suffering. _Her_ pain, _her _suffering. Today it would all end. How she knew such a fact, she could not say. But she _knew_ the time had come for them to end this. For _her_ to end this. 

She felt sorry for him. To look into his eyes was almost painful for her. She loved him still, would _always_ love him, but she knew what had been between them for so long was dead. Not even their friendship had been strong enough to survive. Once, his eyes had been so full of strength, honor, _and life. _Now, nothing remained, only pain, only loss. She knew her eyes reflected the same. They had done this to each other. Neither blamed the other for the fate they suffered. They had simply bowed down to their plight, accepted it, and now, neither questioned it as they had so many times before. Their loss of each other had consumed them, destroyed them, and all that had been left in the wake of their destruction were hollow shells of the people they had both once been. 

It was when all that remained of them were husks, that they became hateful toward each other during training. Both were absolutely without mercy, striking at each other in any way they knew possible. They sought to draw blood, break bones, bring the other to their knees screaming in agony – anything to make the other physically feel what they suffered internally. Their lives beyond training became a blur, but the time had come, and their lives screamed to be seen, and lived, in crystal clarity. Now, Fate and Destiny decided, now it must end. 

Aurora took up her sword. Malachite mimicked her actions, his eyes holding a look of defeat. He knew he was beaten before the battle begun – even if it were he to win in the end. The sun's warmth began to dissipate the surrounding mists, doing nothing to warm the hearts of the two warriors standing to face each other in the light of morning's early dawn. She had had enough. Aurora had had enough. She lunged, Malachite blocked. He had taught her well, he prided himself. He had taught her too well. She jumped over head of him, turning in mid air to fall silently to the ground behind him, facing him. Then she attacked. He could not react quickly enough. The blade sliced his arm, deep, but he fought on, paying the pain little heed. 

Malachite then became the offender, Aurora the defender, and his still superior skill made itself known. He charged her, and she could not fight him off fast enough. She fell backward on to the ground, keeping his fatal blows at bay with her sword, all the while, still on her back. There, he made a mistake; he underestimated her strength, and lessened his attack's forcefulness. In his momentary weakness, she leapt to her feet, slashing the other arm with her blade as she threw him off balance, catching him slightly off guard. Their swords then meet continuously in a dance of strength and skill; each thrust from one, met with a block from the other. They knew each other's moves, could predict when one was about to jump, or the other about to charge. Neither tired, even as the minutes, the hours, slowly passed them by, as it was anger, fury, which fueled their battle now. 

A fatal error was made - she exposed her back to him. It was for but a moment, as she recovered from one of his attempts to block her attack by throwing her backwards. She went to spin around to face him, and far too little, too late Aurora realized her error. She paid the price in full, her back coming in direct contact with the blade of Malachite's sword. Blood stained her clothes, dripped to the ground from the torrents running down her back; pain seared her body. But she fought on. Her strength increased as adrenaline coursed through her body, her mind becoming sharp, viewing everything with a certain clarity, which was border line eerie. Malachite remained cool, calm, and collected. If adrenaline coursed through his veins, he gave no indication. Never fight with anger in your heart, he'd taught her once. For, in the heat of your fury, your eyes become blinded. You will make miscalculations, and your enemy will win. He lived what he preached, that she had to give him. But, she vowed, she would get the better of him yet. 

Her window of opportunity opened for mere seconds only, but that was more than enough time for Aurora. Malachite foolishly let down his guard. He'd had her down, her sword knocked from her hand, thrown into the bushes several meters away. He'd believed victory was his, but Aurora refused to be beaten so easily. She swung her legs, hooking them behind his, taking his feet out from underneath him. As he fell, she leapt to her feet, her hand finding his sword in mid air. He laid prone then, on the ground at her feet, his sword pressed into the soft flesh of his neck, held by her. His eyes begged for her to kill him - but she could not. The conviction in her eyes wavered as she realized victory was upon her, but she was not yet prepared to extract her revenge. She could not bare to have his blood on her hands. Oh yes, she loved him still. 

Her eyes burned into his as she spoke the fist words spoken between them since the coming of that day's sun, and beyond. "It is done." With that, she dropped the sword and walked out of the clearing as quietly as she had entered, never looking back. 

Yet, she did not get far. As Aurora, bloodied and bruised, tired and wary, neared the edge of the clearing, preparing to end this chapter of her life for all eternity, to never think of it again, a blinding white light halted her in her progress. She turned suddenly to find Malachite standing tall in the clearing; the Sword of Pluto suspended mid air, glowing in bright intensity. Not knowing as to why, she felt inexplicably drawn to the Sword, as if it called to her. Moving to stand directly opposite Malachite in the clearing, looking as he was, to the Sword, she stood witnessed as the Mark of Pluto, positioned at the blade's base, within the hilt, began to glow. Its glowing light grew until a beam of blue light, strong and true, shot from the Mark on the Sword, to Aurora's forehead. She closed her eyes as she felt a power, foreign to her own, envelop her. It swept through her body, leaving in its wake peace, calmness, and an unfamiliar strength. It soothed her physical pain, and gave her soul momentary respite from its ever present agony. Slowly Aurora opened her eyes, and for the briefest of moments, her eyes of silver shone bright, no longer consumed by their stagnate dullness. 

Before her eyes, was held, in mid air, the most beautiful, most ornately and delicately crafted bow and quiver of arrows she'd ever laid eyes on. They were made of silver, both bow and arrows. The bow was large and arching, yet all the same, delicate. A hand grip, positioned at the center of bow, seemed almost to be apart from the bow itself. Consisting of a separate piece of silver wrapped around the bow's center, and with the top and bottom edges of this delicate piece of silver arching out ever so slightly, the illusion was created that the ends of the hand grip were 'curling' away from bow. The bow was strung with a thread of silver so fine, yet so very strong it was barely visible. The arrows were made of metallic silver, their heads adorned with swirling designs. The quiver in which the arrows were contained was covered in silver silk. 

Aurora, after fully taking in the beauty of the weapons before her, turned her eyes, now their usual stagnate, dull gray, to Malachite questioningly. He merely looked at her, his eyes reflecting infinite sadness and defeat. At first, Aurora thought he might not respond to her unspoken question, and was about to voice it verbally when Malachite took the initiative to answer her. "These weapons are a gift, granted to you by the powers of Pluto for having defeated me, a True Warrior. They stand as evidence that the Gods and Goddesses of Pluto see you as a formidable Warrior, and that from now until eternity, you will be under the protection of the Powers of Pluto. The secrets to releasing the powers this bow, and these arrows, will be revealed to you over time," he spoke - his voice emotionless. Aurora merely looked back at him in return, then looked to the bow hovering before her. She remained silent as she wrapped her hand about the bow's center. Held firmly in her hands the bow was released from the powers, which held it a lot in the air, allowing the bow's full weight to pull down slightly on Aurora's hand. And with a shimmering of light, the quiver of arrows took its proper place a bout Aurora, the quiver's supportive strap wrapping around her, from her right shoulder diagonally to the left side of her waist, and around again to the back of her right shoulder. 

Feeling the full weight of her new weapons supported by her own strength, Aurora resumed her departure from the clearing without a word spoken to Malachite. He was left standing within the clearing helpless to do anything, save than to watch her leave. With the moment of her departure, for Malachite, came a moment of sickening finality – the training of Aurora, Sailor Star, Guardian to the Queen of the Sun, had come to an end; and so had everything that had once been between them. 

* * * 


	17. Hopes for Salvation

FLP Ch_17 **Here's Ch.17. Yes, this is almost done with - just one more hurtle to write about (the final war), and then it is over, and I can start on the actual story! Yayyyyy!!!!! *calms herself* Anyway, hope you enjoy, Sailor Moon, inc. is not mine, but Sailor Star & Company is, so please don not take her/them without asking me first. Thanks.** 

Evening Star 

**_For Love of the Past_****__**

**_Chapter 17_**   
  


Had it not been for the arrival of the Moon's Supreme Sovereign, Queen Serenity, a darkness may have permanently settled over the Sun City. 

Queen Serenity's visits were not common, being as she was restricted by situation and duty to keep her travels to the Sun City a rarity. However, her bond of friendship to Kiaya was too strong for her to stay away indefinitely. Her journeys to the sun became more frequent in fact, after Malachite's adoption by the Sun Queen. Serenity found she had grown quite attached to the little Prince during his stay at the Moon Kingdom, and out of respect for his murdered parents, saw to it that she became a part of his life as he grew. And, indeed she was. Malachite and she would spend hours, during Serenity's visits, together, with Serenity speaking mostly of the little Moon Princess which had held Malachite so enthralled as a child. In turn, Malachite spoke to Her Majesty of his training, and in length of Aurora. 

After her visits, Malachite would spend additional hours more, telling Aurora of the Kingdom of Silver, which lay beyond the Border Mountains. Aurora had never been permitted to meet with Serenity, as protocol dictated, yet she, even as a child, had been held spellbound with images Malachite's stories brought to life: of a beautiful Queen and Maiden Princess of the Moon, living in a Kingdom of Silver Sands. 

Serenity's arrival was like every other. She came during the night, magically transporting herself by the power of the Silver Crystal to the top most tower of the Sun Palace. And there to greet her, like so many times before, stood a now very stoic Malachite, and Kiaya, whose eyes over flowed with grief once concealed, but now bared for only Serenity's eyes to see. **_Oh what,_** Serenity asked herself, her heart suddenly taken over with fear, **_what has happened here? Is my arrival well timed, or am I too late?_**   
  
  
  
  
  


Serenity sat, watching her dear friend's back as Kiaya stood looking out over her Kingdom from the vast, gracefully arching window, which had claimed its place on the southern wall of her chambers. A silence had settled over them as Kiaya had tried, and obviously felt as if she'd failed, to justify her actions over the past two years. The tears that had fallen upon Serenity's checks had long since dried after hearing of the suffering her beloved friend, and her family, had dealt with during the years of her absence. **_I've been gone too long_**, Serenity silently berated herself, **_Oh Kiaya, forgive me. I should not have prolonged my absence for so many years. If only it were not for the duties which bind us._**

Kiaya turned around to face Serenity, her eyes holding a look of heart broken defeat. "I have done all I can, Serenity," Kiaya whispered, her voice sounding grave and beaten, "all I can to make this right. I know of the sins I have committed, but what choice did I have? Sacrifice one's life for the other's love?! Aurora's training was for the good of the Universe; yet why do I feel so unsure? So unsure that I have harmed and hindered more than helped? Kiaya turned away from her friend's unwavering gaze, bowing her head in defeat. Gathering her strength, she made one last attempt to set things right. "Serenity," she whispered in a voice so low, "help me." At that whispered plea, Serenity looked sharply to Kiaya's turned back. Kiaya was never one to ask for help. 

"Without question, you know I will; but how?" Serenity spoke with the assertion she had gained from being Queen for some many centuries. Kiaya turned eyes holding a dying glimmer of hope towards to Moon Queen. "Speak with Malachite. Give him back the hope he has lost, so that he may find the strength to fight – and win Aurora back. The Cosmos are at an imbalance with them apart, Serenity, you of all people must feel that." Kiaya looked to Serenity who gave her a nod of affirmation, stating in words unspoken, that yes she had sense the imbalance. "Therefore, as Guardians of this Universe, we must make this right. So, again I ask, help me." 

Serenity, in all of her Royal Majesty, rose for the chair in which she had been seated. With her voice soft with love and understanding, Serenity replied to the question she had been posed. "As I told you before, Kiaya, I will help you. Where is the Prince of Pluto, so that I may talk with him?" Turning her head slightly once again, to look out the window to her left, Kiaya answered simply, "In the Towers." With a slight nod, Serenity left Kiaya's chambers.   
  
  
  


Serenity walked in silence to the top most tower of the Sun Palace, resting place of the Sun Stone. Malachite had obviously not left her recent place of arrival, choosing to remain for reasons Serenity could only guess at. Arriving in the Tower, Serenity watched quietly as Malachite looked over the city that was in his charge. He was its Guardian, a responsibility he never took lightly. There was, however, one area of the city his sharp, observant gaze kept returning to – that of the Royal Gardens. "She's down there, isn't she?" Serenity spoke quietly. Malachite, if surprised by Serenity's presence, didn't show it as he calmly replied, "Yes." 

"So, Kiaya has spoken to you of it?" Malachite asked, his tone neutral. Serenity, a small smile playing on her pale pink lips, walked up to stand beside the Warrior Prince, her long silken skirts rustling. "She has, yes." Malachite turned his eyes to the sage Moon Queen, his eyes dropping their carefully constructed shields, revealing all of the pain and suffering he had endured and had stood witness to. Serenity's eyes conveyed only love and understanding as she laid her hand softly upon Malachite's arm. "Oh, Young Prince, never loss faith. Talk to her, reach out to her. If she is the strong, independent young woman, the angel descending from on high as you have described her as being to me, than she will listen. Her heart will hear you, even if it seems her mind does not. Try, and keep trying. For if you give up, I promise you, you will forever live in the shadow of this lost love, and will never, in all your years, come to know what it is you truly stand to lose here. You were not destined to be star-crossed lovers, Young Prince. At least…" Here Serenity paused, a bittersweet smile toying with the corners of her lips. Malachite looked down at her, curious as to what her next words may be. The Queen of Ancients turned her eyes of gray up to look into eyes of stormy metallic blue, " At least, not yet." 

A Miracle; a small smile of understanding graced Malachite's lips at Serenity's final words. He nodded slightly, and with his nod, Serenity stood up on her tiptoes, placing a small, motherly kiss on Malachite's cheek. With a small smile, she turned to leave. As she neared the entrance to leave the Tower, Malachite's voice stopped her. "How fairs your daughter, your Majesty?" At that question, Serenity turned, with a smile, to Malachite once again. She had forgotten, somehow. Malachite always wished to know how her young daughter was. "She fairs well, Young Prince," Serenity's warm smile grew brighter, "Though right now, I'm sure, if she were here, she would beg to differ." Cocking an eyebrow, Malachite inquired," Oh? And why is that, your Majesty?" Serenity laughed lightheartedly, "She has meet the Young Prince of Earth, who is, I believe, two years older than you, Malachite. She has been forced to act as hostess to him during his visits to the Moon, and swears to me that he is an arrogant, pompous prick!" Serenity's soft laughter continued, remembering how serious her daughter had been at the time. Malachite himself could not help but the humor in Serenity's story. "Though I can assure you I reprimanded her for the use of such language, I could not help but laugh," Serenity's laughter died down as she continued, "Prince Endymion is not such a horrid man, and in due time, I believe Serenity will come to see that." 

Malachite nodded his head to that, and Serenity took her leave. "Remember my words, dear Prince of Pluto, and may the Gods keep you well," Serenity's voice came, soft and loving. "Good Bye, Malachite." And with that, she turned and left, Malachite's voice trailing after her. "Good bye…Serenity." 

Serenity had almost come to the end of the seemingly infinite winding case of crystalline stairs, leading to the Top Most Tower, when the equally crystalline walls of the Palace showed through translucently. There, not far below her, was the Royal Gardens, providing Serenity with a clear view of the Sun Queen's Young Guardian. Sailor Star was excising her knowledge and her skills of battle in the presence of her noble steed, Firewalker. Serenity watched in reverence as Aurora continued on with her training alone, to ensure she forgot nothing. Serenity could do no more than shake her head at the situation at hand, and began to question Fate herself. Had this training truly been necessary? Personally, Serenity doubted it. But Kiaya had had a premonition that life as it had been known for centuries would be irrevocably changed, so maybe this was all part of the Gods plans. Serenity looked out over the Gardens at the Young Guardian, and whispering softly to herself said, "Forgive him, Star Princess. For only in you will he find his salvation." 

Signing, Serenity continued on down along the winding stairs of crystal. 


	18. The Revival of Happiness

FLP Ch_18 **Here's Chapter 18. Very romantic this time. Happy ending for Malachite and Aurora! Hope you enjoy it! Tell me if you do! Thanks to Teller, Claire, and Sailor Nebula for their encouraging reviews! If you haven't checked their stories out yet, you should. I promise you, they're all terrific! (I know this, cause I read them! ;0)** See ya!   
  
Evening Star 

**_For Love of the Past_****__**

**_Chapter 18_**   


With the coming of the night came the departure of the Moon Queen, and Malachite's attempts to obtain salvation. For weeks afterward he tempted fate by trying to talking to her, leaving her white roses where he knew only she would find them, and going beneath her balcony and calling for her every night at twilight. Aurora was responsive to none of it. She threw away the roses, ignored his calling for her at twilight, and responded to his efforts of talking to her only when protocol demanded it. And even then, her replies were short, brief, and bordering on being 'politely rude'. Malachite faced Aurora's wrath and coldness again and again, keeping in mind Serenity's words, "**_Try, and keep trying…" _**But after nearly two months of his _every_ effort failing, Malachite began to realize the damage he had done was irreversible. He knew he had had no right to ask for Aurora's forgiveness, and decided out of love and respect, to leave her be. 

Kiaya then knew the time had come for her to intercede, and take matters into her own hands. She herself went to talk to Aurora, asking her to give Malachite a chance – to hear him out. Aurora waited, out of respect, for Kiaya to finish pleading her case, remaining in silence. 

"Aurora, Malachite did as _I_ commanded him to do. You've admitted yourself the training was necessary. And so the time as come – forgive him. He does love you, so very much. And I know you love him in return." Kiaya looked to Aurora's face, which remained emotionless and stoic, in hopes that there may have shown some sigh she was getting through to the young Guardian. Sighing when she saw none, Kiaya continued. " At least give _him_ the chance to defend himself, hear him out. You wouldn't be suffering as you are now if you didn't still love him," Kiaya paused, looking into Aurora's eyes, "So give the both of you a chance. If you don't, you may live forever regretting that you didn't." Aurora looked away at Kiaya's final words, and then nodding her head softly she turned and exited the Gardens. Watching her go, Kiaya reflected back on Aurora's silence, and wondered if her Guardian's not saying anything at all, was the sign of hope she had been looking for.   
  


The night's air was cool; a soft wind played with his hair as he stood out upon his balcony. His sharp gaze looked out over the City before him as he assured himself that all was well that night for the People of the Sun; his City was safe. But even his duties could not keep Malachite's mind from remembering his pain, and his eyes closed as another wave of heartache swept through him. His heart ached with such intensity, in fact, and had done so for so long, he wondered if he would ever find respite from it. He rested his head in his hand, leaning as he did so, against his balcony's railing. The exhaustion he felt settled into the very marrow of his bones, and yet he knew sleep would not come to him tonight – just as it had not come to him for so many nights before. 

He looked up again, and couldn't help but be touched by the beauty before him. The stars were shinning brightly, as the 'moon' made its way higher into the sky. The lights and glow of the City below him made for a breath taking sight, with the 'moonlight' only adding to the beauty of nature by reflecting itself off of the leaves of the trees and flowers throughout the Gardens. The air was sweet smelling, and freshly cool. Oh yes, it was beautiful, but the beauty did little to ease Malachite's pain. Then again, he hadn't expected it too. Signing, he turned around, heading into his room. Removing his white shirt, he was about to remove his black dress pants to prepare for bed, when he heard his name being called. Stopping to listen, Malachite stood straight, waiting for the soft voice to repeat itself. Again it came, and Malachite, not believing the voice could belong to whom he thought it did, moved out onto the terrace. Looking down, he saw her. 

There, standing beside Firewalker transformed, stood Sailor Star – looking up right at him. "Malachite, Warrior Prince of Pluto, I ask that I have a moment to speak with you. May I?" Aurora's voice came, her tone very professional. Malachite's face remained emotionless as he reacted quickly to her words, and leapt down from his balcony, some 200 feet up from the ground. Sailor Star could not stop a worried gasp from escaping her lips as she watched him fall. Seconds later, Malachite fell softly, and gracefully to the green grass below, hardly making a sound. As he rose, Sailor Star's breath caught as she noticed his chest was bare, and how beautiful he looked standing in the 'moonlight'. **_Damn him!_** Aurora swore to herself, watching him, in turn, watching her. She looked into his eyes to find the walls had been dropped, and the pain she saw there was a pain much like that which shone in her eyes. Malachite watched her intently, committing every move, every turn of her head, and look of her eyes, to memory. For in his heart, he believed this was her way of ending it all. 

He then found himself wondering if she had any concept of her beauty. 

There before him, she stood. Her Sailor Uniform a blaze in the 'moonlight', shinning brightly silver, and ruby red. The star gem set in her tiara, too, caught the 'moonlight' and glinted with every turn of her head. And her eyes… oh her eyes, that beautiful color of silver. Malachite closed his eyes, and shook his head. The ethereal being before him had once been his, and was now lost to him forever. Oh, how Fate knew painful torments well. 

"You wanted to speak with me?" He asked, his voice toneless. With his question, Aurora's mask dropped, and tears came to her eyes, catching in her lashes. Seeing this sudden transformation in her, Malachite stepped instinctively forward. "Star?" Malachite looked down at her with loving concern, wanting nothing more than to hold her, to at least touch her. But he stopped himself, as a soft sob escaped Aurora's pale lips. She looked up to him then, and tentatively reached forward to lay her hand on his bare stomach. Malachite's eyes closed, and his breath caught at her touch, as he leaned into it. Opening his eyes, he looked to her as she spoke in a choked whisper, "I want _us_ back." 

Malachite's very existence stopped at those words; time for him seemed to pause. Had he heard her right? His eyes flooded with raw emotion as he looked down into hers, seeing that she was waiting for his answer. "So do I." He could manage only a whisper, as the overwhelming emotions that he found himself drowning in, clutched at his throat, preventing his speech. Malachite's mind filled with a daze; he couldn't believe it…the greatest miracle of his life had come true – Aurora had come back to him. He hadn't lost her - not yet. 

Waiting for his answer, Aurora had bowed her head, looking down at her hand as it stroked his chest. Upon hearing his answer, she looked up at him, eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears. The look in his eyes took her breath away. Never had she seen so much unbridled emotion in him before. The love she saw there, in those eyes of metallic blue, the passion, and the need – the need for her – was so complete and overwhelming, Aurora could only wonder if this was the same man she had fallen in love with. But before she could question it further, he forcefully brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue brush against her lips, and understanding his request, parted her lips, her tongue meeting his half way. 

Aurora couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her lips at the intimate contact. And wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she too more felt than heard, Malachite groan in response. It had been _years_ since he had last kissed her like this, and she felt half starved for his kisses and caress. Malachite's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against him, purposefully deepening the kiss. Time then re-began its slow march onward as the two young lovers pulled away from each other, breathless. 

"Transform," Aurora breathed. At first Malachite didn't understand what she was asking, "What?" Laughing quietly, she repeated, "Transform." Looking surprised at her request, but obeying it all the same, Malachite commenced his transformation. "Sword," he commanded, " to me." A soft glow of light appeared around Malachite's right hand, held out at his side. The glowing light solidified, taking the shape of the Sword of Pluto. Raising the Sword to the heavens, he cried out, "**Pluto Warrior Power!**" Aurora stood back, close to Firewalker, shielding her eyes against the intense bright white light. She felt the chill of an arctic wind sweep through the area in which they stood, and shuddering, attempted to look on as Malachite transformed. **_What a beautiful sight_**, she heard Firewalker comment, his voice resonating softly throughout her mind. **_Indeed it is,_** Aurora agreed, **_Indeed it is._**

With the fading of the light came the revealing of Warrior Pluto, where once stood Malachite. Smiling at him, Sailor Star turned, and mounted Firewalker, offering Warrior Pluto a hand to do the same. With both upon his back, Firewalker took to the sky. Though he knew _exactly_ where Sailor Star wanted him to take them, Firewalker decided on a detour around the Sun City, delighting in the sounds of his charge's joyous laughter, and the deep, rare laugh of Warrior Pluto. It was only after some prompting from both Sailor Star and Warrior Pluto that Firewalker flew them to their wanted destination – a small, silver bridge, settled in the middle of an isolated clearing. 

The 'Sun' was rising on the horizon, and still they stood there: Warrior Pluto with Sailor Star, his arms wrapped protectively, and almost possessively, about her waist, her leaning her back against his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her neck, and for the countless time that late evening / early morn, said, "I'm sorry," with every kiss he placed gently upon her neck. Sailor Star closed her eyes, allowing the tingling sensation of his touch to move through her. And for the second time that night and early morn, she felt his tears fall hot against her skin, and could sense more than feel, his attempts to hide them from her – to keep himself from crying. Turning around in his embrace, Aurora faced Malachite. 

Tear were silently making their way down his cheeks as she looked at him. He looked away, ashamed of himself and his weakness. Aurora, placing her hand against his cheek, gently moved his head to look into his eyes. "Don't hide your tears from me, Malachite," she whispered, "You've no reason to be ashamed of them." Taking a shaky breath, Malachite leaned his forehead against Aurora's, and closed his eyes. "How close I came to losing you Star," his voice strained from his attempts not to cry, "Gods, I don't know what I would have done with out you; I would have been lost." Aurora stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. "Shhhh… it's okay." Malachite shook his head against her own. "No. What I've done, can't be forgiven. Gods, Star… I'd look at you, screaming and in pain because of **me**, watching as you died inside, and shut yourself off from the world – as you struggled to keep fighting regardless of the odds. And I lived knowing you suffered because of me." Malachite choked back a sob, with tears streaming down his face as he continued. "How can you forgive me?" 

Malachite pulled her into a tight embrace then, his body racked with sobs as he cried. Aurora, caught up in the overwhelming force of his emotions, found herself fighting back her own tears. Whispering through his tears, and her own, Aurora answered him. "Because I love you, and have, for as long as I can remember. I never stopped loving you. Not for one moment." Malachite pulled away at that, to look into her eyes. His face was moist from fallen tears, and his eyes red from crying. A tear found its way down Aurora's cheek, only to be softly brushed away by Malachite's thumb, as both of his hands came up to cup her face. He searched her eyes, to assure himself that all of this _was_ real, and then leaned forward gently to brush his lips against hers. Sighing blissfully, Aurora deepened the kiss, only to find she was losing herself to it. Moments later, Malachite broke the kiss, and whispering into Aurora's ear said, "I love you too Star, always and forever." 

Looking behind Malachite then, Aurora laughed. Malachite, startled at her reaction to his words, pulled away to look at her. "Star?!" By his tone, Aurora could tell he was mortified. Laughing still, she put her hand up against his cheek, "Oh no, my love - look, look at Firewalker." Finding her request rather strange, Malachite turned to see Firewalker asleep, his head cradled in the nook of a tree, still standing. Chuckling, Malachite dried his eyes. When he was satisfied that his composure had been regained, Malachite looked back at Aurora, his Sailor Star, only to find her looking at him. Taking her hands in his, and cursing his weakness as he felt his eyes brim with tears once again, Malachite looked into Aurora's eyes. "_Can_ you forgive me Star?" 

Sailor Star smiled softly, her eyes warm with life, light, and love. Running her hand through Warrior Pluto's bangs, she replied, "I can, my love, and I do. But the true question here to ask is, Can you forgive yourself?" Pluto looked right at her, his response quick, "No, never." Sailor Star returned his level gaze, replying simply, "Try." A small smile tugged at the corner of Pluto's lips, as he realized with great joy, that he was slowly getting his old Aurora back. For the first time in many years, his heart, his soul, felt at peace – felt at rest. He nodded amicably to her blatant _demand_ , then drew her close to him once again. He wasn't prepared to be separated from her for a moment, not after so long of being apart from her. 

Both looked to the East, and watched in awed silence, as the City's 'sun' rose into the heavens. With the coming of the dawn, and feeling the golden rays of light wash over her in all of their warmth and glory, Aurora felt at peace and contentment. Never had she though she would ever find such happiness again, but here she was, in the arms of the man she loved more than life itself. Closing her eyes, Sailor Star allowed herself to be swept away by the moment, but her duty to her Queen brought her back to the earth of the Sun City again. "Warrior Pluto, we must go. We must sleep; there is much that is needed to be done today." Malachite couldn't help the streams of disappointment that ran through him. But he knew she spoke the truth, and so with a heavy heart, complied. "Alright, let us go then, Star." And taking her hand in his, they woke Firewalker, and with the rising sun in their eyes, returned to the Palace. 

And so it was. The Universe, for the briefest of moments, found peace and balance in the reuniting of the two destined lovers. But this peace, this balance, was soon to be destroyed forever. For an evil, though forgotten, continued to thrive, only to become relentless in gaining supremacy throughout the Galaxies. And so came this evil's uprising – with it came the final fall of the City of the Sun; and an end to the Silver Millennium. 


	19. A Dying City

FLP Ch_19 **Well finally!!! The final chapters are here!!! Thank GOODNESS!!! Either way, alot of info in this one. Hope you enjoy it. I can't wait til this is over! Email if ya like, for whatever, and please review! I'm working on the next chapter as I post this, so be looking for the next one soon. Talk to ya later.** 

Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_**   


**_Chapter 19_**   
  


The attack had been unforeseen. The Sun had warned Kiaya, she could sense its uneasiness. In the weeks preceding the   
attack, it had been necessary for the Sun Stone to nearly quadruple its output of energy and power, in order to protect the Sun   
City from the massive fluctuations in the Sun's release of heat energy. The Sun was at unease, and its surface seethed as a   
result, putting the Sun City at risk. Such fluctuations had occurred before, Kiaya could remember - but none that had lasted as   
long as this. As the weeks bore on, and no change could be seen in the Sun's current state, the dread that had taken hold of   
Kiaya's heart, grew. For she knew, as infinitely powerful as the Sun Stone seemed, it could only uphold such a massive amount   
of out pouring extra energy for so long. And if the Sun's vast amount of energy released did not subside, the destruction of the   
Sun City would be imminent. 

The destruction of the Sun City, however, was imminent – regardless.   
  


* * *   
  


Beryl had never again attempted such an aggressive attack on Earth, as she had so many years ago; an attack which had lead   
to the death's of Aurora's and Darien's parents. She learned all too well, that such force would be pointless. And so, she fell   
back on an old tactic – one, which had served her well in conquering the Empire of Pluto. She began to slowly pollute the   
populace of Earth, turning small bands of people, all over the globe, against their Crown Monarchy: King Brayden, Queen   
Katanna, and Prince Endymion. Over the passing years, these small bands grew in number until they started to become a rather   
menacing threat to the Monarchy of Earth. Word of Beryl's uprising even began to reach the Moon Kingdom, and the whole   
Solar System began to suffer unease. No one had known the name of the mysterious force that had lead to the fall of the   
Plutonian Empire, nearly 15 years past; not even the deceased Royal Family. Beryl had not announced herself during her   
attacks on Pluto – the planet died never knowing the name of its assailant. But with word of Beryl spreading quickly, everyone   
began to speculate that she had been behind it all along. 

Beryl, though, was no fool. She'd heard legends told of a Shimmering City of Gold, nestled protectively on the far side of the   
Sun, governed by a beautiful Queen, who wielded the power of a magical ruby the tellers of myths and legends called the Sun   
Stone. The Tellers spoke of this crystal's infinite power; that it's power surpassed even that of the Moon Queen's Silver   
Crystal. The Tellers spoke also of this City's destruction at the hands of an evil absolute. But no one heeded such legends of   
the Sun City. However, unlike every other at that time, Beryl did not dismiss word of the City as myth. She believed it had   
existed, and existed still. She believed in the Sun Stone, that its power exceeded that of even Queen Serenity's herself. And   
Beryl knew - if she were to take possession of the Universe, the Sun City would have to be the first destroyed.   
  


The initial blast from the NegaVerse struck the protective shielding surrounding the Sun City at early morn. The force was such   
that the City, entire, shook. The earth quaked, buildings crumbled, trees were torn up by their roots, the mountainsides   
collapsed; lives were lost. And so began the beginning of the end.   
  


* * *   
  


Aurora awoke in a cold sweat, screaming, as the tidal wave of fear from another horrific nightmare passed her by. Holding her   
head in her hand while sitting in her bed, she struggled to calm her labored breathing. Tears silently made their way down her   
cheeks as her body trembled. Turning a tearful face towards the entrance way onto her terrace, Aurora moved the covers   
aside, and walked out into the night air. Along her way, she stumbled, nearly fell, as the earth beneath the Palace shook, stirring   
the Castle where it stood, and had stood, for centuries. She felt her chest tightened as she walked out, on to her balcony, and   
looked down upon the once Shinning City of the Sun. 

The city, which had been laid out in front of the Palace, now lay in ruin. And though her eyes could not see the small clusterings   
of communities that lay beyond the capital city, Aurora knew, they too, were sustaining heavy damages. Her head ached, she   
felt sick. The incessant pounding of the NegaVerse's attacks upon the force field protecting the Sun City were tearing it down   
from its very foundations. The massive, destructive booms could be heard all throughout the City, every moment of every   
passing day, and every passing night. Their attacks need not penetrate the shield. The vibrations these attacks cause,   
resonating throughout the force field, is enough in itself to destroy us, Aurora thought bitterly to herself, They're   
shaking the City down to its very core. 

How long had it been, Aurora was forced to wonder again, since the first attack? Months, she knew. More tears escaped from   
under her closed lids. How many people have died because of this? Aurora couldn't stop her heart from asking. Too many.   
30 million people had lived upon the Sun. Now easily, only half of them remained. And more were dying with every passing   
day. The cause: the falling of buildings, the collapsing of the Mountainsides, and the opening of the earth beneath them, as the   
continuous vibrations from the NegaVerses attacks, tore the City apart. 

I've healed all those I can. Everyday, I use my power to save lives, but there are just too many. I can feel my powers   
giving out. This night had been the first in many, that Aurora had de-transformed, and gone to her bed to sleep. Since the   
beginning of this battle, she had been forced to remain at her Queen's side and watch as Warrior Pluto went out, making vain   
attempts to protect the people of the City. Everyday, he and his men, the City's army, brought the wounded back. Sailor Star   
would spend hours healing, mostly throughout the night, and had found little time to sleep. What few moments of sleep she did   
catch, were haunted by nightmares of death and destruction. It got so that Aurora didn't want to sleep any more. And when   
she was not healing, she was with Kiaya, casting her powers into the Sun Stone for Kiaya to use in defense of her people,   
against the onslaught of attacks that were raining down upon them. But, as of yet, all of their efforts seemed to be in vain. 

The Sun Stone is weakening, and with it, Kiaya. The Sun Stone has been forced to increase its output of energy,   
nearly four times more than normal, in order to protect the City from invasion. And has upheld these massive   
outputs of extra energy since the Sun's surface had begun fluctuating. That was nearly, what? Eight months ago?   
Kiaya fears the Sun Stone will soon have no other choice than to revert back to its normal expenditure of energy,   
or risk destruction. If that happens, this nameless enemy will be given the window of opportunity it needs to enter   
our city, and destroy it. 

These truths swirled around in Aurora's head, as she thought them through, her stomach twisted into knots. The powers I cast   
into the Sun Stone, now, go more towards upholding the force field than fighting. She gripped the railing of her   
balcony, as another tremor shook the Palace, and the City itself. Looking up, she saw the Sun attempting to break through the   
darkness in the East. Morning. Time to begin this fight again. Looking to her star in the sky, Aurora watched as it flashed,   
for but a moment, a beautiful, deep, ruby red. Aurora felt the strength of the stars well up inside of her, as, turning her face to   
the sky, she called out, "Imperial Star Power!!" The power washed over her, through her, giving her strength, and   
transforming her into the Solitary Sailor of the Stars. 

Leaving her room, making her way to the Throne room, Sailor Star thought of Warrior Pluto. The Queen had at first fought the   
idea of Malachite raising an army, for the defense of the Sun City, so many years ago. But Malachite had persisted, if he were   
to be Guardian and protect the Sun City, he would need means by which he could do so. He wanted to see the people   
properly protected, and he knew, he alone, could not completely, and properly protect the all of the people of the Sun in times   
of need. He would need others to be his eyes and hears for him, to act in his stead, while he continued on with the fight.   
Eventually, Kiaya had relented, and so, Malachite began his recruiting. 

He had also begun his training of her, Aurora remembered, around that time. He had had his hands full. Many young, strong,   
and capable men wanted to join the Sun's army, to be of service to their Queen, and protect their families in times of need. But,   
when Malachite went about training these men himself, using most of the same tactics he used when training Aurora, it soon   
became obvious which of the men were born to fight. Their training had taken nearly as long as hers. In fact, her training had   
run parallel to the training of the soldiers, within the same two years. And when their training was complete, there was left 500,   
highly skilled, young warriors to stand in defense of the Sun City. 

And it was with these young men that Warrior Pluto, everyday, risked life and limb to bring back the wounded, and protect   
those that had lost everything, and been left nothing. Aurora found her heart praying to the Sun Stone and the Gods of Pluto,   
once again, to protect him, and his men - that they may have a safe return. 

The Palace shuddered again as Sailor Star finished her descent by way of the stairs, and turned down the corridor leading to   
the Throne Room, and the many rooms which lay beyond; filled beyond capacity with people lost, without homes, and the   
wounded. Sailor Star's heart felt heavy with the knowledge of what she was about to face. Hundreds of thousands of people,   
men, women, and children, all of whom held her in such reverence and awe; all of whom looked to her to heal them. But Sailor   
Star knew, there would be those she would have to turn away. The power to heal never drained her strengths on a whole, but   
with every day that she cast more of her powers into the Sun Stone, her strength waned – and with it, her power's stamina. The   
intensity of her powers was lessening. In whole, Sailor Star was weakening. And as she weakened, the number of people she   
had the strength to heal diminished. 

With the constant thundering of the enemy's attack booming in her ears, Sailor Star opened one of the double doors leading to   
the Throne Room, and began her day of fighting. Standing amongst the throngs of people was none other than her Majesty,   
Queen Kiaya, and her City's Guardian and Army General, Warrior Pluto. Sailor Star breathed a silent sigh of relief at seeing   
him well and uninjured, than quicken her stride in order to become a part of their on going discussion. Sailor Star then suddenly   
stopped short, when she caught sight of the expressions of her Queen, and her Love. By the Gods, were Sailor Star's first   
thoughts, in taking this one night's rest, what have I done?! Warrior Pluto sensed her presence then, and turned to face   
her, turning eyes of blue steel to eyes of silver. In that moment, Aurora knew, the battle had been lost. The noise of the   
thousands of people surrounding her in the Throne Room and beyond, faded into the background. She heard nothing more than   
the pounding of her heart in her ears, and the shattering of her soul. 

For nearly eight months, nearly eight months, they had fought. Warrior Pluto on the battle field, and Sailor Star at her Queen's   
side. That was what Malachite had trained her for. What she had had the most difficulty in understanding at the first of her   
training was why, if they had each other to fall back on in battle, was such training for her necessary? But Malachite had   
pounded reality into her, literally, making her see that their duties would forever separate them during a time of war. Never   
would they fight together. His duties would keep him on the battlefield, hers, at their Queen's side. Aurora would have to know   
how to defend her Queen and the Sun Stone alone, without anyone to fall back on – for there would be no one there to   
protect Kiaya or the Sun Stone, save her. And for eight months, Aurora stayed in the Palace, healed the wounded, helped and   
protected her Queen, cast her powers to the Sun Stone to fight – and watched as Warrior Pluto went out into the City, the   
battlefield, to protect the people, and to bring the wounded back. 

No true fighting had ever been done on the side of the Sun. Kiaya could manage no more than a few weak attacks, which only   
went to enrage their enemies more. The Sun Stone, at the point of the NegaVerse's attack, could do little more than protect the   
City. And that had been a fragile protection, one which both Kiaya and Sailor Star had been forced to ensure the longevity of,   
by casting into the Stone, their own natural powers. For nearly eight months, Aurora and Malachite had not existed – only   
Sailor Star and Warrior Pluto. But now, Sailor Star knew, by the truth burning in Warrior Pluto's eyes, all their efforts had been   
in vain. This nameless enemy would win. 

"Star…" Pluto began, walking over to her, with Kiaya following behind. Star closed her eyes at that, the first tear she had let   
either of them see since the war began making its way down her cheek. Pluto knew she had already figured out the truth, and   
didn't bother to insult her by breaking the news to her gently. He told her point blank, "The entire city has been destroyed   
Aurora." He spoke softly to her, knowing the pain his words caused to both Sailor Star, and the Queen she lived to protect.   
"There is nothing left; nothing but ruins. Fires have broken out, and are destroying what remained of the forests. Entire   
mountains have collapsed completely obliterating what remained of the communities which bordered them, and the surrounding   
areas. Tidal waves caused by the incessant quakes have wiped out the coastal villages. And any small lumbering communities   
which had survived up until now have gone up in flames with the rest of the forest," Pluto paused there, attempting to judge the   
effects his words were having on Aurora. Failing, due to Sailor Star's well built masks, Pluto finished simply. Placing his hand   
under her chin, and turning her head up to look into her eyes, he spoke finally, "Star, there is nothing left." Star continued to   
look into his eyes after that, hoping against hope there may be more he had left to say, something that would leave her with   
some hope – but he said nothing more. Kiaya continued. "What remains of my people live within these palace walls. Between   
Warrior Pluto and I, most of the night has been spent taking stock of the survivors. How many there are, and what conditions   
they are in. Thankfully, the vast majority escaped without fatal injuries; there are, however, only 500 thousand which have   
survived." Kiaya voice caught at this, and it took her a moment to regain her composure. She would not let her people see her   
cry. They needed her strength now, and they would have it! 

Star's mind reeled at Kiaya's revelation. The very room spun, and she was forced to physically widen her stance to keep from   
falling. By the Gods…only five hundred thousand…. out of millions….my Gods… "It is over then? We have been   
defeated?" Sailor Star managed. "As long as we live, Star, we are never defeated. There is always hope," Pluto spoke, feigning   
confidence. Kiaya couldn't suppress the soft, bitter laughter that escaped her ruby red lips. "Oh yes, there is always hope," she   
bit out, her tone ever sarcastic. Her two Guardians looked to her, immensely surprised at her lack of faith. To which she   
responded only by saying, "Come, we must talk privately." Looking around her, Sailor Star finally came to realize that they   
stood in a vast crowd of people. Some of which were rather close. Therefore, seeing the wise reason in Kiaya's demand, both   
Guardians followed their Queen to the Throne of the Sun Palace itself. 

There, in the floor, as a large, golden 'Mark of the Sun', the same shaped sun which graced the Queen's forehead. It had been   
built into the floor directly in front of Kiaya's Throne, and once there, Kiaya stepped delicately into the Sun Mark's center.   
Energy was released in the form of wind, ruffling the shirts of her Ceremonial Gown, as she looked to the ceiling above. Sensing   
her Guardians beside her, she took control of the power of the Sun Mark, letting it wash through her and the two standing   
behind her; and then, she concentrated. 

Those looking on did so in awe, as the images of their Queen and Guardians were lost in a sea of shimmering, golden light.   


When the light faded, nothing remained.   
  
  



	20. It All Ends...And Yet, Begins Again

FLP Ch_20 *** OMG OMG OMG!!! I **finally** finished this story!!! It's only taken me a year!!! Well, there ia a lot more to come after   
this, but the history is over, so it is all good. The rest will be fun and easy for me to write. Please, let me know what you think,   
and if anything is confusing, like me know, and I'll try my best to explain it. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks to all those who   
reviewed!*** 

PS: Slight changes may be made to this as I asked someone to edit it for me, but I'll post the revised copy right away, once I   
get it back. Thanks everyone! 

Evening Star   


**_For Love of the Past_**   


**_Chapter 20_**   
  


When the Light faded, Star, Pluto, and Kiaya stood in the top most tower of the Sun Palace – resting place of the Sun Stone. Only the Sun Queen could wield the powers of the Sun Mark, and teleport herself, and any others she deemed worthy, to the Sun Stone. Another identical Sun Mark had been placed upon the floor in the top most tower, in order to complete the teleport, and it was from this mark now that Kiaya stepped. Making her way to the Sun Stone, shimmering as it was in its alter, Sailor Star felt anxiety's cruel grip take hold of her as she realized with sudden wariness, that the worst news was still yet to come. "My Queen," Star inquired, "What more news do you have for me?" Kiaya turned eyes ladened with grief towards her, as Sailor Star felt the tension in Warrior Pluto augment. "The Sun Stone's powers have given out, Aurora," Kiaya spoke, her voice soft from the pain, "It has reverted to its normal output of energy; the enemy has penetrated our defenses...their invasion of our city is imminent." 

Sailor Star looked sharply to her Queen, her features set in determination. "No. There must be something that can be done, Kiaya," she beseeched. She walked over to stand beside the Sun Stone, her hand resting softly upon the rim of the alter. "Here, in our possession is the most powerful weapon the side of goodness has to stand in its defense. You," Star looked to Kiaya, "you have the ability to control it, to call upon its power. Don't stand before me now, after all this, and tell me there is nothing more that can be done!" Kiaya looked with grief and understanding to her niece, who knew not that she was such, and found herself wishing her sister could be here to see how her daughter had grown. She was everything Angeline had been, and more. Strong, confident, independent. But… 

"Aurora," Kiaya stepped towards her, her voice and eyes soft, "There is no more power left to fight them. If I draw on the powers of the Sun Stone any more than what I have, it will end either my life, or that of the Sun Stone's. If I knew my death would be the only price paid, I would gladly lay down my life for those of my people, but I can't be sure. If I fight these enemies, it may be the Sun Stone we lose, and then, where would this Universe be? The Sorceress exists still, and if the Sun Stone were to be lost, then so would be this Universe. She escaped her confines once before, she can do so again. And if she does succeed in freeing herself, the Sun Stone must exist to stand against her." 

The light of understanding shone in Aurora's eyes as Kiaya spoke. These truths she knew well, but still, there were other truths her Queen was denying. "But you forget Kiaya, what is to happen if these enemies win? If we do not fight, if they succeed in conquering the City, they will surely try to take hold of the Sun Stone. None who are evil may touch it, for if they do, the Sun Stone will self-destruct…destroying this Galaxy along with it!" Aurora's eyes burned with the passion of refusing to surrender as she fought against the beliefs of her Queen. "There is always another way, Kiaya! All we have to do is find it!" 

"There is another way, Star," Warrior Pluto spoke for the first time since their arrival in the tower. He'd watched silently at Aurora and Kiaya's confrontation, choosing now as the best time to intervene. Aurora looked to him sharply, her eyes flashing, warning him to choose his words wisely. "The enemy's army has begun the invasion of the Sun City, and yet, they are not men. There are a few humans heading the front, but the vast majority of their army is nothing more than monstrosities." He walked over to one of the archway windows that encircled the chamber, and pointed in the direction of the mountains. "They have begun penetration at the site of the Border Mountains. They are making their way here, to the Palace, but prove to be little threat now, as all that remains of the City lies with these Palace walls. This fact they must not be aware of, as they seem to be attempting to make a sweep of the City, in search of whatever they may find – which will be nothing." Aurora's eyes never left his as he spoke, their Queen, momentarily forgotten. With her eyes, she dared him to make his point clear. "I suggest I lead my men out of the City, and meet them half way. My men are well trained, and in these past months, have gained experience that makes them invaluable on the battlefield. Without doubt, one of my men is worth five of theirs. My men and I may be able to defeat the enemy's army, and consequently weaken their defenses. This may push them into making a rash decision, which will lead only to their undoing." Looking to Aurora, and his Queen, Malachite finished, his voice deep and serious, his eyes sharp, and stance strong. "It may be the only way." 

With a curt nod, Aurora accepted his proposal, "I agree. I will accompany you and your men. I will fight with you." "No," Malachite countered, "You are needed here, to protect the Queen." "Her Majesty is more powerful than I, Warrior Pluto; she is more than capable of protecting herself. She did so for all the years I was not a part of her life, and can continue to do so now!" Aurora stood defiantly, her eyes a blaze with her anger and stubbornness – this battle _she would win!_ Or so she thought, until a hand came to rest gently upon her shoulder, instantly quelling the anger that raged inside of her, and stopping Malachite's retaliation, which was just about to come forth. "I need you here, Aurora," Kiaya nearly whispered. Aurora's eyes showed her Queen, plainly, the battle that was being raged inside of the young Guardian. But her sense of duty prevailed, and with one nod, Aurora accepted her Queen's decision to have her stay. With that matter settled, Kiaya looked to Pluto; "I accept your proposal Malachite. Two days hence, you may ride out with your men to face these, our enemies."   


* * * 

Sailor Star, battle worn, and wary, walked down the Palace Halls alone. How eerie the silence felt to her, as she continued her trek, with not one sound around her, save for the clicking of her heels against the golden marble floor. She passed a window, and stopped. Sometime ago, the sight that greeted her may have caused her pain, brought upon tears, but she had nothing left inside of her to feel such grief, and surveyed the vast wasteland before her with a sense of apathy and detachment. She felt too tired and beaten to care any more. But in the depths of her heart, a part of her was reminded of one whom would have suffered greatly to see the Sun City decay as it was. Her lips curled into a ghost of a smile, a display of human emotion that now seemed almost foreign to the Guardian. 

**_He_** had been so proud to be Guardian of the City, and to see it now would have broke him inside. Her eyes moved over the land, her numb mind taking notice of the destruction: the grounds scorched from the heat of fires and enemy attacks - the buildings nothing more than rubble. No trees lived, no grass grew – the roses in the Gardens didn't bloom anymore. They couldn't, the rose bushes had been burned to the ground. The sun no longer rose in the sky at day, and the moon and stars no longer shone in the heavens at night; the city had fallen into perpetual grayness and darkness. The air held the scent of death: burnt flesh, rotting bodies; smoke from the burning lands. The wind carried the mournful sounds of a City dying; it seemed to cry as it flowed softly around her. 

Oh yes, she knew, it would have killed him to see their City this way; it would have, if their enemy hadn't killed him first. 

Sailor Star continued to make her rounds, checking the walls of the force field as she came across them, making sure there were no weaknesses, no way for the damned enemy to make its way further into the Palace. As she walked, she marveled at the sense of deadness inside of her. She truly felt nothing anymore, save for a hatred and loathing for her enemies that ran straight into the depths of her soul; that, and her sense of duty to protect the only other living _being_ on the Sun: her Queen. 

Ah, yes, her Queen. Kiaya had not faired this war well. She had sunk into a deep depression at the lost of her City – and of _him_. The two of them fought everyday to live to see the coming of the next day's dawn, but recently, the will to keep up that battle had begun to wan within the two of them. What was there that was left to live for? **_Nothing_**, Aurora thought bitterly. She came to the end of the force field in the Eastern Wing, and saw several of the enemy's monstrosities attempting to break through the shield. Her eyes flared at sighting them, and with a grace that seemed to her, surreal, she made her way up to force field's end, looking to the enemy's 'pets' trying to claw their way through. They stopped to look at her, and then, seemingly smirking, they flew at the shield for all they were worth. Sailor Star only smiled maliciously at them. Then suddenly her face went blank, as the presence of one of the monsters in particular, brought back memories of a day she'd sooner forget. She remembered; she'd seen that creature there when she'd flown on Firewalker to try and save him. The sudden bitterness and self loathing she'd felt then at her failure all came rushing back to her, and bent on vengeance, Sailor Star put her hand up to the force field. Using the power of the shield to augment her own, she call out, **"Sun Beam BURN!!!!" **The entire opposite side of the corridor, outside of the protective reach of the shield, was engulfed by the searing powers of Sailor Star's attack. She felt some perverse sense of joy upon hearing the creatures screaming in pain. Seeing them destroyed, she turned her back and walked away, ignoring the sense of nausea and feeling of dizziness, which threatened to take her down into darkness. Ignore it as she may, however, the truth remained - her powers were failing. It would only be a matter of time.   
  


Deciding to return to her Queen, Aurora could no longer stop from thinking back, and remembering that day. **_How long has it been?_** She asked herself. Thinking back, she realized. **_Nearly six months… by the Gods… _**She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again quickly as another blast of negative energy from beyond the Palace walls shook the City. When the quaking subsided, she resumed her careful walking.   
  


She remembered it all so well.   
  


* * *   
  


Warrior Pluto, in the lead of 500 men, marched out to meet the enemy's army head on. For days they fought, sustaining few causalities. But with each passing day, the Sun's Army was pushed further back, towards the Palace, as the enemy's army continued to advance. Malachite's men were competent warriors, Aurora knew, but nothing could prepare them for this enemy. They didn't fight men; they fought creatures - monsters, and abominations.   


Had all of Malachite's men had his skill, the battle would have surely been won – but they had not.   


By the third day, the battles were fought on the 'newly cleared' plains in front of the Palace. The clashing of swords and calls of dying men and monsters drew Aurora's attention to the windows of the Palace's Top Most Tower. Moments before, she had stood with Kiaya, each on either side of the Stone's altar, standing in the center of the chamber. Hands clasped, they had been concentrating on casting their powers into the Sun Stone, giving strength to it and the force field it up held. With the coming of the sounds of war, Aurora left her post to look out over the battle, her eyes searching desperately to find any sigh of Warrior Pluto, to assure herself that he was okay. Her eyes roamed over the scene of the battle below her, taking in the gruesome sight of men dying, and creatures of evil being torn apart by Pluto's men; not that she felt sympathy for the creature's plight. 

Her whole body yearned to be down there on the battlefield with him, to fight at his side. Her soul ache just knowing where she was, so far away from it all, was where she was going to have to stay. It was then that she saw him. First, it was no more than a flash of white, but then she heard him bellow **"Pluto Hail Storm!"** and the sound of his voice lead her searching eyes to fall upon him. And her heartbeat quickened. She saw that he was up against three of the enemy's warriors; three _humans_. Dread filled her as she looked on, realizing that Malachite was injured, and that his strength for battle was faltering. They'd stood laughing at him, these three. They'd fought together; one would distract him, while the other two attack him. Aurora could see Malachite had caught on to their tactics easily, and fought well against them. But these humans were not normal. They fought with a power Aurora had never known of, and they attacked him to the full extent of that power. Watching in horror as he fought, she couldn't possibly tell for how long they had been fighting. The truth: hours. Malachite was a True Warrior of Pluto. He was not one to be so easily defeated. But something was wrong, she noticed. He did not fight to the full extent of his capabilities - something was holding him back. 

She watched as he struck out at them, maiming one of the men he fought against, his sword coming quick to cut deep lacerations all over his body. This man, Aurora took notice, was tall. Quite possibly as tall as Malachite himself, who stood 6'4". His hair was strange to Aurora, the color was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was a deep chestnut brown, long, and very wavy. There was a woman, whose hair was rather wavy as well, done up into a ponytail. She laughed at the first man as he cried out in pain, mocking his incapacity. And as far away she was, Aurora could not help but cringe at the awfulness of the wicked woman's laugh: it went right through her. She attacked Malachite with what seemed to be rose petals, a pale pink in color, and as Malachite leapt out of the way, the first man threw a blast of energy towards him, harming Malachite further. But his wounds did not stop him from coming down hard on the women, from above, driving his sword into her shoulder. She screamed, and Malachite came to rest upon the ground behind her, sword in hand. These were not the first wounds he had inflicted, Aurora was sure, but with the passing of time, she notice they could regenerate themselves, and were doing so at a fast rate as they fought against him. 

There was one other though; one Malachite would not fight against at all. This man had been slight in build, with hair of a pale blond, and rather short. He would lash out at Malachite, wounding him, goading him on, but Malachite never took the bait to fight him.   
  


That, in the end, would prove his undoing.   
  


* * *   
  


She was near the Tower's entrance now. She paused for a moment longer to peer out over the City once more from the arching window, one of many placed along the winding staircase. **_Why hadn't you just fought against him Malachite?!_** Aurora demanded, as she had countless times before. As always, she received no answer. For whatever reason, Malachite had not fought this slip of a man, and when he'd allowed his attention to be diverted for even a moment, upon hearing a cry from one of his men close by, the blond man attacked for the final time. . . . .   
  
  


"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Aurora screamed "FIREWALKER TO ME!" her voice rung out. With in seconds, Firewalker was at the Tower's window. "Aurora, no!" Kiaya called after her, running to the window from which Aurora had jumped, landing upon Firewalker's back. Aurora paid her Queen no heed. 

The blast of negative energy had engulfed Malachite, knocking him unconscious immediately. The three minions of the enemy stood around him, raising him up from the ground with their powers. Before them, a portal leading into darkness opened. **_Faster, Firewalker, we must stop them!_** Aurora frantically shouted into her Guardian's mind. She felt Firewalker lung forward, his speed increasing with each passing moment. From her place upon Firewalker, Sailor Star watched in horror as each of Malachite's attacker's stepped into the portal, disappearing. Then Malachite's unconscious body began to follow. 

**_Hold on, Malachite…we're almost there!_** The portal swallowed his body fast. "Malachite!" Aurora screamed, her voice choked with tears and pure, white-hot terror. **_I'm losing him!_** **. . . .**   
  
  
  


**_. . . .I'm losing him!_** Aurora's voice floated back to her, as she leaned her back up against the crystalline walls of the Palace. She was nearly to the Tower now, nearly to her Queen, but she knew until she lived through these memories _yet again,_ she could not continue her ascent to the Sun Stone's chambers. Head in her hand, Aurora spoke softly to herself. "I reached you, only in time to lose you." The images flashing before the closed lids of her eyes were all too real, and all too much for the Guardian to bare. As fast as Firewalker had flown that day, it had not been fast enough. She couldn't reach him in time to stop _them_ from taking him through that damned portal. She had gotten to the portal's site, arm out stretched to grab on to the one hand the portal had yet to devour. But, it hadn't been enough. She hadn't been fast enough, quick enough, _smart enough_ to stop them from taking him. Her failure had cost him _everything_ - and her as well. 

The all too foreign sensation of tears touched Aurora's cheek as she remembered the feel of Malachite's fingers as they'd slipped through her own. The portal had closed immediately upon his entry – she couldn't even follow him through, to fight for his freedom. Having watched him disappear into that darkness, not knowing if he would live to see the next day's dawn, had been her undoing. She had cried no tears, had killed no man out of rage; she'd just stood there, leaning against Firewalker for support, and felt her soul shatter, her heart break, and all that made her human, die. She felt the hollowness, numbness, and emptiness even now, so many months afterward, standing as she was in the stair well leading to the Top Most Tower of the Sun Palace. 

And her Majesty. Kiaya had been devastated. Fall to her knees, body racked with sobs, will to survive broken, devastated. She'd fallen into herself afterwards, and become quiet, and constantly somber. Losing Malachite had been the ruination of them both. Aurora's bitter laugh echoed throughout the crystal stair well. **_And look at us now,_** she thought. **_We have access to only a third of the Palace. The rest has been taken over. We are all that remain…_**

In the months following Malachite's capture, the army fell, and slowly, but surely, the enemy's forces began to invade the Palace. At first, Kiaya and Aurora had constructed a second force field around the Palace itself, a field upheld by Kiaya and Aurora's own, natural powers. But the enemy's constant hammering, and attacking of the shield, broke through their defenses. Sailor Star, then, had fought relentlessly to protect the populace, but her efforts had been in vain. As the weeks passed, the evil of the enemy began to pollute the people, turning them into monstrosities; turning them against their Queen. There were no warriors left to fight, outside of Aurora; those of the army who hadn't been killed, and been turned against everything they had stood to protect, by the enemy. As Sailor Star, Aurora had been forced to fight against, and kill, men, women, and children that had been transformed into creatures of evil. Men, women, and children she had _known._ Now, all that remained of the people of the Sun were monsters. She and Kiaya were the only two remaining _humans_. 

When all of the people had been lost, Kiaya had summoned what little power she had left to construct yet another force field, one much smaller, closing off and protecting only a third of the Palace, in efforts to keep the enemy at bay. Everyday, Sailor Star went to the extremities of this shield to assure its integrity held up. So far, it had; but both her and Kiaya had precious little energy left to cast into the Sun Stone, to up hold any amount of protection. 

Aurora decided to continue her journey up to see her Queen. She'd composed herself well enough, she thought, had killed off what little emotion may have revived itself during her reminiscing - enough so that she may face her Queen. Aurora looked down at herself as she climbed the steps. She was a mess. Her fuku was tattered and torn, the ribbons and bows of her uniform shredded, her hair falling free from their usual confines of a bun/ponytail. **_But what does it matter?_**, she thought apathetically. 

In a matter of moments, she stood in the Tower's chambers. Kiaya was sitting in a golden gilded chair, staring blankly out the window. Aurora had slowly watch her Queen die, as the Sun City fell. Her naturally pale skin was even more so now from lack of food, and lack of sleep. Her lips, which had always been so naturally full of vibrant color, a deep ruby red, were now pale and dull. Her hair no longer held its sheen; but it was in her eyes that her death could be seen. Kiaya had had the most alive pair of sea blue eyes that Aurora had ever known. Eyes that had shone with such endless love for all those around. Eyes that had been alight with happiness all of the time. Now, they were lifeless, and so dull, nearly seemed gray. No joy shone from in their depths, no light danced within them; they were cold, and dark, and empty. It torn at Aurora to see her Queen's spirit so utterly broken, but she still couldn't help not _wanting_ to look into Kiaya's eyes. Their lifelessness chilled her right down to what little was left of her soul. 

Aurora was about to speak, to give her Queen greetings, and share the news that the shield was holding up well for another day, when the Palace shook from its very foundations, up. The enemy had obviously had enough with letting them live; it seemed prepared to destroy the Palace – to level it completely. Kiaya stood up immediately from her chair, turning her head sharply to look at Sailor Star, the last warrior of the Sun, and her Guardian. A determination was born inside Kiaya, unlike anything Aurora had seen for quite some time. Somehow, they both knew – this battle would be the last. Neither had to speak, they knew what they had to do. Kiaya, standing in the direction of the east, Sailor Star, in the direction of the west, took their positions opposite one another around the Sun Stone's altar. Kiaya closed her eyes, looking inside of herself, and finding the bond she shared with the powers of the Sun Stone, called out to them, asking them to grant her their strength just one more time. Aurora did the same, calling out to the powers of the Stars. Both women began to glow, Aurora a deep ruby red, Kiaya a shimmering gold. 

The force of their combined powers burst outwards, in all directions, illuminating the entire Palace with a blinding, golden light; the purity of their powers incinerating minions of the enemy in infinite numbers. Concentrate as they may have on up keeping this massif output of energy, the screams of rage, fury, and pain from their enemies did not escape the attentions of Kiaya and Aurora – but Aurora knew, she could not keep this up for much longer. Already, after merely moments, the very floor beneath her had begun to sway; her head began to swim. She had to physically and mentally fight to keep the darkness, which threatened to consume her, at bay. 

Almost seeming to sense Aurora's distress, Kiaya tightened her grip on Aurora's hands, willing her to keep fighting. Aurora called forth even more power from her already highly taxed reserves of strength, and felt it flow through her, and out into the Sun City. She could _feel_ the enemies her powers destroyed, and willed even more forward, and out into the City. But, the sheer force was too much. "Aaargghh…" Aurora moaned deeply; she fought to keep herself from being torn apart by her powers, and to keep her knees from falling out from underneath her. Her ears began to ring, and the pressure in her head began to reach the critical point. Her tiara shattered, leaving Aurora's Star Mark to glow brightly upon her forehead. Yet still she fought, holding on to Kiaya's hands as if they alone could save her. She willed even more power into her command, sending it coursing through the Sun Stone and out into the City as their enemies were met with another magnificent blast. But…it was too much. Aurora felt herself giving way. Kiaya opened her eyes suddenly as she felt Aurora squeeze her hand in such a way that seemed…different from what she had been. **_I'm sorry Kiaya…_** were Aurora's last thoughts as the darkness she'd fought so long, descended down upon her. 

"Aurora," Kiaya whispered weakly, hopelessly. She watched Aurora's Sailor Uniform fade away as she collapsed onto the floor. The powers of her beautiful Warrior of the Stars had finally given out. After months of incessant fighting, after such constant use, Sailor Star's powers had finally failed. Now, it was over. 

The link they had formed was broken, and Kiaya could feel the enemy moving in; the force field was weakening - that too Kiaya could sense. And for but a moment, only a brief moment, extreme terror and panic gripped the Sun Queen. She realized she was now all that remained of the once strong and beautiful, City of the Sun. 

She was completely, and utterly, alone. 

The sudden silence that surrounded her seemed to take on an essence of its own. It was thick, and weighed heavy in the air. Kiaya's heart raced, and tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks. She bowed her head, her long, golden locks hiding her tears - but from whom? Such desperate panic ran cold through her blood; she wanted only to fall to her knees and cry. To hide away, to weep for all of her loss, for all of the blood that had been shed and the lives that had been ended so violently. She wanted someone to hold her, to make everything right again. She wanted once, for someone to be strong for _her_, but there was no one – only her. And then, that moment of weakness past. 

Kiaya looked to Aurora, saw the faint rise and fall of her chest, and knew that her Guardian lived. Remembering her promise to her beloved sister so long ago, Kiaya called upon the powers of the Sun Stone one last time. Aurora would live – even if she would not. She first summoned Firewalker forth. Her powers brought him up from the Wings of the Palace, as he had taken on the duty of constantly surveying the force field's perimeter. The rationale behind his actions had been that, if he'd seen any break in their defenses, by way of his telepathic link with Sailor Star, he would be able to alert her to the danger. But now, such precautions were no longer necessary. What _was_ necessary was for Kiaya to get both Aurora and her Guardian off of the Sun City. 

With a brilliant flash of gold, Firewalker, held in suspended animation within a protective, translucent golden sphere, (of a size much smaller than normal) appeared before her. Then she summoned forth the Sun Stone from its cradle within the altar, holding it suspended in the air, seemingly cupped between her two hands. And she walked over to Aurora, and extreme sense of calm washing over her. Holding the Sun Stone out, Kiaya summoned up its powers, reaching out with them to Aurora. Slowly, a faint golden glow surrounded the unconscious Guardian; a faint glow which grew stronger. The aura of energy which had taken place around Aurora, slowly began to makes it ways back to the Sun Stone, carefully leaving the young body it had surrounded. For this aura of energy carried back with it a precious cargo - the memories of nearly 17 years of life. 

Kiaya commanded the Sun Stone to guard Aurora's memories well – if she were ever to have a life beyond the Sun City, to live it well, she could not bare the memories of all that she had lost. The same type of protective sphere as Firewalker then surrounded Aurora, and the two were held suspended in the air next to one another. Kiaya then turned to the Sun Stone to cast her final spells. 

Praying she was not all ready too late, Kiaya cast her first spell – a spell of protection over Malachite. That should he die while fighting for the forces of evil, his soul would be saved, and would be held, protected, until the day that his life could be restored. 

And then for her final spell. 

She commanded the Sun Stone to divide itself into the original 10 ruby crystals of its creation. Within each, she spread throughout them Aurora's memories, and sanctified the ninth ruby crystal with the spell of protection cast for the sake of Malachite's survival. And then she spoke, to the very Sun Stone itself. 

"I give to you all I hold dear in this world; guard them well Sun Stone. I have failed you, this I know, but you must survive, as must Aurora. The Sorceress may one day break free, and you _must_ exist to stop her. Go now; protect my children. Go to the Moon Kingdom, whisper to Serenity as she sleeps of what as happened here. Ask her, to keep my niece with her, to love her as if she were her own. And speak to her; tell her Aurora must never remember her past here. Tell her; let her live a life in peace, and guard you, these ruby crystals, well." 

Such a sense of calmness spread warmth throughout Kiaya as she spoke, a calmness and warmth reflected in the commanding softness of her voice. 

"May Serenity awaken the memories I have sealed within you only if the Sorceress finds her freedom, and the Sun Stone is needed once more, to fight. Then Sailor Star may rise again, to seek out a new Sun Queen, and stand as her Guardian as she has stood as mine. And then, at the hand of my successor, the Sorceress may finally be destroyed." The softness in her voice became such that she was nearly whispering now. "Go now," Kiaya spoke to the 10 ruby crystals she held suspended in the air in front of her, her hands lighting cupping them, "And may Aurora and Malachite live knowing how much it is that I love them." 

A faint smile graced her pale red lips, and a single tear traced a path down her cheek as Kiaya gathered up the golden spheres enclosing Aurora and Firewalker in their protective warmth. She concealed them, along with the Ruby Crystals, in a shimmering sphere of silvery light - a light reminiscent of that of the stars shinning in the heavens. And pressing her lips softly into the glow of light from the sphere, as a manner of kissing Aurora goodbye, she magically cast them into the vast abyss of space, knowing she could not go with them; she had not the strength, nor the will, to survive. As those mythical sea captains of Earth would go down with their vessels doomed to rest forever at the bottom of the sea, Kiaya too, could not leave her City to die alone. And before Kiaya could take her next breath, the force field the Sun Stone's power had upheld for millennia to protect the Sun City from the massively searing heat of the Sun, collapsed, and the City was consumed by flames. With the passing of the next second, the Sun City was no more. 

* * * 

As it were, Aurora never reached the Moon Kingdom. Kiaya had hoped, that with the destruction of the Sun City, would come the end of these, her enemies. But Beryl, and her master, Metallia had survived the destruction, though the vast majority of their army did not, as neither had been upon the Sun City at the time of its death. They had lived on, still powerful, and with the Sun City no longer a threat, moved in to attack and destroy the Moon Kingdom. 

Beryl's victory upon the Moon had been bittersweet, however. The Moon Kingdom had been destroyed; the Princess and her Prince had been killed, along with her court of Sailor Scouts. But Serenity would not let it end that way, and using her powers, captured Beryl, and all of the NegaVerse inside the Silver Crystal. With Beryl, within the Crystal, was held Princess Serenity, and all of the people of the Moon. Wanting her daughter to live and be happy, Serenity, at the cost of her own life, cast out what little powers she had left to send her beloved daughter, and her people, into the future. With them, Serenity sent her most trusted advisors: a cat of bluish purple, Luna, and a cat of white, Artemis, both bearing the symbol of the Moon, in order to protect and guide the Sailor Scouts should Beryl ever break free. 

Serenity's life faded as she watched the beautiful golden stream of her powers flow to Earth, carrying her daughter Serenity into the future. The current of this magical stream was strong - strong enough to draw in and carry with it a silvery sphere of light that had been traveling towards the Moon. As the Moon no longer existed, the protective sphere was swept up into the current of Serenity's powers, taking it into the future… 

  
…Along with its precious cargo… 

… To a new life on 20th Century Earth.   



End file.
